Beautiful Disaster
by LittletonPace
Summary: *Sequel to Beautifully Lost* *includes an original character* *alternate season three* Andie Parker's journey on the Island continues as she's set to face the Others yet again. Final chapter up
1. Chapter 1: Starting All Over Again

_Title: Beautiful Disaster  
Rating: PG  
Summary: This is an alternate season three including a character I created named Andrea Parker. What lengths will Andie go to so she can get her friends back?  
Warnings: Some violence and mild course language  
Status of Fic: WIP  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: Just a little extra note, all the titles of my chapters are song lyrics so all the credit goes to the writers of those specific songs.  
__Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story accept for Andie Parker, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC._

_--_

**Chapter One: "Starting all over again…"**

_Flash open._

_Daytime on the island._

_Shot to Sayid, Sun and Jin on the boat. It rounds a cove and they see the jetty._

Sun: I don't see the other boat.

_Sayid is scanning the area through binoculars. Jin comes up to him._

Jin: Andie?  
Sayid _(shakes his head)_: I don't see her.

_Shot of Hurley walking through the jungle. He is singing to himself. As he's walking he hears a stick break behind him and stops. He turns._

Hurley: Who-whose there?

_Another stick breaks; this one even closer._

Hurley: Ahh…French Chick? Is that you?

_Andie crashes through a bush into view. Hurley yelps._

Hurley: AH!  
Andie: Hurley!  
Hurley: Andie! Wait, Andie? What are you doing here?

_Andie hugs him._

Andie: Are you okay?  
Hurley: Yeah, fine. Did you follow us? How'd you get here?  
Andie: Where are they?  
Hurley: What?  
Andie: Where are they? Where'd They take them?

_Hurley looks taken aback. She gets angry when he doesn't answer._

Andie: Jack, Kate and Sawyer! Where are they?!  
Hurley: Wait, I-  
Andie: Hurley, where did they take them?!  
Hurley: I dunno, alright! Michael was working with them to get Walt back. They found us in the jungle and then tied us all up on that pier. They let me go. Said I had to come back to camp and tell the others not to go looking for them. _(Beat)_ I'm sorry, Andie.  
Andie: Where did they take them?  
Hurley: I don't know.  
Andie: How can you not know?!  
Hurley: I got the hell out of there as fast as I could. _(Beat)_ Somewhere on the island, I guess.  
Andie: No, not on the island. I was watching. They were there one minute and when I looked back they were gone.  
Hurley: Huh...weird.

_Andie takes a few breaths and calms down._

Hurley: Can we go back to camp now?

_Andie chuckles._

Andie: Yeah, sure.

_Shot of the pair of them walking through the jungle. Andie's stomach rumbles. Hurley hears it._

Hurley: Dude, you hungry?  
Andie: Apparently.

_He fishes around in his bag and pulls out a Dharma Nutri-bar and hands it to her._

Andie: Thanks.

_She starts eating it._

Andie: Man, that's gross.  
Hurley: I know; I guess They don't care about taste.  
Andie: Hey, what's the first thing you're gonna ask for to eat when we get rescued?  
Hurley: Twinkies. _(Beat)_ You?  
Andie: Ice-cream. Lots of ice-cream.  
Hurley: Oh, wait; my mum's lasagna. That's what I want.  
Andie: You like lasagna?  
Hurley: Who doesn't like lasagna?

_Her smiling face leads into FLASHBACK._

_Shot of Nick coming into their house. He is carrying grocery bags. He heads into the kitchen. Andie is sitting at the table looking concerned. Nick drops the bags on the counter and starts unpacking things._

Nick: Okay, I got everything so we can make our annual Valentines Day lasagna. Bad thing is I couldn't find that sauce we like so I had to improvise. The guy in the store said it was more romantic if we made it from scratch. He didn't seem to get it when I told him we're not the 'make from scratch' kinda people. In the end I faked it through the conversation and bought this on my way out.

_He looks at Andie and realizes she isn't herself._

Nick: What's up, baby girl?

_She looks up him._

Andie: I don't know if you're gonna like this.

_Nick gets concerned._

Nick: What's going on?

_Andie takes a long pause._

Andie: I'm pregnant.

_Shot of Nick's disbelieving face ends flashback._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

_Flash to black._

_Shot of Sayid finding the deflated boat hidden in the trees. _

_Shot of Sun and Jin on the yacht tied to the pier as Sayid walks back down the jetty towards them._

Sayid: I found the boat. Destroyed.  
Jin: Andie?  
Sayid: I saw nothing to suggest she's been taken. But there are a number of tracks that lead onto the jetty and none that lead away.  
Sun: What does that mean?  
Sayid: I'm not sure.

_He climbs back onto the boat. Sun follows him along the deck._

Sun: What do we do now? We need to meet Jack and the others at the signal fire  
Sayid: I'm not leaving here without Andie.

_He starts the boat and directs it away from the jetty._

_Shot to the sun setting. Shot of Andie and Hurley sitting by a fire._

Hurley: So, how long do you think? Until we get back to camp?  
Andie: Around midday tomorrow, I'm guessing.

_Hurley nods slowly. _

Hurley: Were you in the army?  
Andie: Excuse me?  
Hurley: No, it's just that...back in the jungle...well, you can track, shoot a gun, escape from a crazy, island neighborhood...No one just _knows_ how to do that. I don't know what you did before we crashed so I'm guessing. _(Beat)_ Army?  
Andie _(smiles)_: No, I was never in the army.  
Hurley: Cop?  
Andie: No. I sort of...found people.  
Hurley: Found people?  
Andie: Yeah. I was hired by someone to find someone else. Kinda ironic seeing how lost we are now.  
Hurley: Sounds like your life was kinda cool.  
Andie: It had its moments.

_FLASHBACK._

_Shot of Andie and Nick in a nursery trying unsuccessfully to put together a crib. Nick is reading an instruction manual._

Nick _(reading)_: Insert part A into rod B, attach part B to rod A and part C should connect comfortably.  
Andie: Okay...wait, what?  
Nick: I don't know.

_He starts laughing._

Nick: I'm an architect. I build things for a living and I can't put together a crib?

_Andie laughs and gets to her feet, revealing a slightly more pregnant stomach._

Andie: We should have paid the extra hundred bucks and had them build it for us.  
Nick: No, no. I'll figure this out.

_Andie pats him on the shoulder and leaves the room. The doorbell rings._

Andie: I'll get it!

_She goes to the door and pulls it open._

Gordy: Hello Andie.  
Andie: Gordy...what are you doing here?  
Gordy: Seeing if the rumours are true.  
Andie: Rumours?  
Gordy: That Andie Parker is settling down. _(He eyes her belly)_ And I see that you are.

_Andie comes out onto the porch and shuts the front door behind her._

Andie: What do you want?  
Gordy: Your help.  
Andie: Help with what?  
Gordy: Does Danny know bout that little bundle your hiding?

_Andie doesn't reply._

Gordy: Here's what's gonna happen. I got a job and I need a hot young thing like you to pull it off.  
Andie: And why should I do that?  
Gordy: You help me; I keep quiet 'bout your kid. _(Beat)_ Deal?

_Andie doesn't say anything._

Gordy: I'll take that as a yes.

_He turns and heads down the front steps._

Gordy: I'll be in touch.

_Andie watches him drive away. Then she goes back inside to the nursery. The crib now looks like a crib. Nick holds his arms out proudly._

Nick: I did it!

_Andie smiles at him. He goes back to work. Andie adopts a worried expression._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

_Shot to Andie apparently asleep. Hurley is sitting up poking a stick at the fire. Suddenly he hears something._

Hurley: Hey, Andie? You hear that?

_Andie sits up._

Andie: What?  
Hurley: Sounds like water.  
Andie: Well, we're about a half a mile from the ocean so water is probably a safe bet.

_Hurley stands._

Hurley: No, I mean something in the water. Listen.

_Andie listens._

Andie: That's a boat. _(Realizes)_ Sayid.

_Shot to Sayid gathering dropping anchor on the boat with Sun and Jin. Jin is trying to get a point across to Sayid in Korean._

Sun: He wants to know why we're stopping now. Why we're not going back to camp.  
Sayid: It is too dark. I could hit a sandbar and ruin the boat. I'm not willing to risk it. We shall camp here for tonight and head back tomorrow.

_Sun translates this for Jin. Sayid opens a compartment and finds an inflatable yellow boat. Not jet powered like the other one, this one is powered by oars. He pulls a tab and it instantly starts inflating. Sayid lowers the blow up raft into the ocean and they all climb in. Jin and Sayid do the rowing._

Sun: What do you think happened to them? Jack and the others? Why didn't they wait at the signal fire?  
Sayid: I do not wish to think about it. The fact that Their camp was empty says to me they all went to meet Michael. We will go back to our people and regroup.  
Sun: Then what?  
Sayid: We will go back for them.

_The hit the bank. Sayid gets out and starts to pull it in. Sun goes to help. Jin stops her._

Jin: No, no _(Subtitled) _I'll do this. You stay there. It's too heavy.

_She nods and sits back down. They pull in the raft. Jin heard something and motions to Sayid. Sayid aims his rifle towards the noise. Andie comes stumbling out of the forest._

Sun: Andie!

_Hurley comes out behind her. Jin, Sayid and Sun go over to them. Sun hugs Andie._

Sun: Are you okay? What happened?  
Sayid: Where are the others?  
Jin: Jack? Kate? Sawyer?  
Hurley: They took them. They took all of them.

_Shot of Sun, Sayid, Jin, Andie and Hurley gathered around the blow up boat._

Sayid: Took them where?  
Hurley: I don't know.  
Andie: They had to have a boat of their own or something. There is no way they walked off that jetty back to the jungle.  
Sun: Perhaps they took them back to the camp where we started the fire?  
Sayid: No, that was cleared out. And they know we know where that is; they wouldn't take our friends there.  
Hurley: Then where would they take them?  
Sayid: I don't know.

_Time lapse. Shot of Jin starting a fire on the beach as the sun sets. Hurley and Sun are sorting through the food and water. Andie is sitting away from them on the water's edge in her singlet, cleaning her t-shirt. Sayid comes over and sits beside her._

Sayid: I need your help, Andie.  
Andie: With what?  
Sayid: I need you to tell me everything you know about the Others.  
Andie: I already told you what I remember. _(Beat)_ Why?  
Sayid: They've taken Jack, Kate and Sawyer for reasons I don't understand. But I know that they don't want us to find them.  
Andie: And how am I supposed to help with that?  
Sayid: Claire was kept in the medical hatch. You were kept in their environment. They don't repeat themselves. I believe they're keeping Jack, Kate and Sawyer in a completely different place. Somewhere we've never been before. _(Beat) _You need to think, Andie. About everything that happened to you when they took you. Everything they said.  
Andie: I don't know if I can.  
Sayid: You need to try. Did they say anything about another camp? Perhaps another hatch?

_Andie looks away from Sayid, deep in thought. She closes her eyes._

_MEMORY._

_Shot of Andie in her cage talking with Walt._

Walt: They're taking you to the other island. You can't let them.  
Andie: Other island?  
Walt: That's where they were taking you before but you got away. If you let them take you to the other island, you'll die, Andie.

_END OF MEMORY._

_Shot back to Andie and Sayid. Andie's eyes fly open and she turns to Sayid._

Andie: There's another island. _(Beat)_ That's where they are.

--


	2. Chapter 2: I'll Be Right Beside You

**Chapter Two:**

**"I'll be right beside you."**

_Flashback._

_Shot to Andie in a café sitting at a table looking around furtively. Someone sits across from her. Camera pans around to reveal its Gordy._

Gordy: Knew you got my message.  
Andie _(impatiently)_: What do you want?  
Gordy: What, no kiss hello? _(Beat)_ Like I said the other day, I need your help. Few months back I was swindled by this guy, Jake Rowley. I want you to help me get back what he took from me.  
Andie: What did he take?  
Gordy: Almost a hundred grand. Bought himself a nice Porsche with it; that's our target.  
Andie: You want me to steal a car?  
Gordy: No, I want you to distract him while I take back what's mine.  
Andie _(Pauses)_: Why me?  
Gordy: Cos Jake scampered Down Under and you are the only good lookin' woman I know in this country.  
Andie: What's the catch?  
Gordy: There ain't one. You help me, I drop you off and keep going with my prize. _(Beat) _He ain't gonna call the cops; he bought the damn thing with stolen money. He'll be locked up before they even get to us. _(Raises his eyebrows)_ Whaddya say, Andie?

_Slow zoom in shot to Andie's face as she takes a deep breath. Then slowly nods._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

_Flash back to island. Its early morning. Sayid is packing a bag. Andie is no longer at the beach. Sun and Jin are asleep together by the fire. Hurley is waking up and goes over to Sayid._

Hurley: Dude, did you sleep?  
Sayid: A couple of hours.

_Hurley realizes they're one person short._

Hurley: Uh...where's Andie?

_Sayid points to the top of the cliff he and Andie were the day before as they crossed the island. Hurley squints._

_Shot of Andie on the edge of the cliff with the binoculars looking out at the ocean._

Hurley: What the hell's she doing up there?  
Sayid: Andie believes the Others took Jack, Kate and Sawyer to another island.  
Hurley: What?  
Sayid: She remembered something Walt told her when she was taken last time.  
Hurley: Another island? Where?  
Sayid: That's what she's looking for.  
Hurley: Okay...okay...so, wait, what does she plan to do if she finds this island?  
Sayid: We're going to go there and get our friends back.  
Hurley: No, uh-uh, no way. They said we weren't supposed to go back or they'd kill us.  
Sayid: Then you go with Sun and Jin back to our camp and I will accompany Andie to the other island.  
Hurley: Dude, did you not hear me? They said _none of us_ should come looking for them. They're not gonna care if it's you not me.  
Sayid: Hurley, calm down. We can't even be sure where the island is.

_Shot to the sun rising._

_Shot of Andie running through the jungle._

_Shot to Sayid, Hurley, Sun and Jin now packing the small blow up boat. Andie comes through the jungle._

Andie: It's there. _(She points straight across the water.) _I could hardly see it through the fog but as the sun came up it cleared for minute. But there's definitely another island over there.  
Sayid: How far away do you think it is?  
Andie: Two kilometers. Three at most.  
Sayid: Alright, we'll take the yacht back to camp and-  
Andie: No, I'm going now. I'll let you guys off the boat at the yacht then go on.  
Sayid: Andie-  
Andie: No, I'm going now. You wanna come, come now.

_Sun, Jin and Hurley look at each other as Andie goes over and takes her bag out of the boat and starts checking it. Sayid goes over to her._

Sayid: You can't go over there alone.  
Andie: Yes I can. _(Beat)_ You just don't want me to.  
Sayid: You're right, I don't. You intend to travel to an island that for all we know is covered in these people. What if they see you coming? You'll be dead before you hit the shore.  
Andie: I can handle it.  
Sayid: Do you really think so?  
Andie: I have to get them back, Sayid. _(Pause)_ Look, you have to go back to camp with these guys. You need to tell the rest of our people what happened.  
Sayid: And I guarantee you that when I do half of them will want to come and help us. It's impractical for you to go alone.  
Andie: Sayid, give me a few days. If I can't do it by then I can't do it at all. _(Beat)_ Then you'll have to rescue the four of us.  
Sayid: Andie-

_She grabs his arm._

Andie: I'll be fine. _(Beat)_ I promise.

_Shot of Andie, Hurley, Sayid, Sun and Jin steering towards the yacht. They all get out and Sayid watches as Andie say a goodbye to Sun, Jin and Hurley then goes over to his bag._

Hurley: Be careful, dude.  
Andie: I will.

_He gives her a big hug. Andie then starts to get back in the boat._

Sayid: Wait.

_He hands her a hand gun and two extra rounds._

Sayid: You'll need these more than us.

_Andie takes them gratefully. Then she looks up at Sayid and hugs him goodbye._

Andie: Thank you.

_She gets in the boat and steers away._

_Sun pulls up the yachts anchor and they start sailing home._

_Aerial shot of both boats going in opposite directions._

_Flash to black._

_Shot of Andie sailing along the ocean towards the island. Close up of her face sends us into…_

_FLASHBACK._

_Shot of Gordy and Andie sitting in a car in the middle of the rain during the night._

Gordy: So you call me and say 'meet me or I ain't helpin ya'. What is it?  
Andie: I don't like this plan of yours.  
Gordy: Scuse me?  
Andie: I distract some guy who owes you money while you drive off in a Porsche? And you'll just leave me hanging?  
Gordy: Do you really think I'd do that?  
Andie: Yes.  
Gordy: Ok, ok. I know you have no good reason to trust me-  
Andie: I don't trust you.  
Gordy: But that ain't how I con.  
Andie: Please.  
Gordy: Look, this is how it plays down. We go in together. You distract him, I get his keys and we take off together. I'll let you off when we get away.  
Andie: And just how, pray tell, do you plan to get his keys? Flash him your boobs?  
Gordy: Why do you think I'm bringing you?  
Andie: No. No way. If that's what you think I'm gonna do then-  
Gordy: Cool it. The guy sells stock. A business, I might add, he started with my money. All you have to do is act interested, he'll bite, I guarantee.  
Andie: You didn't answer my question. How are you going to get his keys?  
Gordy_ (pauses)_: Just you do your part. Then I'll do mine. And this'll all go smooth, okay?

_Andie looks unsure._

Gordy: Hey, lady, you back out of this and I tell Danny all about your little situation you got going over there with the architect. Do you think he'll let his best girl be a mama? _(Beat)_ I'll come get you tomorrow at five o'clock. If you ain't there, you best be running for your life.

_Andie glares at him before stepping out into the rain and slamming the door behind her._

_End of Flashback._

_Shot back to Andie on the boat. As she comes closer to the island, she gets out her gun and holds it up in case someone comes out of the jungle. But as the boat runs aground, no one appears. She pulls the raft up onto the beach line, still holding up her gun. She waits a few moments before accepting that she's alone then slides her gun in her back pocket and hides the boat in the bushes surrounding the water. Then she grabs her bag and runs straight into the jungle._

_Shot of Andie running through the jungle. She eventually stops and takes a breather, taking a water bottle from her pack and drinking from it. She walks forwards, listening carefully as she does. Behind her, she hears footsteps and branches snapping coming towards her. She tosses her bottle back in pack and takes off running._

_Shot of Andie's feet running and the feet of the person behind her running to catch up._

_She comes to some heavy trees and pushes her way through them, getting scratched as she does so. She breaks through them and hits what looks like the outside of a huge enclosure. She swings to the left and follows the fence._

_As she runs, Andie trips on a tree root and falls. As she gets to her feet, she eyes the space between the fences. Hearing more footsteps before her she jumps up, throws off her bag and squeezes through the bars. She gets through and takes off running again._

_She comes to a clearing and pushes through the trees and sees two cages ahead of her. She can see into one and sees that it's empty but can't see in the other one so she walks forwards over to the empty cage._

Sawyer: Andie?

_Andie turns in shock to see Sawyer in the other cage. The pair stare at each other for a few moments, not sure what to say or where to go next. Sawyer smiles, about to say something when his face quickly changes to horror. His eyes glare behind Andie._

Sawyer: NO!

_Andie is hit behind by the end of a gun before she can even turn. She falls to the ground unconscious. Camera shot reveals that it's Pickett who wielded the gun. Two male Others come up behind him._

Pickett: Ain't so tough now, huh sweetheart?

_Sawyer hurries to the edge of his cage, desperately trying to reach her._

Sawyer: Leave her alone you son of a bitch!  
Pickett: Nah, I'm not gonna do that. _(To the guys behind him)_ Take her to Ben.

_One of the men scoops Andie up over his shoulder while the other takes her gun and hands it to Pickett before following the other guy with Andie away. Pickett saunters over to Sawyer holding up the gun._

Pickett: She came prepared. We knew they'd come back for you; just didn't think she'd be stupid enough to come alone.

_Sawyer slams his hand against the bars. Pickett comes right up into his face._

Sawyer _(angered whisper)_: Don't you touch her.  
Pickett: Not too much you can do while you're in there, buddy.

_He grins evilly. Sawyer grabs his collar through the bars with both his hands and pulls him hard up against the cage. Then he pulls him in close._

Sawyer: You touch a hair on her head and I will rip your filthy spine out, I swear to God.

_Pickett wrenches free of Sawyer's grasp and steps away from the cage. He straightens his collar._

Pickett: Careful. This shirt cost more than your education.

_He smirks and walks away._

_Sawyer watches him leave, a look of hatred on his face._

_--_


	3. Chapter 3: Once, Twice, Three Times

**Chapter Three**

"**One, twice, three times."**

_FLASHBACK._

_Shot of Andie and Gordy walking up to a building together. Gordy takes Andie's hand, she rips it away._

Andie: What do you think you're doing?  
Gordy: We gotta act like we're together. Come on, don't wuss out on me now.  
Andie: I'm not holding your hand.  
Gordy: Fine.

_They walk up to the building._

Andie: You didn't answer my question before.  
Gordy: What?  
Andie: How do you know Jake won't recognize you?  
Gordy: I'll handle it.  
Andie: What does that mean?  
Gordy: It means I'll handle it.

_He holds the door open for her. Andie walks through it. The tiny bell above the door rings as they come in. Suddenly, Gordy grabs Andie from behind and pokes a gun into her throat as a man, Jake Rowley, comes out of the office._

Gordy: Hey Jake, remember me?  
Jake: Oh my God.  
Gordy: Give me my money or she dies. What's it gonna be?

_End of FLASHBACK._

_Flash to the island._

_Shot of Kate and Ben having their 'breakfast' on the beach. Kate is in a sundress wearing handcuffs. The Other who carried Andie away walks up to Ben who is talking to Kate._

Ben: I did all those things so that you'd have something nice to hold on to. Because, Kate, the next two weeks are going to be very unpleasant.

_Ben looks up at the man who has arrived by his side. The man nods. Ben nods back and the man walks away. Kate looks at both of them, knowing something is happening._

Kate: What's going on?  
Ben: Seems as though we have a new addition to the island.

_Shot to Andie chained to a chair, blind folded and gagged. Her head is hanging down so she is still unconscious. Juliet comes into the room, opening a metal door which makes a loud creaking noise. The noise wakes Andie up. She realizes she's tied down and blindfolded and starts to panic, trying to pull her hands free._

Juliet: Its okay, Andie.

_The sound of her voice makes Andie stop. Juliet walks over to Andie and pulls off her blindfold and gag._

Juliet: Welcome back.  
Andie: Where's Sawyer?  
Juliet: He's fine. _(Beat)_ We told you not to come back.  
Andie: Let me go.  
Juliet: You won't be here long. I need to talk to you.  
Andie _(bitterly)_: What?

_Juliet pulls up a chair and sits down._

Juliet: I want to apologize.  
Andie: What for?  
Juliet: For you getting shot. That was never meant to happen.  
Andie: Why?  
Juliet_ (sincerely): _I never wanted you to get hurt, Andie.  
Andie: Is that why I'm chained up?  
Juliet: It's for your own protection. And for mine. You'd kill me if you weren't restrained.  
Andie: Where are my friends?  
Juliet: They're safe.  
Andie _(pauses)_: What do you want from me?  
Juliet: I want you to trust me, Andie. I don't want to hurt you.  
Andie: So what happens now?  
Juliet: We're going to take you to have a shower, get dressed and take you back to your friends.  
Andie: Why would you do that?

_Juliet gets to her feet._

Juliet: Because contrary to what you've been told; _I_ don't want you to die.

_She knocks twice on the door and a man comes in. He has a bag in his hand. He takes it over to Andie and puts it over head. Juliet uncuffs her from the chair but keeps her hands chained together and then leads her out of the room._

_Shot to Andie taking a shower and then getting dressed. As she pulls on a dress similar to Kate's, Juliet enters the room._

Juliet: Ready to go?

_Andie just turns and walks over to her._

_--_

_Shot to Kate being put in her cage across from Sawyer._

Sawyer: I requested that cage, but whatever. _(He eyes her up and down)_ Nice dress.

Kate: They made me wear it.

Sawyer: You hungry?

_Sawyer tosses her the fish biscuit and she hungrily takes a bite. A metal door opens on the path nearby the cages. Pickett walks out pushing a scared looking Andie along. Sawyer and Kate both rush to the edges of their cages._

Kate: Andie!

Sawyer: What did you do to her?

Pickett: Shut up. _(To Kate)_ Get back against the wall.

_Kate moves back. Pickett unlocks Kate's cage and tosses Andie inside._

Pickett: Stick your hands out.

_Andie puts her hands through the bars of the cage and Pickett undoes her chains. She pulls her hands back in and rubs her wrists which are now scratched and slightly bleeding._

Pickett: Play nice.

_He stares down Sawyer before leaving them all alone. Kate hurries over to Andie and hugs her._

Kate: Are you okay?  
Andie: Yeah.  
Sawyer: What did they do to you?  
Andie: Chained me up.

_Kate shows Andie her wrists which have similar cuts on them._

Kate: Me too.  
Sawyer: Did you come alone?  
Andie: Yeah. Jin, Sun, Hurley and Sayid went back to our camp.  
Kate: Hurley. Is he okay?  
Andie: Yeah. Confused. Like the rest of us.

_Andie sees the fish biscuit in Kate's hand._

Andie: What is that?

_Kate looks at Sawyer._

Sawyer: Hang on.

_Sawyer goes through the game again and gets another fish biscuit. He chucks it over to Andie._

Sawyer: Bon appetite.

--


	4. Chapter 4: A Little More Action, Please

**Chapter Four**

"**A little more action, please"**

_Shot to the yacht that night. Sayid is alone on the top deck of the boat. He has a smaller inflated raft and is about to lower it into the water when Sun appears._

Sun: Sayid? What are you doing?  
Sayid: I'm going back for Andie.  
Sun: Where did you get another boat?  
Sayid: I found it in the emergency supplies. It'll only carry one person.  
Sun: Andie said not to go back for her.  
Sayid: I can't just sit here.  
Sun: You shouldn't go alone.  
Sayid: I'll be alright.

_He starts to get into the water._

Sun: What do I tell the others?  
Sayid: Tell them I was gone when you woke up.

_Sun watches as Sayid gets in the raft and starts rowing it away._

_Time lapse shot of Sayid pulling the boat up onto the bank. As he's pulling it up onto the beach, he hears a gun cock behind him. He reaches for his own._

Juliet (os): Don't.

_Sayid turns around, his arms up, and sees Juliet with a gun pointed at him._

Juliet: Why can't your people listen? Did Hurley not tell you to stay away?  
Sayid: You have Andie, don't you?  
Juliet: Yes. And she's okay; as are all your friends. _(Beat)_ That's all you wanted to know, right? Get back in your boat and go back to your yacht.  
Sayid: How did you know we have a yacht?  
Juliet: You really shouldn't have left them alone, Sayid.

_From far away some gunshots go off. Sayid looks and can see the flashes near the yacht._

Sayid: My god, what did you do?  
Juliet: Go back to your friends. Now.

_Juliet keeps her gun on him as he gets back into his boat and heads away from the island. She keeps her gun on him until he's out of sight. Then she walks back into the jungle._

_Shot of Sayid pulling his boat up onto the shore where a drenched Sun and Jin are sitting by a fire that Hurley is stoking. Sayid jumps out of the boat and rushes over to them._

Sayid: Where is the yacht?  
Hurley: The Others took it, man.  
Sayid: What?  
Sun: They came aboard. About ten or twelve of them.  
Sayid: Are you hurt?  
Sun: No, we're all okay.  
Hurley: How are we going to get back to camp?  
Sayid: We're on our island now. We'll start walking back tomorrow.  
Hurley: Wait, did you make it to the other island? Did you find Andie?

_Sayid turns to see Sun, Jin and Hurley all looking at him expectantly._

Sayid: They've taken Andie.  
Sun: What?  
Hurley: How do you know that?  
Sayid: One of their people, a woman, met me at the shore, pointed a gun at my head and told me that they had her.  
Sun: Is the alright?  
Sayid: I'm not sure; this woman claimed she was.  
Hurley: So, dude...what do we do now?

_Sayid looks out to sea at the other island before looking back at his friends._

Sayid: We go home.

_Flash to black_

_Shot of Kate and Andie sleeping in their cage. Tom comes in with a few Others and they bang on the cages to wake them up._

Tom_ (in sing-song voice)_: Rise and shine. It's working time.

_Andie gets to her feet._

Andie: At least you make yourself laugh.

_Tom motions for two men to let Andie and Kate out of their cage. They have guns pointed at them as they're directed away. Tom goes over to Sawyer and unlocks his cage._

Sawyer: Where's your boy Danny? He and I were forming a nice little bond.  
Tom: Just move it.

_Tom shoves Sawyer a little to keep him walking._

_Shot to Andie and Kate arriving at the 'work area' where people are hauling rocks around in wheelbarrows._

Tom: Remember the rules. No talking. Just working. Get to it.

_Andie and Kate are sent one way while Sawyer is sent another. They all start working. Gradually Kate moves over to Andie. Both their backs to the Others. She doesn't look at Andie, but she talks to her._

Kate: What do you think they're making us do this for?  
Andie: I think they want us to think it's for something important.  
Kate: Did you see Jack when they took you?  
Andie: No.

_Suddenly Andie is tasered and falls to the ground convulsing. Tom appears behind Kate._

Tom: What did I say about talking, Kate?

_Andie doesn't get up._

Kate: How strong was that? You could kill her!  
Tom: She'll be fine.

_He waves a hand at some an Other behind him. He picks up Andie and takes her away. Sawyer, who was getting a drink of water, sees what's happening. Juliet is overseeing things. He looks to her._

Sawyer: What did you do to her?  
Juliet: If she can't obey the rules then she has to be punished, James. _(Beat) _Go back to work.

_Sawyer watches them take Andie away. He and Kate look at each other. Then Sawyer goes back to work._

_Shot of Andie being put back in her cage. As they lay her down and lock it up again, she wakes up. Tom leans in through the bars._

Tom: How you feeling?

_Andie holds her head._

Andie: What's it to you?  
Tom: Like Juliet said; we don't want to hurt you, Andie.

_She looks up at him suspiciously as he walks away. As he does, out of the large metal door comes Pickett looking upset. Tom goes over to him._

Pickett: She's dying.  
Tom_ (pauses)_: I'm sorry, Danny.

_Andie gets up and goes over to the edge of her cage, listening to them._

Pickett _(nods towards Andie)_: It's because of them, they're people.  
Tom: Did we get it?  
Pickett _(nodding slowly)_: Yeah, we got the boat.  
Andie: What did you do? The people on the boat, did you hurt them? What did you do?!  
Tom: Calm down, Andie. It wouldn't be good to get shocked again so soon.

_He leaves with Pickett. Andie watches them leave with a scared look on her face._

_Into FLASHBACK._

_Shot of Andie trying to pull Gordy's arm away from her. Jake is standing over the counter with is hands up._

Gordy: Where's my money, Jake?  
Jake: Let her go, Gordy.  
Gordy: She can take it. Where's my money?  
Jake: I-I don't have it.  
Gordy: No deal. You owe me big time and I ain't leaving without it. _(beat)_ Everything you got, hand it over.  
Jake: Okay, okay.

_Jake hurries to the safe and unloads it into a bag. He hurriedly counts it and hands it to Gordy._

Jake: There's fifty grand in there, I'll give you the rest tomorrow. I promise.  
Gordy: I ain't gonna be around tomorrow.

_He points the gun at Andie's temple._

Gordy: What about that pretty little car you got sitting out front?

_Jake finds the keys in his pocket and throws them at Gordy._

Jake: Take it. Let her go. Come on, man. You don't need her.  
Gordy: That's where you're wrong. _(Beat)_ Don't do anything stupid, Jake.

_Jake stays back with his arms up as Gordy and Andie back out of the store. He runs her to a shiny, black Porsche and pushes her in the drivers' seat before climbing into the passengers' seat beside her. He holds the gun to her neck._

Gordy: Drive!

_Andie guns the car to life and steers it out onto the street._

Andie: What the hell was that?!  
Gordy: I told you I'd do my job. Shut up and drive.  
Andie: This wasn't part of the deal.  
Gordy: Shut up!

_Sirens wail behind them and Gordy realizes they're being followed._

Gordy: Move, faster.  
Andie: Why do you think they're following us, you dumbass?  
Gordy: MOVE!

_Andie speeds up._

Gordy: Take this left!

_Andie goes left. They're in a residential area. Suddenly up ahead, two children on bikes come across in front of them. Andie slams the breaks and pulls the car out of the way. She loses control and it skids around slamming the drivers' side into the side railing on the road. The kids on the bikes look on in horror. Gordy grabs the bag of money and jumps out of the car. He runs into the forest._

_Shot of Andie in the Porsche. Her head is leaning against the broken window and she's covered in blood. A woman nearby runs over to her to help._

Woman: Someone call an ambulance! _(To Andie)_You'll be alright. You'll be okay.

_Andie doesn't respond. The woman realizes she's unconscious._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

_Shot to Andie sitting alone in her cage throwing rocks and trying to get them through the bars without hitting the sides. She hears someone coming towards her and sees Kate and Sawyer being brought back. They put Kate in with Andie and Sawyer back in his own cage. Andie gets to her feet._

Andie: Something's happened. One of them is dying. And I think we did it.  
Kate: What do you mean?  
Andie: Our people. Sayid, Sun, Jin and Hurley were on Desmond's boat. I heard that Pickett guy tell Tom that 'she's dead.' And that 'we did it' meaning us.  
Sawyer: That's means their coming for us, right?  
Andie: I don't know. They said they got the boat.  
Kate: What about the people on the boat? Are they okay?  
Andie: I don't know. They wouldn't say.

_Kate covers her mouth with her hand and Sawyer looks despondent. Andie goes and sits on the ground where she as before. Sawyer starts maneuvering the levers in his cage to make the food drop. Kate watches him, seeing that he's not waiting for a fishbisciut._

Kate: What are you doing? _(He doesn't reply) _Whenever you're ready to fill me in.  
Sawyer: Shush up, I'm thinking.

_He finishes the sequence and the food drops, the song plays. Andie gets up and stands by Kate. They watch him._

Sawyer: That guy you saw saying "she's dying". I think he was talking about his girl. That one we saw him kissing yesterday.  
Andie: Pickett?

_Water from Sawyer's cage flowing into a small pool just outside the cage door._

Sawyer: Well, Pickett is distracted at the moment.  
Kate: So?  
Sawyer: Watch and learn, girls.

_He presses the big button twice with a stick_

Sawyer: There's juice pumping into this box from somewhere. Next time someone comes to pull me out, I'm going to wait until they step in my little swimming hole, and I grab them. Zap! They fall back from the shock. I snag the keys. Bet the bears never thought of that.  
Kate: You're both going to get electrocuted.  
Sawyer: Yeah, I felt the jolt. I can take it. The other guy -- he ain't going to be ready for it. What, you think I'm crazy?  
Kate: No, I'm actually impressed.  
Andie: Yeah same.

_Sawyer looks at them._

Andie: Don't looked so stunned, it surprised us, too.  
Sawyer: Well, wipe the stars out of eyes, Angel, because we're going to do this.  
Kate: So, what about Jack?  
Sawyer: What about him? We don't even know if he's here. Hell, we don't even know if he's alive. We've got to take care of us. It's every man for himself, ladies.

--


	5. Chapter 5: I'm A Bitch

**Chapter Five: "I'm a bitch."**

_Shot of Sawyer, Kate and Andie all looking bored in their cages. Kate is sitting resting her arms on her knees and her head in her arms. Sawyer is lying on his back on the 'game' behind him and Andie is leaning with her back against the cage throwing rocks. She sighs and turns to Kate. She throws a rock at her. Kate looks up._

Kate: What?  
Andie: Wanna play?  
Kate: Play what?  
Andie: My game. I call it _Throwing Rocks through Bars_.  
Kate: I've never heard of it.  
Andie: Course you haven't, I just invented it.  
Kate _(smiles)_: How do you play?  
Andie: Simple. You get a rock and you throw it at the bars. You get it straight through, you get six points. You hit a bar but the rock still goes through, you get one point. And you hit a bar and it doesn't leave the cage; you get no points. First one to sixty wins. _(Beat) _You in?  
Kate: Alright.

_Kate moves closer to Andie._

Kate: What do I get if I win?

_Andie looks around. She picks up something from the ground and shows it to Kate._

Andie: This stick.  
Kate _(laughing)_: Okay then.

_The two of them start playing the game. Sawyer sits up and starts watching. Suddenly the door from the tunnel opens and Ben walks out. Sawyer motions to Kate and Andie._

Sawyer: Big kahuna.

_Andie and Kate stop playing their game and stand up suspiciously. Ben goes over to Sawyer's cage and steps just outside the pool of water nearby._

Sawyer: Lunch already?  
Ben: What do you weigh?  
Sawyer: What?  
Ben: What do you weigh?  
Sawyer _(sighs)_:180, give or take.  
Ben _(steps closer to the water): _How old are you?  
Sawyer: 32.  
Ben: Don't lie.  
Sawyer _(sighs again)_: 35.  
Ben _(he steps in the water puddle)_: Good.

_Sawyer grabs Ben's arm and presses the button with his foot_

Sawyer: Sayonara, sucker.

_Sawyer tries to kick the button a few times, but nothing happens._

Sawyer: What did you do?  
Ben: We turned it off.

_Ben hits Sawyer in the face with a club._

Andie: Sawyer!

_Ben enters Sawyer's cage and beats him down._

Kate: Hey! Leave him alone!  
Andie: Stop it! Stop!

_They drag Sawyer out of his cage as Andie and Kate continue to yell in protest. Soon enough, they're all gone and the girls are left alone._

Kate: Why Sawyer? Why not us?  
Andie: I don't know.  
Kate: Do you think they took him to Jack?  
Andie: I don't know.  
Kate _(worriedly)_: What are we going to go? We have to help him!  
Andie: I know, Kate!  
Kate _(panicky)_: They knew what we were gonna do! They turned off the power! Do you think they can hear us?  
Andie _(getting irritated)_: Kate, how would I know? I've been here with you!  
Kate: Why leave us? Why not take us, too? What are they saying?! What's so important?!  
Andie _(fed up)_: Would you shut up for a sec? God, just stop talking and let me think!  
Kate: Oh, you're gonna get us outta here, huh? How?!  
Andie: I don't know but if you could shut it for one minute, just one, tiny minute, I might be able to figure it out!

_The two are so busy arguing they don't hear Ben return through the tunnel with two other guards._

Kate: Right, cos you know everything that's going on with everyone!  
Andie: Hey, at least I'm trying to help us!  
Kate: And I'm not?!

_One of the guards with Ben unlocks their cage. They immediately jump as the cage opens and they realize they're no longer alone._

Ben: Sorry to interrupt. _(Beat)_ Kate, come with us please.

_Kate and Andie immediately back off. Andie grabs Kate's arm._

Andie: What did you do with Sawyer?  
Ben: I won't ask again, Kate.  
Andie: You're not taking her.

_The two guards come into the cage and grab Kate. Andie doesn't let go of her arm._

Kate: No!  
Andie: Let her go! Get off her!

_One of the guards holds Andie back so she bites down on his arm. He screams._

Other: She bit me!

_The other guard gets his gun and hits Andie in the side of the head. She falls back against the bars. Kate squirms as they handcuff her and put a bag over her head before leading her out of the cage. Slightly dazed from the fall, Andie tries to help but she finds it difficult to get up._

Andie: Kate? Let her go, you son of a bitch.

_Ben shuts the cage door and locks it. He watches her for a moment._

Ben: I'll have Tom bring you some aspirin for that headache you're going to have.  
Andie: What are you doing with her?  
Ben: She'll be safe.

_Ben turns and leaves. Andie leans back against the bars of the cage and closes her eyes._

_FLASHBACK._

_Shot of Andie's eyes opening. She blinks a few times and looks around. Nick has fallen asleep while sitting in a chair. He is holding Andie's hand and is draped half on the bed. Andie realizes she's in hospital. As she moves, she wakes Nick up._

Nick: Hey...

_Andie tries to lift her head but it's heavily bandaged._

Nick: Don't move. You're in hospital. You were in a car accident.

_He kisses her hand._

Nick: You're going to be okay.

_Andie looks at him and sees he has tears in his eyes. He looks devastated. Andie reaches out and touches his face._

Andie: What's wrong?

_Nick looks away from her to hide the tears in his eyes. Andie looks down and sees her belly is obviously smaller than before._

Andie: Where's my baby?

_Nick looks up at her; eyes filled with tears, but he doesn't answer her._

Andie: Nick, where's my baby?  
Nick: They said the impact of the accident...caused massive hemorrhaging.  
Andie _(getting upset)_: No.  
Nick: They couldn't save her.  
Andie: Her?  
Nick: It was a little girl.

_Andie cries out in pain and starts sobbing. Nick is overcome and just leans into Andie, resting his head on her shoulder, gripping her hand tightly._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

_Back to the island._

_Andie wakes up to the noise of someone coming through the tunnel door. Tom comes into view carrying two buckets of water. One of the others behind him has some clothes. And two guards pull along a sour looking Sawyer with a bandage on his chest near his heart and a heart monitor around his wrist. Andie gets to her feet._

Andie: Sawyer? Are you alright?

_Sawyer doesn't reply. They lock him back in his cage. Tom puts one of the buckets of water through the cage to Sawyer and then to Andie. He takes the clothes from the Other behind him and slides them inside as well._

Tom: That's so you can clean yourselves. And Andie, if any of that doesn't fit, just give me a holler, okay?

_Tom and all the others leave. Sawyer realizes they're one person short._

Sawyer: Where's Kate?  
Andie: They took her just after you. You didn't see her?

_Sawyer shakes his head._

Andie: What happened? What did they do to you?  
Sawyer: Nothing, they just asked me questions. It ain't important.  
Andie: Sawyer, talk to me. Please. What happened? What did they do?  
Sawyer: Look, I told you. Nothing happened. So quit asking.

_Andie looks at the clothes that were left in her cage. She looks up at Sawyer._

Andie: Turn around.

_Sawyer turns so she can change. He checks under the bandage on his chest and sees about a three inch incision wound. He looks at Andie who is facing away, but taking off her shirt. As he stares at her bare back and the alarm on his heart monitor starts beeping. Andie holds the shirt loosely over her chest and turns as she hears the noise._

Andie: What's that?  
Sawyer: It's just my watch. It's busted.  
Andie: Since when did you get a watch?  
Sawyer: Look, you ain't my wife! I don't tell you everything! Just leave me alone, damn it. Put some damn clothes on.

_Andie rolls her eyes and turns away. She pulls the shirt on. Sawyer dumps a bucket of water over his head._

_Shot of Andie smiling to herself._

_Flash to black._

--


	6. Chapter 6: The Blood All Over Your Hands

**Chapter Six**

**"The blood all over your hands"**

_Shot of Jack in his cell. He is listening intently to the speaker box as it crackles. Juliet comes into the room wearing scrubs that are covered in blood. She walks straight up to Jack's tent._

Jack: What did you do to Sawyer? I heard him screaming, what did you do?  
Juliet: Jack, I need your help.  
Jack: Whose blood is that?  
Juliet: The blood of a dying woman; a friend of mine. We managed to stabilize her. Now we need you.  
Jack: And why should I help you?  
Juliet_ (Pause)_: If you do, you can see Kate.

_Jack stares at her for a few moments, not sure whether to believe her. Juliet yells over her shoulder._

Juliet: Bring her in!

_Tom comes into the room pushing along a cuffed Kate with a bag on her head. He pulls the bag off. Jack and Kate stare at each other for a few moments._

Jack: Are you alright?

_Kate nods, trying to stay strong, but obviously scared._

Juliet: Please Jack, we need your help.

_Jack looks at Juliet and then back to Kate._

Jack: Alright, I'll help.  
Juliet: Thank you.

_Tom moves to let Jack out._

Jack: But only if Kate comes with me.  
Juliet: Jack, there's no time-  
Jack: Exactly, so just let her come.  
Juliet: Why?  
Jack: She's the only one I trust.

_Kate gives him a small smile. Juliet and Tom look at each other. Juliet looks back at Jack._

Juliet: Alright. But don't try to escape. _(Beat)_ They'll kill you.

_Tom leaves to let Jack out of his cell. Juliet covers Kate's head back up._

_Shot to Andie and Sawyer in their cages. Sawyer gingerly touches the bandage on his chest and every now and again glances at Andie. She's pacing in her cage looking up at the sky._

Andie: You know...I think I can get out if I can squeeze through those bars up there. They're spaced farther apart then the ones on the side.  
Sawyer: Don't bother.  
Andie: What are you talking about?  
Sawyer: I'm talking about being smart. I think we should chill out here a while; get the lay of the land.  
Andie: Lay of the land? Are you serious?  
Sawyer: Ain't no point in running if-

_They are interrupted by the sound of a very loud alarm. As it blares, the tunnel door opens and Tom and Juliet emerge pushing along Jack and Kate; cuffed with their heads covered._

Andie _(realizes)_: Jack and Kate._ (Screams)_ Kate! Jack!  
Sawyer: Doc! Doc!

_Jack turns his head in their direction but Juliet pushes him along._

Andie: Kate!  
Sawyer: Kate! Doc!  
Andie: Jack!

_They all leave, out of sight, and the alarm ceases._

Sawyer: What the hell's going on?

_Time lapse shot into the surgery. Jack is working on Colleen. Kate is standing off to the side in scrubs. Juliet is there as well. Tom and Pickett are watching from up above._

Jack: Kate, hold this.

_Kate looks scared._

Jack: Kate, come on, I need you now.

_Kate moves closer to Jack and holds a clamp, but she doesn't look at the sight of blood everywhere._

Jack: She's got a retro-hepatic caval bleed. It's behind the liver. I need lap pads, as many as you got.

_We can see Colleen start to flat line on a heart monitor._

Jack: The crash cart, now. Juliet, I need paddles.

_Juliet looks helpless._

Juliet: It's broken. We've had...Jack, we haven't had anything happen before. We didn't--we have--I don't...  
Jack: Kate, move.

_Kate gets out of the way as Jack tries to do CPR, but Colleen is dead._

Jack: Time of death _(he looks, but doesn't find a clock)..._she's gone.

_Shot to up above where Danny (Pickett) is in a rage._

Pickett: They did this! They did this!  
Tom: Danny, wait. Danny, wait, no.

_Tom can't stop him. Danny pushes past him and runs out of the building._

_Shot to Pickett storming towards Sawyer's cage in a fit of utter rage._

Andie: What's going on?

_Pickett goes over to Sawyer's cage and yanks it open. He advances on him._

Sawyer: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Take it easy, Hoss. Take it easy.

_Pickett drags him out of the cage and throws him to the ground. _

Andie: Stop it!  
Sawyer: Take it easy!  
Pickett _(throwing him against Andie's cage):_ Shut up!! _(to Andie)_ Do you love this guy?  
Andie: What?

_Pickett punches Sawyer._

Pickett: I said do you love him?!  
Andie: Stop it! Stop!  
Pickett _(punching Sawyer):_ Do you love him?! Do you love him?!

_Sawyer falls to the ground with his back against Andie's cage. She reaches through the bars and grabs him around the chest, attempting to protect him from Pickett's attack. She starts crying in fear._

Andie: Leave him alone!! Stop it!  
Pickett _(punching Sawyer):_ Do you love him?!  
Andie: Stop it!!  
Pickett: Do _(punch) _you _(punch)_ love _(punch) _him! _(punch)  
_Andie: Yes! I love him!!  
Pickett: What?!  
Andie: I love him!! Please. Leave us alone! Leave us alone.

_She cries and grips Sawyer's body tighter and leans her head against his. Pickett backs off, choking back tears._

Pickett _(exiting)_: Lock him up!

_Two of the Other guards grab Sawyer out of Andie's arms._

Andie: No! Don't touch him!

_They toss a very groggy Sawyer into his cage and lock it up. Then they all leave. Andie stays on the ground gripping the bars of her cage and trying to catch her breath while watching Sawyer lolling around on the ground bleeding and in obvious pain. Her hands cover her concerned face and leads into…_

_FLASHBACK. _

_Shot of Andie's eyes covered by someone's hands. Camera pulls back to reveal its Nick. He takes his hands off Andie's eyes._

Nick: Surprise!

_Andie looks before her and sees an empty room with the walls painted in baby blue with planes around the edge._

Nick: I finished it myself.  
Andie: I can see that.

_She walks into the room and looks around._

Andie: I thought we agreed on a neutral colour like yellow or white? I'm not even pregnant yet.  
Nick: Blue is unisex.  
Andie: And planes?  
Nick: Hey, it works.

_Andie smiles and looks around the painted room. Then she looks back at Nick._

Andie: Are we sure we wanna do this? The doctor said that the chances of me having a baby are slim to none.  
Nick: Yeah, but it's not an impossibility.

_Andie looks sad. Nick goes over to her._

Nick: Hey. We're not doing this to replace Grace. We both want kids, right?

_Andie nods._

Andie: I just...I don't want to go through that again. I lost Grace before I even got to meet her. I don't want to lose anymore.  
Nick: We're gonna get through this.

_Andie nods purposefully._

Andie: Of course we will.

_Nick hugs Andie tightly._

_End of FLASHBACK._

--


	7. Chapter 7: My Love For You Is Blind

**Chapter Seven**

**"My love for you is blind…"**

_Back on the island, Sawyer is cleaning himself up with his bucket of water and sponge._

Andie: Are you okay?  
Sawyer: Fan-friggin-tastic. Guy hits like a girl. No offense; he sure don't hit like you.  
Andie: Why would he do that?  
Sawyer: Hell if I know. These people ever make any sense to you?

_Andie suddenly she gets up and starts climbing to the top of her cage._

Sawyer: What are you doing?  
Andie: Take a guess.  
Sawyer: Hang on a second, Angel.

_Andie climbs out of the cage and scales down the side before jumping to the ground._

Sawyer: I told you, the time ain't right.  
Andie: The time's not right? Are you insane? They almost killed you!  
Sawyer: That was before-  
Andie: Before what?!

_Andie walks up to the side of Sawyer's cage and yells at him through the bars._

Andie: I don't know what they did to you. But I know you're scared enough to lie to me about it. And that scares me more than anything else.  
Sawyer: Wait.

_Andie goes and grabs a rock and starts hitting the lock on his cage._

Sawyer: Wait! What are you doing? Andie, stop it!

_She keeps hitting the lock on his cage._

Andie: I'm getting you out of here.  
Sawyer: Don't. Andie, stop!  
Andie: I'm not leaving you, Sawyer.  
Sawyer: Andie, stop!

_Sawyer reaches through the bars and grabs her wrists._

Sawyer: You've got to go. You've got to leave me!  
Andie: What?  
Sawyer: Run! Get the hell outta here!

_Andie looks him in the eyes and sees the look he's giving her. And that scares her._

Andie: What did they do to you?  
Sawyer: Will you go!!  
Andie: No! What did they do?!

_The alarm on Sawyer's heart monitor starts beeping._

Andie: What is that thing? _(She grabs his wrist and looks at it.)_ Is that a heart monitor? Why did they give you this?  
Sawyer: Would you just go. It's every man for himself, Andie, you have to run!

_Andie doesn't move._

Andie: Why didn't you fight back?!  
Sawyer: What?  
Andie: Why didn't you fight back?! You didn't even try, why didn't you do anything?! Tell me the truth for once in your life!  
Sawyer: If you really love me...go.

_Andie looks up at him sadly. She gets tears in her eyes._

Andie: I only said that so he'd stop hitting you.

_Sawyer doesn't know what to say. Andie backs away from Sawyer's cage and goes back to her own. She starts climbing back into her own cage._

Sawyer: What the hell are you doing? Andie?! Damn it, Angel, go. Every man for himself. Get the hell out of here.

_Andie slides back through the roof of her cage and drops through safely._

Andie: If I can't leave with you; then I'm not leaving.

_Flash to black._

_Shot of Andie and Sawyer in their separate cages, not speaking. The tunnel door opens and Pickett comes out. He goes over to Andie's cage._

Pickett: Time for work.

_As Andie moves towards him, she sees no one is going over to Sawyer's cage._

Andie: What about him?  
Pickett: He's getting the day off.  
Andie: I'm not going anywhere without-  
Sawyer: Go, Angel. He wants to give me a breather, I say let him.  
Andie: No, we're a team. We do this together. You break rocks and I haul 'em. _(to Pickett)_ I won't go without him.  
Pickett: Fine. Lord knows I don't wanna break up the _team_.

_Pickett motions to a guard who goes and lets Sawyer out._

_Shot to Jack and Kate being put into Jack's cell. Tom locks them in. Juliet is standing on the other side of the glass._

Juliet: I'm letting Kate stay with you for now, Jack. Call it a favour. And I hope you'll remember it next time I ask you for one.  
Kate: What about Sawyer and Andie?  
Jack: Wait, Andie? She's here?  
Juliet: She recklessly came back to save you all.  
Kate: Did you hurt them?  
Juliet: No.

_She starts to leave._

Juliet: Remember what I said, Jack.

_She leaves. Jack turns to Kate._

Jack: Where are Sawyer and Andie?  
Kate: In cages. Andie and I were in the same one before they took me and brought me to you. _(Beat)_ Jack, they make us work.  
Jack: Work? Doing what?  
Kate: Hauling rocks. I don't know what for but it looks big.  
Jack_ (seriously):_ Did they hurt you?  
Kate _(holding back tears)_: No. _(Beat)_ I'm so glad you're okay.  
Jack: Me too.

_Shot to Andie breaking rocks. Sawyer comes back every now and again with a wheelbarrow to shift the rocks she's breaking. Suddenly a loud alarm blares. Pickett grabs his walkie talkie and starts yelling into it. He stops talking and points at Sawyer and Andie. _

Pickett: Get on the ground! Both of you!

_To armed guards come up and push them to the ground. Pickett storms passed them. He points at Sawyer._

Pickett: He moves; shoot him.

_He speaks into his walkie talkie._

Pickett: How the hell did she get over here?!

_Suddenly, one of the Other guards who has his gun on Sawyer is hit by something. Alex comes running up out of nowhere with a slingshot and starts pelting the Others with stones. _

Alex _(To Sawyer and Andie)_: Come on! Get up! Go!

_Alex turns around with her slingshot pulled back, but is confronted by Pickett holding her at gunpoint. _

Pickett: What the hell do you think you're doing?  
Alex: What, you gonna shoot me?  
Pickett: You know you're not supposed to be here. So let's just calm down-  
Alex: What did you do to him, Danny?! Where is he?! I wanna talk to Ben.  
Pickett: Sure, that sounds like a great idea. So why don't we just lower our little sling-  
Alex _(Hysterically)_: WHERE IS HE?! Tell me!

_Another Other man comes up behind her and restrains her. _

Alex: Get off of me!  
Pickett: Get her out of here. Get her out of here!  
Alex: Let me go!_ (to Andie as she is being dragged away) _Listen, whatever they say, don't believe them! _(She locks eyes with Andie) _They're gonna kill your boyfriend just like they killed mine!

_Andie watches them drag her away, kicking and screaming. Then she exchanges a worried look with Sawyer._

_The alarm stops. Juliet appears and goes to talk to Pickett. Then she approaches Andie._

Juliet: I need you to come with me, Andie.  
Sawyer: Leave her alone you bitc-

_Pickett elbows him in the face as he walks past._

Andie: Hey!  
Pickett _(to Sawyer)_: Shut up and get working.

_He shoves Sawyer back to the rock piling area. Sawyer turns to look at Andie but Pickett shoves his head and makes him look forwards. Juliet hands Andie a bag to put over her head._

Juliet: Put this on. Please.  
Andie: You think that just cos you're polite I'm going to-  
Juliet: Just do it.

_Andie sighs and puts the bag over her head._

_Into FLASHBACK._

_Shot of Andie's eyes covered in an eye mask. Camera pans back to reveal she's relaxing in a chair outside her house. Nick comes out. She removes the eye mask. Nick sits down._

Nick: How is the life of leisure treating you?  
Andie: I'm growing accustomed to it.  
Nick: Well, you gotta take it easy. You're resting for two, now.

_Andie grins and sits up._

Andie: Can you believe we got pregnant so soon?  
Nick: Well, we were definitely trying hard enough.  
Andie: I just can't believe it.  
Nick: In a good way or bad way?

_Andie gets up, goes and sits on his lap and kisses him._

Andie: Definitely a good way.

_The phone inside the house starts to ring._

Andie: I'll get it. It's probably your mother again.

_Nick laughs as Andie gets up. His face changes to worry when he sees a blood stain on his knee where Andie was sitting._

Nick: Andie…?

_She turns and looks at him. She sees the blood stain on his knee. She looks down at the back of her dress and sees a blood stain. Blood suddenly starts trickling down her legs. Andie gets extremely pale._

Andie: Nick…  
Nick: Oh my God.

_Andie faints and falls forward. Nick catches her and lays her on the ground._

Nick: Andie?!

_Close up shot of Andie's closed eyes._

_End of Flashback._

_Shot to Andie on the island. The bag is taken off her head and her eyes open. She's sitting across from Juliet._

Andie: What's happening? Where's Sawyer?  
Juliet: Working. I wanted to talk to you.

_Andie laughs sardonically._

Andie: Great. Let's have a D&M right here and now. I'm up for it, let's go.  
Juliet: I'm serious, Andie.

_Andie sighs._

Andie: What?  
Juliet: We need Jack to perform surgery on someone and he won't.  
Andie: Course he won't. Why would he? Why should he help you?  
Juliet: Because he's the only one who can.  
Andie: Well, sucks to be you.  
Juliet: Please, Andie.  
Andie: Look, I'm not going to try and convince him to do this.  
Juliet: Yes, you are.  
Andie: Oh, am I? And why's that?  
Juliet: Because if you don't...Pickett is going to kill Sawyer. And we're going to let him. _(Beat)_If you want to save his life, then you'll do as I ask.

--


	8. Chapter 8: The Wound That Would Not Heal

**Chapter Eight**

**"The wound that would not heal"**

_Shot of Jack and Kate together in the cell sitting next to each other against the back wall._

Kate: We're underwater?  
Jack: Yeah.  
Kate: How far away from the cages do you think we are?  
Jack: I have no idea. We could be anywhere around the island.

_The metal door scrapes open and Juliet steps inside with Andie, her head covered. Kate recognizes her and hurries to the glass._

Kate: Andie.

_Juliet removes the hood. Andie looks around apprehensively before her eyes settle on Jack and Kate._

Andie: Jack. Kate.

_Andie approaches the glass. Jack stands by Kate._

Juliet _(exiting)_: I'll give you some privacy.  
Jack _(to Andie)_: Are you okay? Did they hurt you?  
Andie: No, I'm okay.  
Kate: Sawyer?  
Andie: He's okay, too.

_Andie looks at Jack._

Jack: What's wrong?  
Andie: Jack...you have to do it.  
Jack: Do what?  
Andie: What they asked you to do. The operation.  
Jack: What did they do to you?  
Andie: Nothing, Jack-  
Jack: What did they do?!  
Kate: Jack.  
Andie _(tries not to get upset)_: Nothing.  
Jack: How did they get you to ask me that? What did they do? What did they promise you?  
Andie _(gets panicked)_: Nothing, please!  
Jack: Then what are you doing here?!  
Andie _(crying)_: They're gonna kill Sawyer!

_Jack is taken aback. Kate looks confused._

Kate: What?

_Andie breaks down. Jack moves away from the glass._

Andie: I'm sorry. Jack, please. They said if you do this they'll let us go.  
Jack: And you believe them?  
Andie: I have to. Please, Jack.  
Jack: We're done here.  
Kate: Jack, wait.  
Andie: Jack, no, no, please!  
Jack _(yells)_: We're done here!  
Andie: No!

_Tom comes into the room and goes to Andie. She won't leave the glass._

Andie: Jack, please! Jack!  
Jack: Get her outta here!

_Tom grabs Andie's wrists and cuffs them._

Andie: No, Jack! Please! Jack you have to do it! Jack!

_Tom has to drag her out screaming. Even after he closes the door, her cries can still be heard. Kate leans her hands against the glass._

Andie _(os):_ Jack, please! Jack!  
Kate: Jack...  
Jack: Don't.  
Kate: You're just gonna let them kill Sawyer? You can't do that!  
Jack: They're not gonna let us out of here, Kate. They're gonna have me do this operation and then we're all going back to our cages. And they might kill Sawyer anyway.  
Kate: Yeah, they might. But if you don't do this then they will for sure.

_Jack looks up at Kate and sees the concern in her eyes. He looks away and shakes his head slowly._

Jack: I'm sorry.

_Shot of the cages. It has started to rain. A struggling Andie is led back to her cage by Juliet. She removes the hood from her head and Andie can see that Sawyer's cage is empty. Juliet locks her in her own cage. _

Andie: Where is he? Where's Sawyer?  
Juliet: You really care about him, huh?  
Andie: What did you do to him?  
Juliet: I'm sorry you weren't able to help us, Andie.

_Pickett enters and is holding Sawyer at gunpoint, and pushing him forward. _

Juliet: Danny...

_Suddenly, Pickett knocks Sawyer over the head with his gun violently, pushing him in the cage._

Andie: HEY!  
Juliet: DANNY! _(Pickett locks the cage)  
_Pickett: Right. Sorry, Jules. _(Back at Sawyer) _You got anything you wanna say to your girl? You best say it tonight.

_Danny gives him a dirty look and stalks off, Juliet following. Sawyer stands up painfully. _

Sawyer: And how was your day, honey?

_Andie looks away from him. She goes and sits down against the back wall of the cage. Sawyer can see she's been crying._

Sawyer: What happened? Where did they take you?  
Andie: I saw Jack and Kate.  
Sawyer: What?  
Andie: They're fine.  
Sawyer: Then why're you crying?  
Andie _(averts his eyes)_: I'm not.  
Sawyer: Andie, hey, look at me.

_He kneels down in his cage so that he's at her level._

Sawyer: Dammit, Andie, look at me.

_She looks up at him solemnly._

Sawyer: Keep your head. Don't lose it on me now, Angel.

_Andie looks up at him. Her blank face leads into…_

_Into FLASHBACK._

_Shot of Andie and Nick in a doctor's office, Dr Rose Allen._

Andie: This is the second baby I've lost in six months. What the hell is wrong with me?  
Dr. Allen: Well, we got your results back from the specialist.  
Nick: And?  
Dr. Allen: I'm afraid I have some bad news.  
Nick: What is it?  
Dr. Allen: The injuries you sustained in that car accident caused severe bleeding in your abdomen and irreparable damage to your uterus.  
Nick: Irreparable?  
Andie: Wait, what are you saying?  
Dr. Allen: I'm saying that with all the trauma your body has been through since the crash and with this miscarriage, your body has become an inhospitable environment.  
Andie: So...you're saying this may never happen for us again.  
Dr. Allen: It will be difficult if not impossible for you to conceive again. And if you did become pregnant, your uterus is not stable enough to carry a child to term.  
Andie: Are you telling me I can never have children?  
Dr. Allen: I'm very sorry.

_Andie and Nick both look crestfallen._

_End of FLASHBACK._

_Shot of Andie and Sawyer in their cages. They are both sitting on the ground._

Sawyer: Tell me what they did to you.  
Andie: What?  
Sawyer: Whatever they did shut you up real tight. I wanna know what they said.

_Andie sighs._

Andie: They want Jack to do surgery on Ben.  
Sawyer: Who the hell is Ben?  
Andie: Gale. He's their leader. He's sick. The blonde, Juliet, she said if Jack does it, they'll let us all go.

_Sawyer thinks about this for a moment._

Sawyer: What the hell does that have to do with you?  
Andie: They wanted me to convince him to do it.  
Sawyer: Why?  
Andie: They just did.  
Sawyer: Well, the Doc ain't stupid enough to trust these nutjobs. He won't do it.  
Andie: I told him he had to.  
Sawyer: What? Why in the hell would you do something so stupid?!

_Andie gets to her feet._

Andie: To save your life!  
Sawyer: My life don't need saving!  
Andie: Do you wanna die?! Cause that's what's gonna happen! They said if Jack doesn't do this they'll let Pickett kill you! Do you think he won't do it? Do you see how he looks at you?!  
Sawyer: Dammit, Andie, calm it down.

_Andie starts climbing out of her cage._

Sawyer: Andie, don't! Get down, we've been through this!  
Andie: Shut up, James! If you don't want Jack to save your life then you're gonna have to let me do it.

_She jumps free of her cage and runs over to Sawyer's._

Sawyer: Andie, stop it!

_She grabs a rock and starts banging at the lock again._

Sawyer: Andie, wait!

_She smashes the lock clean off the door and shoves it open. Sawyer doesn't move. Andie looks at him frustratedly. Her voice cracks involuntarily as she speaks._

Andie: Why aren't you running?

_Sawyer sighs._

Sawyer: Cos there ain't nowhere to run to. _(Beat)_ We ain't on our island.  
Andie: Yeah, I know that.  
Sawyer: What?  
Andie: How the hell did you think I got here? I hid my boat on the shoreline. Come on!

_She turns frantically to run but Sawyer grabs her wrist._

Andie: Come on!  
Sawyer: Why didn't you tell me?

_She tries to pry her hand out of his grip._

Andie: We have to run, now!  
Sawyer: Andie.  
Andie _(getting panicked)_: Come on! Move!!

_She tries to pull him out of the cage. Sawyer watches her with a confused look on his face. She looks back at him with terrified eyes._

Andie: Sawyer, come on! Please! We have to run, please!

_He doesn't say anything. He doesn't let go of her arm. She starts to cry._

Andie: We have to get outta here! Come on! _Come on_!

_Sawyer puts his other arm around her waist and pulls her to his chest._

Andie: No, don't, Sawyer…please…

_She rips her wrist from Sawyer's grasp but he just puts his other arm around her back and holds her close to his chest. Andie starts crying, and trying to regain her composure. _

Sawyer: It's okay.

_Andie pulls away from him._

Andie: No, it's not okay. It's not okay. They're going to kill you unless we get out of here.  
Sawyer: It ain't up to you to save me.  
Andie: I'm not gonna let you die, don't you get that? Why do you think I came back here? _(She gets overcome with tears)_ How could you _think_...that I could do this without you?

_Sawyer looks her in the eyes and then grabs her into a hug._

_Shot pulls away from the cage focused on the two of them hugging. The only sound to be heard is the rain and Andie's sobs._

_Shot back close to Sawyer and Andie. She's gripping him tightly and he's stroking her hair. She pulls back from him and looks up into his eyes. He touches the side of her face._

Sawyer: Do you really love me?

_Andie's face crumbles, she doesn't want to answer. She looks away from Sawyer but he turns her face back._

Andie: What if I do?

_Sawyer runs his hand over her cheek and leans in._

_Suddenly the tunnel door opens and Pickett and a guard come storming out into the rain. _

Pickett: Well, well. Look who got out of her cage. _(Beat)_ You two shoulda run when you had the chance.

--


	9. Chapter 9: Runaway Run

**Chapter Nine**

**"Runaway run"**

_Sawyer pushes Andie behind him but she stands out in front and protects him._

Andie: You can't do this.  
Pickett: Step away, lady.  
Andie: No.  
Pickett: Step away. He's coming with me and you can't stop it.

_The guard comes towards Sawyer. He swiftly punches out the guard and grabs for Pickett's gun. Pickett isn't fast enough and Sawyer grabs it. He pins Pickett to the cage and holds the gun to his neck. But in this time, the guard has recovered and is now holding a gun at Andie's head, pinning her the same way Sawyer's pinned Pickett._

Pickett: You let me go or I do her to.

_Sawyer glares at Pickett._

Pickett: And Sawyer...I'll do her first.

_Sawyer looks over at Andie. She looks back at him helplessly. She shakes her head._

Pickett: Let go!  
Andie: Don't you let go! Don't even think about it, dammit. Sawyer, you fight!

_Sawyer looks over at Andie, who is helpless, pinned at gunpoint up against the cage bars by the second Other man. _

_Sawyer lets go and lets Pickett have the upper hand. He is pushed face-first into the cage bars, and Pickett holds the gun to his head. _

Andie: Sawyer, you bastard, _FIGHT_!

_Picket pushes Sawyer out of the cage with his gun to his head._

_Shot to the OR, Jack is in surgery and has opened up Ben's back. Kate is standing nearby as is Juliet and an Other man. When the Other man with them turns, Jack takes the scalpel and makes a deliberate incision in Ben's back. Immediately, the heart monitor beeps faster as Ben's pulse increases. _

Juliet: What happened? Is he ok?  
Other Man: His blood pressure's dropping. He shouldn't be bleeding like that!  
Jack: Nope, no, he shouldn't. _(he nods at Kate)_

_Kate punches the Other man in the OR out and he goes crashing into a small table. Tom watches from the above observation deck, speechless. _

Jack _(To Juliet):_ Step away from the table.  
Juliet: Jack...  
Jack: Step away from the table! Now!

_Juliet steps away. Tom is still watching, shocked. Kate joins Jack as he pulls down his mask and walks up to meet eyes with Tom. _

Jack: Can you hear me in there?  
Tom: Yeah.  
Jack: Good. I just made a small incision in Ben's kidney sac. Now, if I don't stitch that back up in the next hour, he's dead. Now get in here, and bring that walkie-talkie!

_Tom hurriedly starts coming down to them. Jack turns to Kate._

Kate: What?  
Jack: You have about an hour head start before they come after you.  
Kate: What are you talking about?  
Jack: You're gonna get Sawyer and Andie and you're gonna get the hell outta here.  
Kate: No, no, I'm not leaving you.  
Jack: Yes you are. You have to.

_Kate gets tears in her eyes._

Jack: You remember what I told you on the beach? The day of the crash. You remember what story I told you when you were stitching me up?

_Kate doesn't reply._

Jack: Do you remember it?!  
Kate: Yes, I remember.  
Jack: When you get safe, you radio me, and you tell me that story.  
Kate: Jack, please.  
Jack: If I don't get a call from you in the next hour, I'm going to know something went wrong, and _(turning to Tom)_ HE DIES!  
Kate: I can't leave without you!

_Jack pushes Kate towards the exit but she refuses to go._

Jack: Yes, you are. Go!

_She stops._

Kate: Jack! I can't!  
Jack: Go, now!  
Kate: I can't!  
Jack: Kate, dammit, RUN!!

_Kate turns and speeds out the door._

_Shot to Andie and Sawyer's cages. Andie is in a fit of hysterics as she tries to save Sawyer. Or, rather, get him to save himself. Pickett shoves Sawyer out between the two cages._

Andie: No, no, NO!! NO!! You get your hands off of him, you Sonuvabitch! Get off him!  
Pickett: On your knees!

_He pushes Sawyer down on his knees._

Andie: NO! Please! I will do _anything_ you want!

_Pickett turns to her._

Pickett: I want you to watch.  
Sawyer: Close your eyes, Angel.  
Andie: Stand up!  
Sawyer: Close your eyes!  
Andie: No, you stand up! Stand up, dammit! _Stand up_!!

_Sawyer turns away from her and closes his eyes. Pickett holds the gun to his temple._

Pickett: This is for Colleen, you son of a bitch!  
Andie: NO!!

_Pickett's walkie talkie crackles. Tom's voice can he heard over the speaker._

Tom _(Over walkie)_: You there? Pick it up. Pick it up, Danny. Pick it up, dammit!

_Danny picks it up._

Pickett: WHAT?!  
Tom: Are you anywhere near the cages?  
Pickett: Yeah, you could say that.  
Tom: Give your walkie to Kate.  
Pickett: Kate?

_At that moment, Kate comes running out of the tunnel near the cages and into the rain. She stops short when she sees Sawyer kneeling on the ground with a gun to his head and Andie sobbing._

Pickett: What the hell is going on?  
Tom: Just give your walkie to Kate and let the other two go.  
Pickett: Why?  
Tom: Because if you don't, the doctor's gonna let Ben die! Just do it now!

_Pickett stands with gun in right hand pointed at Sawyer, and walkie in left hand, trying to decide. He then turns and tosses the walkie to Kate. He moves away from Sawyer and motions to the guard holding Andie. _

Pickett: Let her up.  
Kate _(into walkie)_: Yeah?  
Jack _(on the other end)_: Kate?  
Kate: Jack.  
Jack: Remember what I told you. Now run!

_Andie elbows the guard holding her in the chest and twists herself around. She knees him and then shoves him down. Kate runs and knocks Pickett in the head with the walkie talkie. Sawyer throws him into the cage and grabs Andie's arm. He pulls her out and Kate locks the cage._

Andie: What the hell is going on?  
Kate: We're leaving.

_Kate takes the lead and the three of them run off into the jungle._

_--_


	10. Chapter 10: As Fast As You Can

**Chapter Ten: **

**"As fast as you can"**

_Shot of Kate, Sawyer and Andie running away from the cages. They stop to take a breath._

Sawyer: Alright, Freckles, what the hell went on back there?  
Andie: Where's Jack?  
Kate: Doing the surgery. He bought us some time. If they don't let us off this island, he's gonna let Ben die.  
Andie: Why would he do that?  
Kate: To save us.

_Sawyer turns to Andie_

Sawyer: Where's this boat a'yours?  
Andie: By the beach. _(She looks at her surroundings)_ But I'm not really sure how to get there. _(she points ahead of them and slightly to the right)_ I think it's that way.

_Off to their left, they here someone running towards them. They turn and see Pickett along with some other Others. They all have guns._

Pickett: There!  
Kate: Run!

_The three of them take off again. Kate is in the lead with Andie behind her and Sawyer bringing up the rear. Gunshots are fired at them from behind but they keep running. They come to hill. While running up it, Andie slips. Sawyer grabs her by the middle and pulls her up and they continue to run._

Kate: Split up!

_Kate takes off to the left. Sawyer goes to the right and Andie continues between them. They all lose sight of one another as they run._

_Shot of Andie running hard through the dense jungle. All of a sudden, someone pulls her arm and yanks her behind a tree. It's Sawyer. Kate is beside him. They stay put. Pickett and the others come to the clearing behind them and then take off to the left. Kate checks that they're okay to move and they keep running._

_They spilt up again but this time Kate and Andie go in one direction while Sawyer goes in the other._

_Shot of Andie and Kate running. Suddenly, an Other man steps out in front of them and they stop in their tracks._

Other: No more running, ladies.

_He readies his rifle at them. Kate grabs Andie' arm and they step back. Suddenly a gun shot rings out and the Other man falls, grabbing his shoulder. Sawyer comes into view holding a handgun._

Andie: Where'd you get that?  
Sawyer: Lifted it off the bastard you held you down in that cage.  
Kate: Come on.

_Kate grabs Andie's arm and they keep running. Sawyer pockets the gun and runs after them, passing the injured Other man whose hurt, but still alive and yelling._

_Shot of the beach on the Others island. It looks calm and serene._

_Kate, Sawyer and Andie come crashing out of the jungle and are slightly taken aback by the fact that they made it._

Kate: Do you know where we are?

_Andie looks up and down the beach._

Andie: This way.

_She takes off to the right. Sawyer and Kate follow. They are well behind Andie. When they reach her, she's uncovering her boat from the edge of the jungle. Kate and Sawyer help her drag it to the waters edge._

Pickett _(os)_: Not so fast.

_Shot reveals him coming out of the jungle with a gun pointed at Sawyer. Andie runs in front of him._

Pickett: Did you really think I was gonna let you leave?

_He aims the gun at Sawyer._

Andie: No!

_She runs and jumps in front of him._

Pickett: You don't move and you'll die, too.

_Andie doesn't move._

Pickett: Your choice.

_A gun fires. But it's Pickett who falls. Juliet comes out of the jungle holding a gun to him. Then she turns to Kate, Sawyer and Andie._

Kate: Why did you do that?  
Juliet: Because you were told you could leave the island. And that's what I'm helping you do.

_She chucks Kate a walkie talkie._

Juliet: Call him.

_Kate is holding the walkie talkie looking confused. Andie is standing protectively in front of Sawyer. Juliet lowers her gun._

Juliet: It's alright, Kate.

_Kate looks at Andie and Sawyer then clicks on the walkie talkie._

Kate: Jack?  
Jack: Kate, I'm here. Are you alright?  
Kate: Yeah...we have a boat...they're letting us go.  
Jack: Who is?  
Kate: The blonde woman.  
Jack: Sawyer and Andie? Are they okay?  
Kate: Yeah, yes. They're okay.  
Jack: Tell me.  
Kate: What?  
Jack: The story I told you to tell me when you were safe.

_Kate gets very emotional as she speaks._

Kate: You were doing surgery on a girl and you messed up. You made a mistake. You tore something on her back and all the nerves came loose. And you said you were so afraid. And you said the fear was so real. And you didn't know what to do, so you counted to five. And then you weren't afraid anymore. And then it was just gone. And you fixed her. You saved her.  
Jack: I need you to make me a promise, Kate.  
Kate: Jack?  
Jack: Promise me that you'll never come back here for me. Don't come back, Kate.  
Kate: Jack, where are you?

_The line goes dead._

Kate: Jack?! Jack, where are you? Please!

_She realizes that he's gone and looks up at Juliet._

Juliet: You have to leave now.

_Sawyer and Andie get the boat near the water._

Sawyer: Let's go, Freckles.

_A very upset Kate helps push the boat into the water and the three of them set out to their island. Juliet watches until they are out of sight before heading back into the jungle._

_Shot on the boat. Andie is sitting up the front while Kate and Sawyer steer. She is watching the island._

Andie: How could we not notice this island?  
Sawyer: When you're on an island in the middle of nowhere, you don't look for company.

_Andie looks at Kate who has a steely expression on her face._

Andie: Hey. When we get to our camp we'll tell Sayid and Locke and whoever else wants to help and we'll go back there for him.

_Kate doesn't reply._

Andie: Kate. We'll get him back. _(Beat)_ I promise.

_Kate glances at Andie and nods once._

_Flash to black._

--


	11. Chapter 11: My Island Home Is Waiting

**Chapter Eleven: **

**"My Island home is waiting"**

_Shot of Sawyer, Kate and Andie pulling the raft up onto the beach. They've arrived at their island. The sun has almost set._

Andie: I don't think it's a good idea.  
Kate: We can't get back to camp in the dark.  
Andie: Why not? We're on our island now. We follow the beach and we'll get there tomorrow.  
Kate: Wandering around aimlessly on an island with monsters and polar bears is bad enough during the day. Plus we could trigger one of Rousseau's traps.  
Sawyer: I agree with Freckles. We can make camp and start up tomorrow.

_She looks between them and sighs loudly._

Andie: I hate you both.

_Time lapse shot to later that night. Andie and Sawyer are sleeping near each other next to a dwindling fire. Kate is nowhere to be seen._

_Shot of Kate by the beach where they arrived on the island. She is pushing the boat towards the water. _

Sawyer: Kate?

_Sawyer comes out of the jungle to the beach. Kate stops and looks at him._

Kate: I have to go back.  
Sawyer: Well, hell, lemme get Andie and-  
Kate: No, you're not coming. It'll be easier if I just go on my own.  
Sawyer: It's dangerous.  
Kate: So was running after Andie when the Others took her but that didn't stop you. _(Beat)_ You gotta do what you gotta do. You know that.  
Sawyer: Kate, no.

_She pushes the boat onto the water and climbs in._

Kate: Get Andie back to camp. I'll bring Jack home.

_She starts rowing away. Sawyer leaves the beach._

_Shot of Sawyer arriving back at the little camp. Andie is sleeping by the fire. He lies down near her, but not too close. He lays his head down and closes his eyes. Andie moves in her sleep and rolls over. Her arm falls on Sawyer's chest, but she doesn't wake up. Sawyer opens his eyes and sees her hand has moved, but he doesn't shift it. He closes his eyes and goes back to sleep._

_The next morning._

_Shot of Sawyer sleeping. The sun is up now. Andie's arm appears and starts shaking him awake urgently._

Andie: Sawyer? Sawyer, wake up!

_Sawyer jolts out of his sleep and sits up._

Sawyer: What happened?  
Andie: Kate's gone.

_Andie gets up and starts wandering around in worry. Sawyer gets to his feet, a slightly guilty look on his face, but he doesn't say anything. _

Andie: What if they came back for her at night? What if she went for a walk or something and fell? _(Beat)_ Kate?!

Sawyer: She's fine, Andie.  
Andie: You don't know-

_She turns around and sees his face. He averts her eyes._

Andie: You _do_ know.

_She walks up to him._

Andie: Where is she?

_Sawyer looks at her, realizes he's busted, and sighs._

Sawyer: She left last night. She took your boat and went back for Jack.  
Andie _(stunned)_: What?!  
Sawyer: I tried to stop her.  
Andie: Yeh? Great job.  
Sawyer: Andie, we both knew she wasn't gonna sit around while the Doc was still with them.  
Andie _(getting annoyed)_: You just let her leave? Sawyer, they'll kill her if she goes back over there, don't you get that?  
Sawyer: She can take care of herself, Andie. I wouldn't have let her go if I didn't think so.  
Andie _(sarcastically)_: Oh, that makes me feel much better; she got your tick of approval.  
Sawyer: Hey, what was I s'posed to do? Drag her back by her hair?  
Andie: Yes! Do something! What if it was me?

_Sawyer doesn't really know what to say to that._

Sawyer: Andie...  
Andie _(calming)_: Look, whatever. We'll get back to camp; get Sayid, Locke and Eko and whoever else wants to come. Then we'll go get them both.  
Sawyer _(shrugs)_: Sounds good to me.  
Andie: Good. _(Beat)_ Then let's get back to camp.

_Andie takes the lead and starts walking into the jungle. Sawyer watches her for a moment before following her._

_Shot of Andie's face, determination in her eyes, leads into FLASHBACK_

_FLASHBACK_

_Shot of Andie outside a home about three or four years before the island. She is leaning inside the engine of a truck, fiddling with the engine. Her clothes are covered in oil. The radio is on beside her and is playing "You All Everybody." A man comes into view beside her car. Danny._

Danny: Don't see most women doing this.

_Andie looks unimpressed to see him._

Andie: I'm not most women.  
Danny: Yeah, I know that.  
Andie: What do you want? You said you wouldn't drop around here anymore.

_Andie walks to the front of the car and turns it on. The car doesn't start. She moves back to look under the hood._

Danny: Unless it was important.  
Andie: I told you I didn't want any part of your _business_, Danny. Hand me the pliers.

_She holds out her hand. Danny looks in her tool box, finds the pliers and hands them over._

Danny: I got a proposition for you.  
Andie: Not interested.  
Danny: Hear me out. Now, you make not like it, but you have a talent for finding the right people for the job.  
Andie: Still not interested.  
Danny: There's this society party thing by the Sydney City Social Club by the beach Friday night. We're talking big names, international money. They're flying people in from everywhere, the States, the UK, even some guy from Korea.

_Andie leans out of the car and looks at him, still unimpressed._

Danny: All I need you to do is find me a lackey, someone I can mould.  
Andie: You mean manipulate?  
Danny _(shrugs)_: Pot-ay-to, pot-ah-to.

_Andie shakes her head and goes back to try the car engine again. This time, it cranks to life. But after a few seconds, it dies and smoke starts billowing from the engine._

Andie: Crap.

_She goes back, yet again, to try and fix the car. Danny takes a look at the beaten up old truck._

Danny: Damn, Andie, I know I pay you better than this. Why're you driving such a beat-up piece of crap?

_She looks up at him._

Andie: It was my Dad's. You remember him, don't you?  
Danny: Hey, we're not having this conversation again. I didn't have anything to do with your Daddy's disappearance. Just cause they ain't found him doesn't mean I did anything.  
Andie: You were blackmailing my mother, Danny. Why do you think I agreed to work for you? To keep her safe.  
Danny: Yeah, I heard she's sick. That's a bummer. _(Beat)_ You know, I'd hate to drag her back into this. Hell, if she knew her baby girl was working with me, she'd jump outta that hospital bed and strangle me.  
Andie: Leave her out of this.  
Danny: Come to this party with me, and I will.

_Andie looks as though she'd rather eat her own face. She looks towards him._

Danny: It ain't like a job, Andie. No guns, no hurting. Just looking.

_Andie doesn't protest. Danny takes this as a yes._

Danny: Good. I'll come pick you up on Friday. Sound good?

_He turns around. He yells over his shoulder:_

Danny: Dress sexy.

_Andie glowers as she watches him leave. She walks back to the front of the car to try it again. The engine coughs a couple of times but doesn't start. Andie slams her hands on the wheel in anger._

_Close up shot of Andie's angry face._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_Shot back to Andie's determined face on the island. She is still in the lead with Sawyer behind her. They are walking up a steep hill. Andie gets to the top and looks at the view. Sawyer sees she's stopped moving and arrives beside her._

Sawyer: What're you staring at?

_She doesn't answer. She turns to him and grins before pointing at something below them. Sawyer looks._

_In the distance, but definitely visible, is their camp. Andie grins at Sawyer._

Andie: Home sweet home. Come on.

_She starts running down the hill. Sawyer smiles and jogs after her._

_Flash to black_

--


	12. Chapter 12: All You Wanna Do Is Kiss

**Chapter Twelve: **

**"All you wanna do is kiss"**

_Shot of Andie and Sawyer walking along. Andie is humming to herself._

Sawyer: What's that you're singing, Angel?

_Andie starts singing out loud._

Andie _(singing)_: Sweet home Alabama. Where the skies are so blue. Sweet home Alabama _(stops singing)_…I don't know the rest.

_After a few moments of silence, Sawyer sings out loud._

Sawyer _(sings):_ Lord I'm coming home to you.

_Andie turns around and laughs. She keeps walking, then suddenly stops. Sawyer comes up behind her._

Sawyer: What?

Andie: I think I know where we are.

_She smiles and then takes off running_

Sawyer: Wait up!

_He runs after her. He catches up to her and sees her staring at something familiar._

_Camera pans around to reveal the waterfall. Andie looks happily at Sawyer and then runs towards it._

Andie: This place was my home before the Others took my the first time.

_She points to a hollowed out spot under a tree._

Andie: That's where I slept.

_She jumps up onto a rock by the water and takes a seat. Sawyer joins her._

Sawyer: Me and Freckles stumbled across this place in our first coupla weeks here. Shame we didn't run into ya.  
Andie: Well, I walked around a lot.  
Sawyer: If I remember right; we're only a coupla hours from camp. We could get there before the lunchtime.  
Andie: Or we could stay here awhile.  
Sawyer _(nods):_ Okay.

_Andie smiles at him._

_FLASHBACK_

_Shot of an angry looking Andie sitting next to Danny in a car. He's driving. He's wearing a suit while she's wearing a sexy red dress._

Danny: Don't get any ideas tonight, Andie. We got a job to do; we do it; then we leave.  
Andie: Whatever.  
Danny: Don't 'whatever' me girl. And don't slip up tonight.

_He parks the car._

_Shot of the very swanky looking party. It's right by the water. People are milling around everywhere, all of whom look like they bleed gold. Andie takes Danny's arm as they walk into the party among the people. Danny hands Andie a glass of wine as they start wandering around. Andie spots an old man sitting at the bar laughing; he's obviously drunk._

Andie: Mr. Andrews is getting into it early; might mean troubles with Vera.

_Andie scans the room and sees Vera Andrews flirting with a young waiter._

Andie: Oh yeah; something's gone wrong there.

_Andie and Danny keep waking along. Andie spots a middle-aged woman on the arm of a handsome, young, black man._

Andie: Rowena has herself a new toyboy.

_She keeps looking around._

Andie: I don't see the Wallace's...keep an eye out.  
Danny: Wait, there's Mrs. Wallace.

_Danny spots her sitting alone and looking sad at a table. He lets go of Andie's arm._

Danny: Should be a snap. Thanks, doll.  
Andie: Don't mention it.

_Danny walks away. Andie looks somewhat bored._

Man _(os): _You look as bored with this place as I am.

_She turns around. It's Nick. Andie smiles_

Andie: Yeah, well, it's not really my scene.  
Nick: Me neither. My Dad flew me and my brothers over from Texas for this thing…gotta say, I don't see the point.  
Andie: Well, it's so the rich can praise each other for being fabulous.  
Nick: Sounds about right. _(He holds out his hand.)_ I'm Nick Matthews.

_Andie takes his hand._

Andie: Andie Parker. _(Beat)_ So, you and your brothers are here?  
Nick: Yeah, all six of us.  
Andie: Six?  
Nick: Yup.  
Andie: And where do you come in that list?  
Nick: Dead last.  
Andie: So you're the sixth of six.  
Nick: I know; crazy right?  
Andie: Sounds good to me.

_End of FLASHBACK._

_Shot back to Andie and Sawyer still sitting on the rock looking at the waterfall._

Sawyer: Let me ask you something.  
Andie: Shoot.  
Sawyer: Before...when they had us on the other island...and that dude was beating me up...you said you loved me. And then I asked you if it was true and you said 'what if I do?'...so...

_Andie doesn't look at him._

Sawyer: Do you love me?

_There's a long silence while he waits. Andie doesn't reply. She fiddles with her finger. Sawyer looks annoyed._

Sawyer: Hell, at least say something, don't just-  
Andie _(cuts in):_ I don't say things I don't mean.

_She finally turns to look at him. He leans forwards toward her. He reaches out and holds her cheek in his hand. He moves in further, but slowly, waiting for her to tell him to stop. But she doesn't. She has faint tears in her eyes, but she doesn't say anything._

Sawyer: I love you, too.

_Sawyer kisses her. They kiss for awhile. Andie pulls away first and looks down. Sawyer watches her with a sad look on his face, thinking she must regret it. Then Andie looks up and she's grinning. She jumps to her feet._

Andie: Let's get home.

_She jumps off the rock. Sawyer stands up and watches her. She turns and looks at him._

Andie: Come on.

_She grabs his arm and practically pulls him off the rock. They head into the jungle together._

_Flash to black._

--


	13. Chapter 13: We're Coming Home

**Chapter Thirteen: **

**"We're coming home"**

_Shot of Andie and Sawyer walking in the jungle._

Sawyer: Are we there yet?  
Andie: Quit asking; we're close, okay?  
Sawyer: Try to contain your excitement, there, Angel.  
Andie: Yeah, well, I'm just not that thrilled about having to tell them that there's only two of us coming back; not four.  
Sawyer: Maybe they should explain why they ain't come looking for us. Hell, Sayid knew you came back for us. In fact, I'd be surprised if Locke-

_Sawyer steps on something._

Sawyer: Ow, ow, ow!  
Andie: What happened?  
Sawyer: I stepped on something. Son-of-a-bitch!

_Andie goes over and checks it out._

Andie: Looks like a dart.  
Sawyer: How the hell did it get out here?  
Andie: Who knows? Maybe it's Rousseau's. Alright, just relax your foot for a second, okay? I'm going to pull it out. On the count of 3. Ready? 1 - _(She yanks it out)_  
Sawyer: Ow!! You said "3"!  
Andie _(smiles)_: Yeah, well, I lied.  
Sawyer: I thought you didn't say things you don't mean.

_She sits down close next to him. They look at each other for a long moment._

Sawyer: Listen...if you're sorry 'bout what happened…if you wanna pretend like we never-

Andie: I'm not sorry. _(She smiles)_ Come on.

_She gets to her feet and holds out her hand to him. Sawyer looks up at her and smiles, takes her hand and lets her pull him up._

_Scene switches to Andie and Sawyer arriving at the beach. A few redshirts see them. Sun spots them too and runs over._

_Shot of Claire playing with Aaron's hands while Charlie holds him. She says something to Charlie, but he sees Andie and Sawyer. Claire turns and sees them. She looks thrilled and speeds over to Andie, jumping into her arms and almost knocking her down. Charlie comes over with Aaron, Andie hugs him over the baby. Charlie hands Aaron to Andie and she hugs him._

_Sayid and Locke come out of the jungle and see the commotion. They come over to Sawyer and Andie. Andie spots Sayid. She hands Aaron back to Charlie and walks over to him smiling._

Andie: Told you I'd be fine.

_Sayid laughs and hugs her happily. Sawyer is shaking hands with a few people. He glances over at Sayid and Andie but is interrupted as Locke greets him._

_Time lapse shot to later on. Sawyer looking through his tent. Andie is talking with Locke and Sayid._

Andie: Eko's dead?  
Locke _(nods)_: A couple of days ago.  
Andie: Oh my God.  
Sayid: Kate and Jack, do you know how they are?  
Andie: As far as I know, they're fine. Kate escaped with Sawyer and me...but she went back for Jack.  
Locke: Went back? Why?  
Andie: Probably because he told her not to.  
Sayid: Why didn't he want you to come back?  
Andie: Well, he fixed it with the Others to let us go if he stayed. He probably didn't want us to screw it up. _(Beat)_ Oops.  
Locke: Hurley told us they let Mike and Walt go.

_Andie glances over at Sawyer. He's storming over to Desmond and Charlie asking about his stash. He then storms off into the jungle._

Andie: Yeah, and gave him a boat. He took off; never looked back.  
Sayid: Did you see any other boats?  
Andie: No, but they sure got out of there quick smart.  
Locke: So they can leave the island?  
Andie: Probably. Juliet was there; the blonde who took me before. Something tells me she didn't swim between the islands.  
Sayid: This zoo where they held you, is that where they live?  
Andie _(shaking her head)_: It's not a zoo per say; it just seemed to be somewhere they held animals a long time ago. But anyway, I think they defiantly live on this island.  
Locke: I think so too.  
Andie: You do?  
Locke: When Eko died...the sunlight hit his stick...we've got a compass bearing.  
Andie: Nice. I don't really know what that means, but nice.  
Sayid: We'll take the boat around the island tomorrow, go back to that fake camp we found; start from there.  
Andie _(backing away)_: Until then.

_She smiles and walks away._

_FLASHBACK_

_Shot of Andie and Nick sitting together at a café during the day._

Nick: Why were you so wary about going out today? We've been dating for six months now, since that fancy party.  
Andie: Well, y'know I had to make sure you were legit.  
Nick: Come on; be straight with me Andie.  
Andie: I guess it's just...six months...everything's going great. And I'm just waiting for something to come along to screw it up.  
Nick: And what if it doesn't? What if we're this happy forever?  
Andie: Then you, my dear, are deluded.

_They laugh. Andie's phone rings. She checks the caller ID. It reads Danny. Andie doesn't answer._

Nick: Problem?  
Andie: It can wait.

_Shot of a nervous Andie's face._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

_Shot of Andie walking through the jungle. She hears some familiar voices and heads towards them._

Jin: Good see you.  
Sawyer: Well, look at that. Somebody's hooked on phonics.

_Andie crashes through the jungle towards them._

Andie: I want in on this guy love.

_Hurley and Jin look stunned/thrilled._

Hurley: Andie!

_He picks her up into a huge hug._

Hurley: I knew it! I knew you'd be okay!  
Andie: That makes two of us.  
Jin: Andie.  
Andie: Hey Jin.

_They hug. Andie notices the truck._

Andie: Awesome car…  
Hurley: What about Jack and Kate? Are they with you? Are they alright?  
Sawyer: No...No they've still got them.  
Hurley: Okay. It's okay. It's going to be alright. Jack's going to be alright. We all are.  
Sawyer: Well, what a relief.  
Hurley: Naw, see, things are getting better. The car, you guys coming back safely; it's a sign.  
Sawyer: Yeah, a sign I want my stuff back. Charlie and Des told me you helped yourselves while I was gone.  
Hurley: Uh-uh; forget that. You're going to help us fix this thing.  
Sawyer: Now why would I do that?  
Andie: Yeah, no offense Hurley, but this things a piece of crap.  
Hurley: There's beer.  
Andie _(immediately)_: I'm in.

_Flash to black._

_--_


	14. Chapter 14: Here In My Car

**Chapter Fourteen: **

**"Here in my car"**

_Shot of Hurley, Andie, Jin and Sawyer tipping the van up. It's terribly dirty, creaking and looks absolutely unroadworthy. Sawyer opens the side door, and Vincent jumps in._

Sawyer _(to Vincent)_: Me first, now, come on.

_There are a number of papers littering the floor of the van._

Sawyer: What the hell is up with all this recycling?  
Hurley: You got me, dude.  
Andie: Shove.

_She knocks past Sawyer to get into the car. Jin opens the engine compartment. Sawyer finds a map._

Sawyer: Looks like those Dharma freaks were building some sort of dirt road. _(Spots the beer)_ Woo, now we're talking.  
Andie: Score.

_Jin looks over the engine. It's rusted and covered in ivy. He speaks to Hurley in Korean._

Hurley: Looks good to me. Engine's fine, right?

_Andie spots something on the floor of the van. She picks it up. It's a skull._

Andie: Oh God!  
Sawyer _(surprised)_: Son-of-a -- what's a head doing back here?  
Hurley: Oh, that's just Roger.  
Andie: Oh… _(Picks up the head)_ Hey there Roger… _(She tosses the head out of the car.)_ Ew.

_She gets out and shakes her hands off._

Hurley _(loudly to Jin)_: I'm going to start the car now.  
Andie: He's not deaf, Hurley.  
Jin: _'in Korean'_  
Hurley: Just relax; we're good. This'll work.  
_  
Sawyer grabs the beer out of the van, as Hurley gets into the driver's seat._

Hurley: I have hope. This will work.

_He closes his eyes and turns the key, but nothing happens._

Hurley _(softly)_: Damn it.

_Sharp cut to Sawyer opening a beer. Andie is trying to reattach Roger's head to his body which is sitting up against the car. Jin is working on the engine in the background with Hurley standing over him._

Sawyer _(smells the beer)_: Hoh, it's flat and it stinks.  
Andie: Beer is beer, man. Throw me one.

_Sawyer hands her a can. She opens it and swigs down half the can. She starts coughing and has to stop._

Andie: Oh God, that's disgustingly fantastic!

_She drinks some more._

Hurley _(to Jin):_ Can you get it to work? Do you know what's wrong?  
Sawyer: Chill out; let the man do his thing.  
Hurley: Dude, that beer's been sitting there since before Rocky III, maybe even II. It's probably poison by now.  
Sawyer _(pointing at Roger):_ Skeletor seems to like it.

_Sawyer clinks the beer can on Roger's skull _

Sawyer: Bottoms up.  
Hurley: That's not cool, dude. That guy had a mom, a family, and friends. Oh, and a name. Not Skeletor, its Roger Workman.

_Sawyer looks at the name on the man's jumpsuit._

Sawyer: It's Work Man, you blockhead. That's his job. _(Laughs)_ He was a Dharma janitor.  
Hurley: Yeah, well you should still respect the dead.

_Sawyer laughs in a kind of inebriated way. Andie chuckles._

Andie: You drunk.  
Jin: _'in Korean'_  
Hurley: Whoa, whoa, whoa, can you fix it?  
Jin: No. No fix.  
Hurley: But you have to! Can't you try, dude? I mean, we've got to get this thing running.  
Sawyer: Leave the man alone. He's right, "no fix." Take a look at that mess. No way its going to get running. How thick are you?  
Andie: Come on, Hurley. Even if it doesn't run; it's still a great place to hang out. I say we drink all the beer then stumble back to camp singing love songs.  
Sawyer: That's the spirit!  
Hurley: No, we can do it. We just have to try.

_Andie finishes a beer and crushes the can in her fist._

Andie: Alright, alright. I'll look at it. Man, you guys suck with cars.

_She gets up and goes to look at the engine._

Hurley: What's your problem, man? Why do you don't want this to work?  
Sawyer: I don't care if it works. Why is it so important to you?  
Hurley: Because we could all use a little hope.  
Sawyer: If it's hope you're looking for ESE, you're on the wrong damn island. There sure as hell ain't no hope here.  
Andie: Ladies! Knock it off.

_Hurley glares at Sawyer and goes over to Andie. She is looking into the engine._

Hurley: Where'd you learn about cars?  
Andie: My Dad was a mechanic. And I was an only child so I spent summers as a kid learning how to fix old cars.  
Hurley: My Dad liked cars, too. _(Pauses) _He took off when I was ten.  
Andie _(nods/pauses)_: I was sixteen.  
Hurley: Can you fix it?  
Andie: Hurley, mate, this thing is riddled with ivy; there's probably dirt in the tubes and who knows what happy little creature's set up camp in there. This van's been degrading for, what, thirty years if we're going by the beer? Even if the engine turns over, the battery's probably flat. It'll just cut out.

_Hurley looks devastated. Andie pats his shoulder._

Andie: I'm sorry.

_Hurley looks depressed and walks away._

_Later that day._

_We see Hurley praying as Jin and Sawyer talk. Andie is sitting in the truck with her legs hanging out next to Jin. Sawyer is sitting next to Roger on the ground._

Sawyer: Beer.  
Jin: Beer.  
Sawyer: Bingo. Beautiful. _(He taps the van) _Car.  
Jin _(he taps the van)_: Car.  
Sawyer _(pointing to Hurley):_ International House of Pancakes.

_Andie kicks him._

Sawyer _(laughing):_ Ow. _(To Hurley)_ What are you doing over there?  
Hurley: I'm praying.  
Sawyer: Praying for what?  
Hurley: Help.  
Sawyer: Well, hell, I've got you a little help right here.

_Sawyer tosses a can of beer in Hurley's direction and Hurley watches it roll down a hill…idea! He gets to his feet and runs off._

Andie: Hurley!

_She climbs over Sawyer to yell after him._

Andie: Hey! Where you going? _(Beat)_ I love you!

_She realizes she's leaning over Sawyer. She pats his chest._

Andie: Sorry. I'm so drunk. It's weird that you can still get drunk off ancient beer, isn't it?  
Sawyer: Not when you have a half dozen. _(to Jin)_ Lady can't hold her liquor.

_Jin holds up a can of the beer._

Jin: Beer...liquor.  
Sawyer: Hey, he's learnin' on his own! Atta boy!  
Andie _(hands him a can)_: Have a beer.  
Jin: Liquor.

_Scene switches to Sawyer, Andie and Jin at the van._

Sawyer: I'm sorry.  
Jin: I'm sorry.  
Sawyer: Okay, nice. Keep it coming.  
Jin: You were right.  
Sawyer: Okay. That's two. Hit me.  
Jin: Those pants don't make you look fat.  
Sawyer: Now you got it; only 3 things a woman needs to hear.  
Andie: And three reasons why you're not married.

_She laughs a little drunkenly. Then she gets a solemn look and turns to Jin._

Andie: I'm sorry; I've been drinking…  
Jin: Liquor?  
Andie: Yeah, too much.  
Hurley _(entering)_: Come on. Get up; we've got work to do.  
Sawyer: What's your problem, Jumbotron?  
Hurley: Shut up! Red -- neck -- man.  
Andie _(sarcastic)_: Wow, calm down.  
Sawyer: Touché. _(Charlie enters)_ What is Jiminy Cricket doing here?  
Andie _(practically yells):_ Hey Charlie!  
Charlie _(smiles)_: Hello Boozy.

_She points a finger at him and winks._

Hurley: We need another man.  
Sawyer: Another man for what?  
Hurley: To push this car, dude.  
Sawyer: Push it? Push it where?

_They push the van to the edge of a fairly steep hill._

Sawyer: Oh, this is going to be real good.  
Andie: Yep…this is where I'm gonna die.

_She looks into the van and pulls out a can of beer._

Andie _(happily):_ Ooh, and I've gone to heaven.

--


	15. Chapter 15: The Ride Of Your Life

**Chapter Fifteen: **

**"The Ride Of Your Life."**

_FLASHBACK._

_Nick and Andie are in her father's truck driving along. Andie's behind the wheel. Nick is singing to __"Lucky Too" by Bob Neuwirth__._

Nick _(singing): _It was Christmas in Las Vegas, when the locals came to town. Theresa hit a streak and laid her waitress apron down.  
Andie: That is just beautiful.  
Nick _(laughs): _You know it.

_Andie phone rings. She reaches for it but Nick grabs it before she can._

Andie: Hey!  
Nick: No talking while driving, Andie. It's illegal.

_He looks at the ID and it reads: _Danny_._

Nick: Who's Danny?  
Andie: No one, just give it here.

_Andie snatches the phone from his hands and shuts it off. Andie doesn't look at it and this worries him._

Nick: Who is he, Andie?  
Andie: He's no one, okay? Just leave it. Please.  
Nick: Is he that guy who was at your mothers' funeral last week?  
Andie: Nick, stop it.  
Nick _(worried/angry)_: No, come on, Andie. Who is he? Did he threaten you?  
Andie: I can handle it, Nick.  
Nick: We're supposed to handle things together.

_Andie pulls the car into their driveway and gets out. Nick is right behind her. _

Nick: I wanna know, Andie!

_He grabs her arm and pulls her around to face him._

Nick: Please. Let me in on this.

_Andie takes a long pause._

Andie: He's my boss.  
Nick: Boss? At the auto shop?  
Andie: I don't work at an auto shop. I lied to you. And I'm really sorry.  
Nick: Then what do you do?  
Andie: I can't tell you.  
Nick: Why?  
Andie: Because you're safer not knowing.  
Nick: What the hell's that supposed to mean? _(Beat)_ What did this guy do to you?  
Andie: Just trust me, Nick, okay? _(Beat)_ Look, I get that this is hard for you to understand. And if I was standing where you are right now, I wouldn't know what to think either. _(getting upset)_ So if you want to throw away everything we have then, fine! But I think it's a real waste because I love you.

_Nick looks taken aback. Andie looks as though she wished she'd never said anything._

Nick: I love you, too, Andie. _(Beat)_ And nothing you can say or do will ever change that.

_Andie looks like she's about to cry._

Andie: Promise?

Nick: I promise. Cm'ere.

_Nick pulls her into a hug and kisses her head._

_Shot of Andie's tear filled eyes. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_Back on the island, we see a shot down into a valley._

Sawyer: Are you nuts? You're not going to drive down that.  
Andie: It's suicide.  
Hurley: We're going to jumpstart it. You guys are going to push it. And then on the way down I'm going to pop the clutch and get it started. _(To Andie)_ That could work right?  
Sawyer: Yeah, in a parallel universe where you'd win Mr. Universe.  
Andie: Hurley, you see those rocks? All you're going to do is crash into those. Real fast. And that's only if you don't roll over first.  
Jin: Hurley, no.  
Hurley: Dudes, I know how to drive. Now come on, just push me. This'll work; I know it.  
Sawyer _(to Charlie): _What are you out here for -- watch him crash and burn?  
Charlie: Came to ride shotgun.  
Sawyer: Well, it's your funeral. _(To Jin and Andie)_ Come on, let's give 'em their ride.  
Andie: Oh no, I'm not playing a part in this road-to-death trip.

_Jin follows Sawyer as Hurley and Charlie get in the car._

Andie: Well, if you're all going too…

_She runs around to Sawyer and Jin._

Hurley: Push!

_They push the van down the slope and it bounces along picking up speed. Andie watches on concerned._

Andie: Oh god, we killed them.  
Sawyer: Have faith, Angel.  
Andie: Oh Christ.

_The van speeds further towards the rocks. Suddenly, it cranks to life and the radio kicks on and starts playing a song at full volume. Charlie and Hurley can be heard screaming in happiness._

Sawyer: Son-of-a-bitch.  
Andie: Woo!  
Jin: Hurley!  
Sawyer: Let's go.

_Sawyer grabs Andie's hand the pair of them plus Jin and Vincent run down to meet the van._

Charlie: Fancy seeing you here.  
Sawyer: Joyridin' time, boys.  
Andie _(over-excited)_: Yeah, let's do that!

_They climb into the back and Hurley starts driving around. There screams of laughter are the only thing that can be heard._

_Fade to a montage of Jin, Charlie, Andie and Sawyer returning to the beach. Jin gives Sun a white flower. Charlie talks to Claire. Andie goes over to Claire and holds Aaron. Sawyer carries the beer and wants to bring it to the "kitchen" and share, but can't bring himself to do it. Hurley sits contentedly in the van and then starts driving around on his own._

_Sawyer has a beer alone at his tent while wistfully watching the others. He looks at Charlie and Claire and Sun and Jin. Andie's legs come into view and she sits down beside him. She takes a beer. He tries to stop her, they're his stash now, but she just sits down, opens the beer and starts drinking it. He gives in, smiles and they start talking. She reaches over and rubs some dirt of his cheek. Sawyer laughs and starts shaking the dirt of his hands. Andie retracts her hand and sees her ring; the ring that Nick gave her. She rubs it with her fingers. Her smile fades._

_Flash to black._

--


	16. Chapter 16: Any Dream Will Do

**Chapter Sixteen: **

**"Any dream will do"**

_Shot of Andie walking alone through the jungle. The sky is a dark, purplish colour and the trees are insanely green. The emphasis on everything makes this obvious to be a dream._

_Andie continues along. Every now an again she hears someone running towards her, but when she turns around there's no one there. Suddenly a figure runs out in front of her on the path. It's Kate._

Andie: Kate. What's going on?  
Kate: Follow me.

_Kate takes off down the path. Andie runs to catch up with her. She sees Kate run into a hatch up ahead, the hatch she was carried into by her friends when she got shot. _

_Andie heads towards it._

_She reaches for the handle._

_A baby begins to cry loudly and Andie retracts her arm._

_Shot of Andie waking up on the island. She blinks a few times, the sun is shining. She realizes it was a dream. A baby is still crying. Andie looks over to Claire's tent. Charlie is trying to calm down Aaron who is crying loudly._

_Andie sits up in her tent. Sawyer enters._

Sawyer: Mornin'.  
Andie: Hey.  
Sawyer: Bad night?  
Andie: Bad dream.  
Sawyer: 'Bout what?  
Andie: Nothing. Don't really remember.

_Sawyer sits down beside her. Andie' eyes drift out to the ocean._

_Shot of Kate creeping through the jungle on the Other island. She has her gun out ahead of her as she walks. Suddenly, she comes to something familiar._

_Kate walks ahead and spies the cages she, Andie and Sawyer were kept in. She walks on to see Sawyer's cage door is open. She heads up the path and through the door at the top._

_She walks down the empty, hollow hall, still looking around nervously._

_Shot of the tank where Jack was being kept. The door opens and Kate enters the room. The cell is now empty and the cell door is open. There is no one inside the room. Kate retreats._

_Shot of Kate walking back to the abandoned cages with a confused look on her face. Suddenly, she hears something behind her. She freezes as she hears the noise come closer to her._

Voice: You.

_Kate turns around and sees Alex standing behind her looking upset._

Kate: You.  
Alex: What are you doing here? They let you go.  
Kate: Where's Jack?  
Alex _(Beat)_: You shouldn't have come back for him.  
Kate: Do you know where he is?  
Alex: No. _(Beat)_ But I do know that we're leaving.  
Kate: Leaving? Where are you going?  
Alex: To our home. And if your boyfriend's not in his cell then they're bringing him with us.  
Kate: Help me find him.  
Alex: I can't.  
Kate: Why not?  
Alex: Because I can't.  
Tom (out of scene): Alex?! Where are you?!

_Alex looks worriedly behind her and then back to Kate._

Alex _(whispering)_: You have to get out of here. Run.

_Kate hears Tom coming and takes off into the jungle. Tom enters and glances around suspiciously._

Tom: What's going on, Alex?  
Alex: I thought I heard something.  
Tom: Well, come on. You're father's waiting.

_Alex turns and leaves. Tom glances around once more before following her._

_Shot of Andie looking deep in thought as she stares out at the ocean. Someone comes and sits next to her. She turns and sees that it's Claire._

Claire: Hey.  
Andie: Hi.  
Claire: Are you alright?  
Andie: Why do you ask?  
Claire: Well, you've only been back for two days. And the first day you spent out in the jungle with the guys and that car. And now you're sitting on your own.  
Andie: I'll be fine, Claire.  
Claire: I've got time to talk, Andie. Charlie's looking after Aaron.  
Andie: Hey, yeah. When did that happen? When I left you were hardly speaking to each other.  
Claire _(smiles)_: Things change.  
Andie: I'll bet they do.  
Claire: Don't play the teasing game. I've got a lot of bullets in my belt.  
Andie: Excuse me?

_She nods over towards Sawyer who is standing near a bunch of the other islanders as they set up a ping pong table._

Claire: You don't think I see how he looks at you?

_Andie looks slightly taken aback._

Andie: What?

_Charlie enters with Aaron._

Charlie: Claire? I think Aaron's mad at me.  
Claire: Mad at you? Why?  
Charlie: He threw up on me, I changed my shirt and he just did it again.

_Claire chuckles and gets to her feet. She looks down at Andie._

Claire: You gotta stop taking thing's so seriously, Andie.

_She gives her a warm smile and leaves. Andie watches Claire as she goes over to Charlie and takes the baby from him and they walk back to her tent together. Andie glances over at Sawyer who is talking with Hurley and then glances down at her ring again._

_Over by the water trough, Sayid and Locke are filling up water bottles._

Locke: You seem unsure, Sayid.  
Sayid: Well, John, following a compass bearing you saw on a dead man's prayer stick does not inspire me with confidence.  
Locke: Then why did you agree you come?  
Sayid: Because our friends are in trouble. And if we were in their position, they would do the same.

_Sayid adds another filled water bottle to his pack and shoulders his bag._

Sayid: Are you ready?  
Locke: Sure am.

_They head towards the jungle._

_Shot of Andie watching Hurley, Sawyer, Sun, Jin and some others near the ping pong table. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Sayid and Locke heading for the jungle. She immediately gets to her feet._

Andie: Hey!

_Sayid and Locke stop as she runs over to them._

Andie: You're going to find their camp, aren't you? Where they live?  
Sayid: Yes, we are.  
Andie: Let me get my bag and I'll come with you.  
Sayid: That's not a good idea, Andie.  
Andie: Excuse me?  
Sayid: You need to stay here.  
Andie: I know these people. I know how they work, how they move. I can help you.  
Sayid: The Others have kidnapped you three times, Andie. This tells me that they want you for reasons I am not sure of. But what I am sure of is that if you come with us, they will take you again. And they will make sure that we never get you back.  
Locke: He's right, Andie. You should stay here, re-acquaint yourself with the camp. A lot of people missed you.  
Andie: Jack and Kate-  
Sayid: If they're on this island, we'll find them.

_Andie takes a long pause. _

_Over by the water, Sawyer, Hurley and the others break apart and go their own ways. Sawyer looks to Andie's tent and sees she's gone. He looks around and sees her talking with Sayid._

_Back to Andie._

Andie: How long will you be gone?  
Sayid: A few days. Don't worry about us, Andie.

_He reaches out and takes her hand. Sawyer, who has been walking towards them, stops and watches._

Andie: Ok.

_Sayid and Locke enter the jungle. Andie turns and sees Sawyer walking away from her._

_Shot of Kate moving quietly through the jungle. She keeps low to the ground. Ahead of her, she hears noises. People moving around, yelling orders. She creeps further ahead and peers through the bushes. She sees a bunch of the Others piling things onto a boat. She can see Tom and Alex near the water as well as Ben who is on a stretcher. She sees Juliet walk over to a man. He turns around and Kate gasps. It's Jack. All of a sudden, a gun is pushed into Kate's neck._

Man: Got her!

_Kate holds up her hands as the man leads her out of the jungle and onto the beach. Jack looks stunned._

Jack: Kate?

_Jack moves towards her but Juliet pulls his arm back._

Jack: Let her go.  
Juliet: You shouldn't have come back here, Kate.

_Kate struggles in the man's grasp._

Kate: Get offa me!  
Jack: Let her go!

_Tom has to hold Jack back with both hands._

Juliet: You should've stayed away.

_The man behind her raises the butt of his rifle._

Jack: No!

_He smacks Kate upside the head and she collapses._

_Flash to black_

--


	17. Chapter 17: Pieces Of A Dream

**Chapter Seventeen: **

**"Pieces Of A Dream."**

_Shot of the evening sky as the sun sets._

_Shot of Andie walking over to Sawyer's tent where he is trying to arrange what's left of his stash._

Andie: Hey. Heard you lost in ping pong. No nicknames for a whole week, huh?

_Sawyer doesn't answer._

Andie: What're you doing now?

_He still doesn't answer._

Andie: Alright, what is it? What's happened?

_Sawyer gets to his feet._

Sawyer: I ain't about to be played around by you, Andie.  
Andie: What're you talking about?  
Sawyer: You say one thing to me and then the second Sayid and Locke go on their little adventure you can't wait to tag along.  
Andie: They're going after Jack and Kate, I want to help.  
Sawyer: Doesn't matter what I want, huh?  
Andie: Sawyer.

_He goes back into his tent._

Andie: Sawyer.

_She gets annoyed._

Andie: James!

_He comes back out._

Andie: Don't start ruining something before it's even started. _(Beat)_ I'm not going anywhere.

_She turns around and leaves him. Sawyer watches her go and then angrily chucks down some of his magazines._

_Shot of Kate waking up on the floor of a room. Her hands are cuffed. She can tell she's on a boat. She gets up and holds her head. She walks over to a window and can see the water that they're traveling on. The door behind her opens and Juliet enters with an icepack. She walks over to Kate and hands it to her._

Juliet: For your head.

_Kate reluctantly takes the icepack and holds it to her head._

Kate: Where's Jack?  
Juliet: Up top.  
Kate: I want to see him.  
Juliet: Not yet.  
Kate: Where are you taking me?  
Juliet: You'll find out soon. _(Beat)_ Tell me why you came back, Kate?

_Kate sits on the bed in the corner and doesn't speak._

Juliet: I already know it's because of Jack. He would've come back for you, I'm sure of that. But I didn't think you'd come back for him. Andie and Sawyer were happy enough to leave you behind.  
Kate: Don't start that. They didn't know I was gone. You're not going to manipulate me into thinking that our friends have abandoned us. They're going to keep looking for me and Jack until they find us.  
Juliet: Are you sure about that?  
Kate: Yes.  
Juliet: Perhaps you're right. _(Beat)_ But Kate, I think you need to ask yourself something. What's the real reason you came back? Is it because you truly care about Jack? _(Beat)_ Or because you're just too afraid of facing a life on this island without him?

_Juliet gets up and heads for the door. She glances back at Kate, some form of pity in her eyes. _

Juliet: We'll be there soon.

_Juliet leaves. Kate falls back onto the bed and tries to contain her tears. _

_Nighttime at the beach. All is quiet at the camp as everyone is sleeping. Shot of Andie asleep in her tent._

_Another dream. Andie is walking towards the hatch again. She can hear Kate's voice, but she can't see her._

Kate's voice: Andie, you have to help them. You have to.

_Andie runs towards the hatch and yanks open the door. _

_There's a hallway ahead of her. The lights are flicking on and off. There are puddles of water over the floor. She walks down the hallway slowly._

Andie: Kate?

_She can hear a muffled sound of someone speaking as she walks along. She moves faster. At the end of the hall is another door. She walks towards it._

_Andie yanks open the door. Inside are about fifteen people all wearing pristine, white hospital uniforms. All of their faces are covered with masks. Some of them are prepping a bed. Some of them are fiddling with instruments. One woman walks over to Andie and removes her mask. It's Juliet._

Juliet: You can't save everyone, Andie. _(Beat)_ You couldn't save Grace.

_Juliet points to Andie's abdomen. She sadly covers her face with the mask again and walks away. Andie looks down and sees blood seeping through her shirt on the right hand side of her body. Andie looks back up. All the people are gone and Kate is standing before her._

Kate: Run, Andie. Now.  
Andie: What? Kate, I-  
Kate: RUN!!

_Kate keeps screaming 'run' as Andie turns and bolts out of the hatch and back into the hallway. She reaches the door out into the jungle and pulls it open. Standing behind it is Danny. Suddenly he pulls out a gun and points it at Andie's head._

Danny _(shaking his head)_: Uh-uh-uh.

_Andie steps back. Danny fires the gun._

_Andie wakes up screaming on the island. She is standing up and Sawyer is trying to hold her back._

Sawyer: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Andie, it's alright. It's alright.

_Andie calms as she realizes where she is. Everyone else on the beach is either coming over to her or looking in her direction._

Sawyer: It was a dream. Look at me. Andie!

_Sawyer holds her head with one hand and stops her from looking around at everyone else._

Sawyer: Alright?

_Andie is breathing heavily. She looks away from Sawyer and down to the ground as she catches her breath. She almost involuntarily falls into him. He holds her._

Sawyer: What the hell were you dreaming about?

_Shot of Andie's scared and confused eyes as she grips Sawyer's arms while he holds her. _

_Flash to black._

--


	18. Chapter 18: I'm Never Alone

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**"I'm never alone."**

_Shot of the run rising. Andie is sitting in the airplane chairs out the front of Sawyer's tent as she watches the ocean again. She is fiddling with her ring. Sawyer comes out of his tent yawning and sees her sitting there._

Sawyer: You been there all night?

Andie: Couldn't get back to sleep.

_Sawyer sits in the chair next to her._

Sawyer: You ready to tell me about this dream now?

Andie: I don't know what it means.

Sawyer: That ain't what I asked.

_Andie sighs. She doesn't look at him._

Andie: There was a hatch. Kate wanted me to go inside. I did, but I couldn't find her. There was this room filled with people, the Others. Juliet was there. She told me I couldn't save them. Then she turned into Kate and told me to run.

_Sawyer nods._

Sawyer: Who's Grace?

_Andie looks at Sawyer, bewildered._

Andie: What did you say?

Sawyer: In your sleep you kept saying 'I'm sorry Grace' over and over. _(Beat)_ Who is she?

_Tears form in Andie's eyes. She looks away from him so he won't see. Then she gets to her feet and walks off down the beach. Sawyer is right behind her._

Sawyer: Andie-

Andie: I don't want to talk about it, okay?

Sawyer: Well, you have to because whatever it is, it's scaring you.

Andie: It doesn't matter anymore.

Sawyer: It matters to me.

_Andie keeps walking. Sawyer grabs her wrist and twists her around. They're eye to eye._

Sawyer: The truth. Who is she?

Andie: She was my daughter.

_Andie gets overcome with tears. Sawyer lets her go and she hurries off down the beach. He watches her go with a sorrowful/stunned look on his face._

_Claire comes over to Sawyer with Aaron in her arms. She follows his gaze and sees Andie running away._

Claire: What happened?

Sawyer: Nothing.

Claire: 'Nothing' wouldn't make Andie run away from camp. _(She turns to Sawyer)_ What did you say to her?

Sawyer: Nothing.

_He turns around and goes back to his tent. Claire watches him leave. She looks up at the beach and can no longer see Andie. Aaron starts to cry so Claire takes him back to her tent._

_Shot of Kate leaning with her back against the wall in the boat. Tom comes into the room with a bag._

Kate: Are we there?

Tom _(nods)_: Yeah, we're there.

_He shows the bag to Kate._

Tom: By now you know the drill.

_Kate gets to her feet. Tom comes over._

Tom: Y'know Kate, if you'd have gone back with Andie and Sawyer we would've left you alone.

Kate: Yeah right.

Tom: You had to come after him, didn't you?

_Kate doesn't reply. Tom sighs and then he puts the bag over her head._

_Shot of Andie sitting up on top of a cliff crying silently. The same cliff Hurley saw Dave jump off. She's leaning against a big rock watching the horizon._

Sawyer _(entering)_: What happened to her?

_Andie doesn't turn around but she roughly brushes the tears off her face. Sawyer comes in and sits beside her._

Sawyer: You're daughter. What happened?

_Andie keeps her eyes on the horizon as she speaks._

Andie: About two years ago I was pregnant. When I was about six months along, I was in a car accident. When I woke up in hospital she had already died.

_She pauses. She stops crying and develops an expressionless face._

Andie: I didn't want to see her. But my boyfriend...he thought we needed to. She was so beautiful. And so tiny. She just looked like she was sleeping. _(Beat)_ Grace was my grandmothers' name. I just always liked it.

_Sawyer doesn't know what to say. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a photo. He hands it to Andie._

_Andie takes the photo. It's the picture Cassidy gave Sawyer in prison of their daughter._

Andie: Who is this?

Sawyer: My daughter.

_Andie looks up at Sawyer bemused._

Andie: You're a father?

Sawyer: Not exactly. _(Beat)_ I've never met her. This is the only photo I have.

Andie: What's her name?

Sawyer: Clementine. _(Beat)_ Her mother named her.

Andie: How old is she?

Sawyer: Not sure. A few years.

Andie: Were you married?

Sawyer: No.

_Andie smiles at the photo._

Andie: She has your eyes.

Sawyer: Yeah.

_Sawyer takes the photo and puts it back in his pocket._

_Andie looks back out to sea. Sawyer puts his arm around her and pulls her in to lean on him. She lets him. She lies against his body and closes her eyes. Sawyer looks back out to the ocean._

Sawyer: Jack and Kate...they'll be alright.

_Andie doesn't reply. Sawyer looks down at her. She's asleep. He smiles and leans back against the rock._

_DREAM._

_Shot of Andie running through the jungle._

Andie: Kate!

_Shot to ahead of her. Kate is running. Andie tries to speed up to catch her, but she can't. Andie stops running and has to catch her breath. She turns around. Kate is just standing there._

Andie: What's going on?

Kate: Don't worry about us.

Andie: What?

Kate: You have to help them.

_A gunshot goes off. Andie looks around._

Andie: What-

Kate: They need you now.

Andie: Who does?

Kate: Go.

_Behind Kate in the distance there is an explosion._

Kate: Now!

_Kate shoves Andie with both of her hands._

_END OF DREAM._

_Kate's shoving of Andie jolts her awake. She sits up hurriedly and clutches her chest. She's still on the cliff with Sawyer._

Sawyer: What is it?

_Andie is breathing heavily. She looks back at Sawyer._

Andie: Sayid and Locke...they're in trouble.

_Flash to black._

_--_


	19. Chapter 19: Way Up High Or Down Low

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**"Way up high or down low."**

_Shot of Andie packing her bag at her tent. Sawyer is obviously trying to convince her not to go._

_Shot pans back to reveal Claire and Charlie watching them._

Charlie: From what I gathered by the yelling. Andie saw Kate in a dream and now she thinks Locke and Sayid are in danger.

Claire: Did Kate say that?

Charlie: What?

Claire: In the dream.

Charlie: Do you believe her?

Claire: Charlie...before I had Aaron, I had dreams, too; dreams that someone was attacking me and trying to hurt the baby. No one believed me but you. And I turned out to be right; they were going to take Aaron.

Charlie: Yeah, I guess.

Claire: And you had dreams where you thought Aaron was in danger, remember?

Charlie: How could I forget? Not exactly my shining moment.

Claire: My point is; when they're happening to you, you believe them. And you do what you think is right.

_Shot to Andie and Sawyer. She is heading over to fill up her water bottles._

Sawyer: This is crazy, Andie, even for you.

Andie: Alright, maybe it is. Worst case scenario, we meet up with Sayid and Locke and there are even more of us to get Jack and Kate back.

_Andie puts a compass in her bag._

Sawyer: Where'd you get that?

Andie: There was a bunch in the hatch. This is one of the few that survived the explosion.

Sawyer: I thought it collapsed.

Andie: Whatever. Point is; we'll need it.

Sawyer: We don't even know if Jack and Kate are together.

Andie: They're together.

Sawyer: How do you know, was that in your dream, too?

_Andie glares at him._

Sawyer: Sorry.

_Desmond enters._

Andie: Look, you don't have to come.

Sawyer: The hell I don't. I'm not letting you go out there alone.

Andie: Okay, then get your stuff. We leave in twenty minutes.

Desmond _(enters)_: I'd like to come with you.

Andie: Ah…Desmond, right?

Desmond: Aye. Now I may not be a tracker like yourself, but I can shoot a gun. And I lived on this island for three years; I know my way around it.

Andie: Alright, you're in.

_Charlie enters._

Charlie: Are we hiking?

Andie: You want in?

Charlie: Not particularly. But if I don't come, Claire's going to. I had to step up.

Sawyer: Can it, mini-

Charlie: Hey, hey-you lost ping pong, remember? No nicknames. I knew this would be tough on you.

Andie: Hey, get packed, all of you. Twenty minutes.

_Sawyer, Desmond and Charlie exit. Paulo comes over to her._

Paulo: Excuse me, Andie?

Andie: Yeah?

Paulo: You're going after Locke and Sayid, aren't you? I want to come with you.

Andie: I'm sorry, who are you?

Paulo: Paulo.

Andie: Right. Look, Paulo, we really don't need anymore-

Paulo: I know I'm not part of your little clique but I want to help. That should be enough. They're not just _your_ friends.

_Andie sighs._

Andie: Alright, grab your stuff.

_Nikki enters._

Nikki: Wait, if you're going, I'm coming too.

Andie: Sorry sweetheart, now we _do_ have more than we need.

Paulo: What's the harm in bringing her with us?

Andie: The more people we have, the more noise we make. And something tells me she's not gonna keep quiet.

Nikki: Hey.

Andie: Sorry. _(Beat) _Can you shoot a gun?

Nikki: No.

Andie: Can you track?

Nikki: No.

Paulo: Look, just bring her along. It can't do any harm.

_Andie sighs again._

Andie: Alright, bring her along. But she's your responsibility.

Paulo: What's new?

_Nikki hits him._

Andie: We leave in twenty minutes.

_Time lapse shot of Desmond, Charlie, Sawyer, Andie, Nikki and Paulo walking away from camp and into the jungle. Andie and Sawyer each have a hand gun. Desmond has a rifle. He and Andie are in the lead. Andie stops and looks around._

Charlie: What're you doing?

Andie: Trying to find their track.

_She takes a few steps forward and inspects the ground._

Desmond: Woman's like Sherlock Holmes.

Sawyer: On crack.

Andie: Heard that.

_Nikki turns to Paulo._

Nikki: Okay, so maybe I can't track, but neither can Sawyer and she brought him along.

_Andie gets to her feet and looks back at Nikki._

Andie: Heard that too. And the reason Sawyer's here is because, next to me, he's the best shooter we have.

Sawyer _(smirks)_: Next to you?

Andie: Take the compliment.

_She points to the ground._

Andie: Locke's footprints. They're covered.

Desmond: They could've done that themselves. I would've.

Paulo: Why?

Sawyer: So no one could follow your tracks, Metro.

Charlie: Nicknames! That's it, when we get back I'm taking something from your stash. _(Beat)_ How are we going to then? Follow the tracks?

Andie: Footprints aren't the only thing to follow. Let's go.

_Andie heads into the jungle. She starts to head into the dense brush. Nikki doesn't follow._

Nikki: Wait, this way is clearer.

Andie: Yeah, clearer and easier. Means the track would be easier to follow and there's less overgrowth so there's more of a chance they'd be spotted.

Charlie: She means Locke and Sayid wouldn't have gone that way.

Andie: Last chance to turn back, sweetheart.

Nikki: You think I can't hack this?

Andie: I didn't _say_ that.

Nikki: What the hell's your problem? You've been giving me attitude all day. Do you not want me here?

Andie: No! I don't! I don't know you; which means I don't trust you. And so far you're really pissing me off and there's nothing that could make believe that's going to change.

Nikki: You don't have to be such a bitch!

Paulo: Ladies! Calm down.

Sawyer: Screw that; lets throw some jell-o on 'em!

Charlie: Ooh, yes please.

Nikki & Andie: Shut up!

Andie: Look, I know you don't like me. And I'm sorry. But I don't care.

_She laughs a little and turns to the others._

Andie: Come on.

_Shot of Sawyer, Desmond, Andie, Nikki, Paulo and Charlie all on trekking through the jungle._

Nikki: This is getting us nowhere.

Sawyer: She told you to stay behind, princess.

Nikki: I don't want to be left out anymore.

Paulo: Neither of us do. You would think that only your little group was stranded on this island. Guess what; there's a whole bunch of us who can help if you'd just ask. And since you don't include us; we have to include ourselves.

_Andie turns and talks directly to Paulo. Nikki is behind her and watches._

Andie: More than happy to have the help, but when your girlfriend bitches the whole way it's kinda hard to convince myself that her help is worth a damn _(in the same breath but she turns to Nikki) _are you getting all this down, honey, or am I talking to fast for you?

_Desmond turns to Sawyer._

Desmond: She's, ah...tenacious.

Sawyer: You got no idea.

_Flash to black._


	20. Chapter 20: Beneath The Milky Twilight

**Chapter Twenty:**

**"Beneath The Milky Twilight."**

_Shot of the group trekking through the jungle. Andie and Sawyer are up front. Nikki and Paulo are at the end of the group playing 'I Spy'._

Nikki: I spy with my little eye, something beginning with S.

Paulo: Sky?

Nikki: No.

Andie: Silence?

Nikki: No.

Charlie: What is it, then?

Nikki: Six.

Desmond: You see a six?

Nikki: No, there are six of us. Think outside the box, people.

Andie: It's getting a little chatty back there.

Nikki: Well, forgive me if I wanted to draw our attention away from our dreary surroundings with a game. Doesn't have to be 'I spy', we could play anything. Come on, you pick one.

_Andie stops and turns to her._

Andie: Alright. Make a sentence out of the following words. Face. Your Goddam. Shut.

_Sawyer laughs._

Nikki: Ow.

Andie: You wanna play, go nuts. But keep it to a dull roar.

_Andie turns back and walks on. Charlie runs up to her._

Charlie: At the risk of feeling you're wrath, I was wondering if I could ask you a question?

Andie: Go ahead, Charlie. You don't piss me off.

Charlie: Smashing. So, how long do you think we'll be out here?

Andie: I'm not sure. Sayid and Locke had a day's head start. And there's only two of them; they could move faster than us.

_Andie stops suddenly._

Charlie: What if we..._ (He sees Andie's face)_ what?

_The others catch up and see that their leader has stopped. Sawyer goes to Andie._

Sawyer: What is it?

Andie: Ssh.

_She moves forwards a few steps._

_All of a sudden, the monster roars and crashes through the trees just beside them._

Andie: Haul ass!

_The group of them turn and run deeper into the jungle. Nikki screams._

Desmond: Split up!

_Paulo grabs a screaming Nikki's arm and pulls her one way. Charlie and Andie run another way and Desmond and Sawyer run between them._

_Shot of Sawyer and Desmond running. The monster roar becomes quieter so they stop running._

Desmond: We're close.

Sawyer: How could you know that?

Desmond: If that thing is a security system, it would go off when something threatens whatever it is that is protecting.

_Nikki can be heard screaming as she and Paulo enter._

Sawyer: You wanna keep it down, sister? That thing could come back any second.

Desmond: Where are Andie and Charlie?

Paulo: I don't know.

_Sawyer suddenly realizes that she's gone._

Sawyer: Andie?!

Paulo: Charlie?!

Sawyer: ANDIE!

_Someone comes crashing through the trees. Desmond raises his gun. Charlie comes into view. Desmond lowers his gun._

Sawyer: Where's Andie?

Charlie: We got separated.

Paulo: What the hell does that mean?

_Sawyer immediately heads back into the jungle._

Desmond: Where you going, brother?

Sawyer: After Andie.

Nikki: Are you crazy? That thing almost killed us!

Sawyer: Yeah, well, like it or not, if you were stuck out there, she'd go back for you.

Andie _(entering)_: You sure about that?

Desmond: You alright?

Andie: Never better. _(Beat)_ I found Sayid's trail.

_Shot of all of them walking through the jungle. Desmond and Andie are in the lead again talking quietly. Sawyer watches Andie ahead of him. Nikki meets up with Sawyer._

Nikki: She has issues?

Sawyer: What's that?

Nikki: Your girlfriend; she has issues.

Sawyer: With you, maybe.

Nikki: Do you really think she knows where she's going?

Sawyer: Yeah, I do. And right now she's the only chance we got so if I were you, I'd listen to her.

Nikki: And what happens if that thing comes back? Or the Others, what if they hear us coming?

_Sawyer takes out his gun._

Sawyer: That's what this is for.

_Nikki steps back._

Nikki: Don't point that at me.

_She hangs back and walks with Paulo and Charlie. Sawyer catches up to Andie._

Andie: You should've fired into the air; she woulda run off.

Sawyer _(chuckling)_: I'll remember that.

_Andie laughs. But all of a sudden, her attention is drawn to the ground. Desmond looks with her._

Desmond: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Andie: What're you thinking?

Desmond: The track splits here, goes two ways.

Andie _(smirking)_: You sure you can't track?

Charlie: Wait, splits? Locke and Sayid split up?

Andie: Maybe. Whatever reason they did it, we have to split up, too.

Nikki: What?

Andie: We follow the wrong path we could be walking for days and getting nowhere.

Nikki: We're already nowhere.

Andie: Can it, sweetheart. We've backtracked. _(She points back the way they came towards a mountain in the distance) _That mountain is to the East of our camp. Follow it and you should come out right near Sawyer's tent.

Nikki: I'm not going back.

Paulo: Yes you are.

Nikki: What?

Andie: Look, all fun bitching aside, you really can't help us right now.

Desmond: You should go back to camp, let the others know where we are and what we're doing. Keep them calm.

Paulo: What if we get lost?

Andie: You won't. Cause Charlie's gonna lead you back.

Charlie: Me?

Andie: Yeah. You're a better tracker than you realize. Just follow your heavy-ass footprints back.

Charlie: Really?

Andie: Go back to Claire; let her know we're alright.

Charlie: What about you?

Desmond: We'll be fine.

Charlie: Alright then. Good luck guys.

_Charlie, Nikki and Paulo exit. When they're out of earshot, Sawyer turns to Desmond and Andie who looked pleased with themselves._

Sawyer: What the hell was that?

Desmond_ (coy)_: What's the problem, brother?

Sawyer: Don't brother me. I saw you two cozying up before. You planned that little charade, didn't you?

Desmond: To be honest, I was never all that good at charades.

Andie: Alright, you caught us. The path doesn't split; we made it up. I would've told you but she was hanging off you like laundry. And I swear, if I had to put up with a second more of her complaining we'd need a body bag. It was just a funky coincidence that Paulo agreed with me.

Sawyer: So why Charlie?

Andie: Because if something happened to him...well, I sure as hell wouldn't want to be the one explaining that to Claire.

Desmond: There's a better chance of only three of us finding Sayid and Locke.

Andie: Is that alright with you?

_Sawyer checks his gun and slides it into the back of his jeans._

Sawyer: Dandy.

Andie: Alright then.

_They three of them head back into the jungle._

_Shot of the sun setting._

_Desmond is making a fire. Sawyer heads off into the jungle to get fire wood. Andie sits nearby Desmond._

Desmond: Pardon me if I'm being rude, but I heard a rumour that we're out here because of a dream you had?

Andie: I'm not crazy. I don't believe what happened in my dream will happen here.

Desmond: You think it was a warning.

Andie: Is that a question or a statement?

Desmond: I believe you.

Andie: I assumed you did. Why else would you be here?

Desmond: Well, to be quite honest, I don't think it's a good idea for you and Sawyer to be alone together.

Andie _(defensive)_: What is that supposed to mean?

Desmond: I just mean in the jungle. The monster and that. Never mind; forget I said anything.

_Sawyer comes back in with some wood. He adds it to the fire._

Andie: We'll head out just before sunrise so get some sleep.

Sawyer: Are you sure we're going in the right direction?

Andie: The day we came back to the beach, Locke was saying something about a compass bearing; something he'd seen on Eko's prayer stick. North at an angle of 305 degrees. We have a compass. We follow that path; we'll find them.

Sawyer: And if we don't?

Andie: Y'know, negativity really doesn't help the situation.

Desmond: Not to intrude, but if you want to be outta here by sunset, I suggest we get some rest.

Andie: I'm going to get some more fire wood; keep it burning.

Sawyer: Want me to come with you?

Andie: I won't go far.

_She pats his shoulder and then leaves. Desmond lies down to go to sleep._

Desmond: Can I ask you something?

Sawyer: Fire away.

Desmond: Have you asked yourself why she's out here looking for your friends?

Sawyer: She wants to help.

Desmond: Are you sure that's all it is?

Sawyer: What's that supposed to mean?

Desmond: When Sayid came back on my boat and told the rest of us that Andie had gone back for you...I've never seen a man so worried.

Sawyer: What're you saying, boy?

Desmond: No offense intended, brotha, but if I were you, I'd sure as hell be wonderin' why she was running off into the jungle afta' anotha' man.

_Desmond, having made his point, closes his eyes and goes to sleep._

_Time lapse. Shot of the full moon over the island. Andie comes back to the little camp and lays the firewood over the fire, careful not to wake a snoring Desmond. Sawyer is leaning against a tree away from the fire. Andie goes over to him._

Andie: What are you doing over here?

Sawyer: Thinking.

Andie: About?

Sawyer: Things.

Andie: Like?

Sawyer: Like why we're out here looking for Sayid?

Andie: Because they need our help, I've been over this.

Sawyer: Sayid's a soldier; he can take care of himself. Why do you need to help him?

Andie: He'd help me.

_Sawyer looks away from her. After a pause, he continues._

Sawyer: Do you really love me?

Andie: What?

Sawyer: Because I'm just thinking rationally. You told me you love me when we were stuck in those cages, and the second we get back to camp, its like nothings changed. Then when we're alone, it's all love again. I mean, what is that all about Andie?

Andie: I don't know what you're talking about.

Sawyer: The hell you don't. And to top it all off, you go traipsing into the jungle after another guy.

Andie: What? _(She realizes)_ Oh my God, is this about Sayid?

_Sawyer gets to his feet and walks into the jungle. Andie follows._

Sawyer: Forget it.

Andie: Are you jealous?

Sawyer: I said drop it.

Andie: No, you brought it up.

_Sawyer turns around, but then turns back. Andie grabs his upper arm and pushes him back._

Andie: Do you think I told you how I felt to screw you around? Like some kind of game? Why would I do that?

Sawyer: Maybe so you could have something to do. Maybe because now that we're safe and back with your favourite Arabian hero, you don't need me anymore. _(Pause)_ Or maybe it's just because you don't really care.

_Andie looks thoroughly hurt by his words._

Andie: Is that what you think? That I don't care?

Sawyer: Seems that way to me.

Andie: I cannot believe after everything we've been through; you still no _nothing_ about me.

Sawyer: So tell me the truth, Andie.

_As she speaks, she gets more and more upset._

Andie: The truth? You really wanna know? Fine. The truth is that it's too damn hard, Sawyer. I can't even begin to tell you how much I care about you. And when I think about if we get rescued, and not being able to see you everyday...it makes me not want to go! _(beat) _So if you think I brought you out here because you don't mean as much to be as anyone else then you're wrong. It's because you mean more to me. _(Pause) _So there, okay, there's the truth. Happy?

_She turns around to leave._

Sawyer _(frustratedly)_: You can't just-

_Andie turns back, no longer sad. She's angry._

Andie: What?

Sawyer: You can't-

_Andie gets in his face._

Andie: What?!

_Sawyer grabs her head and kisses her. He pulls back after a few moments. Andie looks up at him. Then she grabs his face and starts kissing him._

_Sawyer lifts her up into his arms and pushes her back against a tree. They break from the kiss. Andie rips off Sawyer's shirt. He pulls off her top and lifts her legs up off the ground and around his waist pressing her back against the tree. Andie laughs. Sawyer laughs too and then they kiss again._

_Flash to black._

--


	21. Chapter 21: Rest Your Bones With Me

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

**"Rest your bones with me."**

_Shot of Desmond sleeping by the fire and snoring loudly._

_Shot of Sawyer and Andie a fair way from the camp. They are sleeping below the tree. Sawyer is shirtless and has his arm around Andie. She is wearing his shirt unbuttoned and laying on top of Sawyers chest._

_Close up shot of Andie's face._

Voice: Andie!

_Andie's eyes fly open. She looks around. Sawyer is still asleep. She looks around for the voice and doesn't see anyone._

Voice: Andie!

_She carefully gets up and buttons up the shirt. She walks back to the camp and sees Desmond still asleep. She heads into the jungle after the voice. She sees something in the distance and moves towards it. She pauses as it becomes clearer. Jack and Kate; talking together, seemingly in their own little world; oblivious to what's going on around them. Andie moves closer to them._

Andie: Jack? Kate? Hey!

_She realizes they can't hear her._

Voice: Andie!

_Andie swings to her left towards the voice. She still doesn't see anyone. She moves away from Jack and Kate._

_A cat meows and runs along the ground past Andie. It's gray and white and has blood on its fur, but doesn't look injured. Andie keeps walking. Ahead of her she sees a cow and a horse eating the grass._

_Shot to behind Andie's back where someone is coming towards her. The figure grabs her upper arm and turns her around. It's Eko._

Eko: You must continue. Do not stop searching.

_The monster roars and slams through the trees beside her. She screams._

_Shot of Andie standing in the jungle in the morning coming out of the dream. She looks around confused at how she got where she was._

Sawyer: Andie?!

Desmond: Andie?!

_Sawyer comes crashing through the jungle, sans shirt, and sees her standing frozen. He hurries over to her._

Sawyer: Hey, what's going on? I woke up and you weren't there.

Andie: I…I…

_Desmond comes in._

Desmond: Sleepwalking through the jungle? That's new.

Andie: I wasn't sleepwalking…

Sawyer: It was a dream.

Andie _(shakes her head vehemently)_: No it wasn't. It was real.

Desmond: Maybe we should go back to camp. Jungle fever might be setting in.

Andie: We're not going anywhere. If I wasn't sure Locke and Sayid need us before, I damn sure am now.

_She walks away from them both. Desmond looks to Sawyer._

Desmond: That shirt of yours looks good on her.

Sawyer: Shut up.

Desmond _(chuckles)_: I'm all for it, brotha. _(Beat)_ But is she in the right head space? For this hike, I mean. We wake up, she's gone and we find her standing in the middle of the jungle?

Sawyer: She's fine.

Desmond: Granted I don't know her that well, mate. But she's definitely not fine.

_Desmond walks after Andie. Sawyer watches him, knowing he's right, and then follows._

Shot of Kate being led to a room by Juliet. Kate has a bag over her head and her hands are cuffed. Juliet enters the room and uncuffs Kate's hands. Then she takes the bag off her head. Kate looks around the room. There's a bed, a bathroom, a closet and a camera blinking in one corner, but other than that, it's empty.

Juliet: This is where you'll stay.

Kate: I want to see Jack.

Juliet: Kate-

Kate: Look, I did what you asked. I behaved on that damn boat. I didn't cause trouble, I didn't ask questions. I just want to talk to Jack.

_Juliet is silent._

Kate: You can see me, right?

_She points to the camera in the corner of the room._

Kate: I won't try to escape, I won't hurt anyone. Please...let me see Jack.

_Juliet sighs._

Juliet: I'll see what I can do.

_Juliet goes to the closet and pulls out a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt._

Juliet: In the meantime, take a shower. I think these are more like what you'd wear, right?

_Juliet hands the clothes to Kate who takes them suspiciously._

Juliet: Don't worry; there are no cameras in there.

_Juliet leaves. Kate goes into the bathroom and closes the door._

_Shot to Kate taking a shower. She gets out and changes into the clean clothes. She looks at herself in the mirror for a few moments. She plays with her hair a little. She sighs and starts toweling it dry. She turns and opens the bathroom door. Someone is standing in her room._

Jack: Hey.

_Flash to black._

_--_


	22. Chapter 22: I Guess I Missed You

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

**"I guess I missed you."**

_Kate stares bewilderedly at Jack._

Kate: What's going on?

Jack: They said you wanted to see me.

_Kate looks relieved/suspicious/confused/happy all at once. She goes up to Jack and hugs him._

Kate: Are you alright?

Jack: Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?

_They pull away from each other and he starts checking her._

Kate: No, I'm okay.

Jack: Sawyer and Andie, are they with you?

Kate: No, they got back okay.

Jack: Good. _(Beat)_ Kate, what're you doing here? I told you not to come back for me.

Kate: I couldn't...I couldn't leave you.

Jack: You promised.

Kate: I'm not gonna apologize.

Jack: I'm not asking you to.

_They are silent for a few moments._

Kate: Where are we?

Jack: Their island. On the opposite side to where we crashed.

Kate: This is where they live?

Jack: Yeah, I guess so.

Kate: What about Ben?

Jack: He's okay. He'll need a wheelchair for awhile, but he'll be fine.

_Kate nods._

Kate: Are they gonna let us go?

_Jack shakes his head._

Jack: I don't know. They're not chaining me up and obviously they're keeping you relatively happy so at least they're not treating us like prisoners.

Kate: Where are they keeping you?

Jack: In a room like this.

_Kate nods. Someone knocks at the door three times._

Tom's Voice: Time's up, Jack.

_Jack looks down. Then back up at Kate._

Jack: I'm glad you're okay, Kate.

Kate: Me too.

_She smiles. He walks over to her and squeezes her hand._

Jack: It'll be okay now.

Kate: I know.

_He walks out of the room. Kate goes over to her bed, sits down and starts crying silently._

_Shot of the Des, Sawyer and Andie walking through the jungle. Andie's in the lead. Suddenly, she hears something and stops. Sawyer hears it to and stops next to her._

Sawyer: Is that a cat?

_Ahead of them, through the jungle, a gray and white cat comes walking through. It has a blood stain on its fur, just like the cat from Andie's dream. It slinks over to Andie and starts rubbing against her legs. She picks it up._

Desmond: Is that blood?

Andie: I think so. But she doesn't seem hurt.

_The cat starts to purr._

Andie: We're on the right track.

Sawyer: How do you know?

_Andie puts the cat down._

Andie: I know.

_Shot of Charlie leading Nikki and Paulo back to the beach._

Nikki: I don't hate her, Paulo. On the contrary, I quite like Andie. But you gotta admit she's been acting weird. I mean, running off into the jungle because of dream? Come on.

Charlie: She was kidnapped by a bunch of strangers and locked in a cage. I doubt anyone would be normal after that.

Paulo: How long do you think it'll take?

Charlie: For what?

Paulo: The Others to come back.

Nikki: Who says they're going to?

Paulo: They kidnap Jack, Kate and Sawyer. Lock up Andie when she tries to save them. They escape; something They obviously didn't want to happen. So, I just assume they'll want them back at some point.

Charlie: Well, aren't we the optimist.

_He leads them through some trees and they hit sand. Nikki points ahead of them._

Nikki: Look.

_Shot of Sawyer's tent right ahead of them._

Paulo: Andie was right.

_Nikki and Paulo hurry ahead back to camp. Charlie follows._

Charlie _(to himself)_: Thank you for leading us back, Charlie. No problem, guys. Happy to do it. Never mind that I kept you from the monster or-

Claire: Charlie!

_Claire hurries up to him and hugs him. He's a bit surprised at her affection but grateful to have it.  
_

Claire: Are you alright? What happened? Why are you back so soon? Is Andie alright?

Charlie: I'm good; nothing; Andie told me to and she's fine.

Claire: Wait, Andie told you to come back? Why?

Charlie: Let's walk, shall we?

_They walk off down the beach together._

_Shot of Andie, Sawyer and Desmond. Desmond suddenly stands in front of Andie._

Desmond: Wait, stop!

Andie: What are you doing?

Desmond: We should go that way.

_He points to the left of direction they've been walking._

Sawyer: What for?

Desmond: We just should.

Andie: Why?

_Suddenly there is a huge explosion up ahead of them. Sawyer grabs Andie and shields her while Des hits the ground._

Sawyer: What the hell was that?

Andie: Come on!

_She runs in the direction of the explosion._

Sawyer: What? No! Andie!

_He runs after her. Desmond follows._

_Shot of Andie running through the grass. She slows as she hears two people arguing. Sawyer runs up behind Andie with Des at his heels. She motions for them to shut up._

_Sayid, Locke and a man wearing an eye patch come into view at the end of the path. They all see each other at the same time. They look at each other for a few moments._

Andie: What's up?

Locke: Hello there.

Desmond _(nodding at Mikhail)_: Who's your friend?

Sayid: One of Them.

_Andie sees the bandage on Sayid's upper left arm._

Andie: What happened to your arm?

Sayid: I was shot.

Andie: Oh.

Sawyer: What do you plan to do with him?

Sayid: He's going to take us back to his people.

Andie: You think they'll trade Jack and Kate for him?

Locke: It's better than showing up empty handed.

Desmond: Do you know where there camp is?

Sayid: I have a map I found in his home. It appears to be of some kind of compound. A place with electricity. Abandoned or not; I would like to go there.

Sawyer: Where is this 'compound'?

Sayid: The other side of the island. We'll have to pass through our camp to get there.

Locke: Well, what're we waiting for?

_Andie, Sawyer and Desmond step aside as Sayid takes the lead with Mikhail. Then they all follow._

_Shot of Kate scanning the bookshelf in her room. It has a number of books on it. She takes out one and flips through it as the door to her room opens. Juliet comes in._

Juliet: Hello, Kate.

Kate: Thank you for letting me see Jack.

Juliet: You're welcome.

_Juliet stands off to the side of the door, motioning for Kate to leave the room._

Kate: Where are we going?

Juliet: I want to show you something.

_Kate walks out into the hallway and sees that they're alone._

Kate: What, no armored car?

Juliet: No one else knows I'm here. Come on; we have to hurry.

_Juliet leads Kate down the hallway._

Kate: Why do you keep going against your people?

Juliet: Come on.

_Juliet opens a side door._

Juliet: Hurry.

_Kate goes into the room. There are some monitors all showing different things. People working in a garden, people playing football, etc and some of them aren't turned on._

Kate: What are we doing here?

_Juliet turns on one of the blank monitors. Footage comes up of Andie, Sawyer, Locke, Desmond, Sayid and Mikhail. Kate leans in to get a closer look._

Kate: Where are they?

Juliet: The other side of the island. They're coming for you.

_Kate turns to Juliet._

Kate: Why are you showing me this?

Juliet: Because I wanted you to know. And I wanted you to know that I know.

Kate: Why?

Juliet: Because I'm the only one who's seen this. And I don't plan on telling anyone else.

Kate: Why not?

Juliet: We have to go.

_Kate moves towards the door. Juliet turns off the monitor and leads Kate out of the room. She takes her back to her room. Kate turns to Juliet before she leaves._

Kate: Why won't you tell anyone that our friends are coming for us?

_Juliet pulls the door closed, but stops halfway and looks at Kate._

Juliet: Because some of us want things to change.

_Flash to black._

_--_


	23. Chapter 23: Leave It All Behind

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

**"Leave it all behind."**

_Night_

_Shot of Andie, Sawyer, Desmond, Locke and Sayid with a gun to Mikhail's head walking through the jungle._

Sawyer: What's the plan here, boys? We bring your little pirate friend back to camp and he'll magically lead us to his buddies?

Sayid: We have a map.

Mikhail: My people won't trade with you.

Sayid: We'll see.

_The group arrives back to camp. The other survivors begin to come over but see Mikhail and are suddenly hesitant and stay away._

_Time lapse. Locke is standing guard with Mikhail. Sayid is cleaning his wound. Sawyer is chatting to Hurley, Jin and Charlie and a few other Losties._

_Shot of Sayid sitting against a tree pulling off his bandage and inspecting his wound._

Andie _(entering)_: That looks painful.

_Sayid glances up at her._

Sayid: It's a clean wound; through and through.

Andie: Should be stitched up though. It could get infected.

_Andie retrieves a small sewing kit from her pocket along with a small bottle of alcohol. She kneels down before Sayid and takes his arm._

Sayid: I thought we'd used all the alcohol...

Andie: Yeah, well no one searched through my bag.

_She washes her hands then pours some of the alcohol on them. Then she pours the remaining liquid over Sayid's bullet wound. He winces._

Andie: How'd you get shot anyway?

Sayid: Locke and I found a house.

Andie: The thing that blew up?

Sayid: Yes. I approached and our prisoner Mikhail saw it fit to shoot me.

Andie: Bummer.

_She starts stitching up the wound._

Sayid: Why did you come after us?

Andie: Huh?

Sayid: Is it because I specifically asked you not to?

Andie: Hey, don't give me attitude. I could make this very unpleasant.

_She makes her point by stabbing Sayid with the pin. He growls in pain._

Andie _(with a smirk)_: Why do you make me do this to you?

Sayid: So? Why did you follow us?

_Andie sighs._

Andie: You're gonna think I'm crazy.

Sayid: I already think you're crazy. _(Beat) _Tell me.

_Andie sighs again._

Andie: Alright. I had this dream. Kate was there telling me that _they _were in danger. Naturally I assumed she meant her and Jack. Then I had another dream where she told me that _we're okay_. Again, I assumed she meant her and Jack. But then she said _they need you._ And you and Locke had just wandered into the jungle, so...

_Sayid nods his head slowly. Andie finishes stitching and starts to thread a knot in the string._

Sayid: You're right. _(Beat)_ You are crazy.

_Andie pulls the knot in the thread tightly._

Sayid: Agh!

Andie: I warned you.

_She smiles, pats him on his good shoulder and walks off. Sayid sighs and watches her go before applying a clean bandage over his newly stitched wound._

_Shot of Kate sitting on her bed skimming through a book. Tom enters the room with a tray of food._

Tom: Dinner time.

_He puts the tray on the desk. Kate gets up._

Tom: Hope you like spaghetti. We got a whole pot of it.

Kate: Where's Jack eating?

Tom: With Juliet and some of the others.

Kate: Then why am I being kept in here?

Tom: Because you're a little more of a flight risk than Jack I'm afraid, Kate.

Kate: I told you I wouldn't run.

_Tom lets out a little laugh._

Tom: Kate. You and I both know that's not true. Given the opening you'd take off and never look back.

_He heads for the door._

Tom: Enjoy your dinner. I'll be back in a while to get the plates. Let me know if you want seconds.

_He leaves. Kate stands in the centre of her room. She glances up at the camera in the corner with the red light blinking then she goes over to the food._

_Shot back to beach camp._

_Shot inside Sawyer's tent. Andie and Sawyer are lying next to each other. They are both fully clothed this time. Sawyer is asleep. Andie is mindlessly fiddling with her ring and looking up at the roof. She gets to her feet and goes out of the tent. She walks through the dark over to the water trough and fills up a cup. She's about to take a drink when suddenly someone grabs her from behind and covers her mouth._

_Andie immediately tries to scream but can't because her voice is muffled. She struggles but a gun is pressed into her back. She stays still. The person behind her whispers in her ear. It's Mikhail._

Mikhail: Do you really think that they'll trade bitter old me for your two friends?

_He then turns Andie around so he's facing her._

Mikhail: You're the only one they'll trade them for.

_He then smacks her in the face with the gun._

_Flash to black._

_-- _


	24. Chapter 24 Not Gonna Stand Here And Wait

**Chapter Twenty-Four: **

**"Not gonna stand here and wait."  
**

_FLASHBACK._

_Shot of Andie and Cindy sitting down to dinner together in Andie's kitchen._

Cindy: So, tell me all about him. Nick Matthews; he sounds gorgeous.

Andie: Well, he is. He's tall, dark and oh-my-god. Best part?

Cindy: Tell me.

Andie: Accent.

Cindy: Southern?

Andie: Totally.

Cindy: I hate you. That's my dream guy you're dating!

Andie: Calm it down and just be happy for me.

Cindy: I am. I just hope he's as good as he sounds on paper. Cause you do tend to attract some stinkers.

Andie: I know. Remember Tony? He thought bonding meant having me scratch his back. Greg; whose idea of a compliment was 'if you lost a little weight in the ass you'd look pretty good.' Stoner Ted; who loved his bong more than me. Nick is the first guy in a long time that _isn't_ completely insane.

Cindy: This would make him normal, yes?

Andie: Don't scare me.

Cindy: You never like normal.

Andie: Well, the times are a'changin my friend.

_Andie laughs._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_Claire is walking along trying to rock Aaron to sleep. She sees Mikhail in the distance standing over Andie's unconscious body._

Claire: HEY!

_Her yells wake up Charlie. Mikhail turns and aims the gun at her. _

Charlie: Claire!

_Sawyer comes out of his tent looking around._

Sawyer: Andie?!

_Charlie wraps his arms around Claire and shields her from the path of the gun. Desmond tackles Mikhail down as the gun fires. Sawyer spots Andie on the ground._

Sawyer: Andie!

_He runs over to her. Desmond is on top of Mikhail._

Desmond: What do you think you're doing?!

_Sawyer arrives at Andie's side and flips her over. She's bleeding from a gash on her forehead. Sayid and Locke are running over._

Sawyer: Andie? Wake up.

_Sayid arrives at Andie and puts his hands on the sides of her face._

Sayid: Andie? Can you hear me? Open your eyes.

_Andie doesn't wake. Desmond gets up off Mikhail. Sawyer storms over to him._

Sawyer: What did you do?

_He socks Mikhail in the jaw._

Sawyer: I'm gonna kill you!

_Sawyer tackles Mikhail and starts pummeling him. Nikki comes over and starts trying to wake up Andie. Sayid and Desmond try to restrain Sawyer._

Sawyer: You're dead!

Sayid: Sawyer!

Desmond: Easy mate! Easy!

_Desmond holds Sawyer back. Sayid picks up Mikhail by his collar._

Sayid: Why did you do this?

Mikhail: Nature of the beast, Sayid.

_Sayid winces then he punches Mikhail in the face and he goes down. Sayid grabs him back up and walks him further away from the camp. Nikki is trying unsuccessfully to rouse Andie._

Nikki: She's not waking up.

Locke: Let's get her back to her tent.

_Sawyer pushes his way through to pick her up. Desmond holds him back._

Desmond: Best let me do this, brotha. You need to cool off for a sec.

Sawyer: Don't tell me what to do, boy.

Locke: He's right, James.

_Desmond picks Andie up. Sawyer watches her go._

Locke: Nikki, go ask Sun what medical supplies we have. We'll need water and bandages.

Nikki _(exiting)_: Okay.

_Locke looks to Sawyer who looks about to kill._

Sawyer: You shouldn't have brought him back here.

Locke: I don't know why Mikhail attacked Andie.

Sawyer: If somethin' happens to her I'll kill him.

_Sawyer storms off back to his tent. Locke watches him for a moment and then goes over to Sayid._

_Shot to Desmond laying Andie down on her bed. Sun and Nikki come over with water and bandages._

Sun: I have some aspirin, but that won't be any use unless she can swallow it.

_Desmond takes a cloth and soaks it in some water. Then he wipes it over the cut on Andie's head._

Desmond: It's not deep, but she'll have a hell of a bump.

_He wipes the rest of Andie's face and she stirs._

Desmond: Andie? Wake up, come on now.

_He holds the cloth to her forehead and her eyes open slowly._

Desmond: Evening.

Andie: What's going on?

Desmond: You'll be just fine, alright? Just lay still.

_Sawyer comes over. Andie looks up at him and around at Desmond, Nikki and Sun._

Andie: Who are you?

_All the others look at each other worriedly._

Andie: I'm kidding. Calm down.

_She laughs lightly._

Desmond _(not impressed)_: That's funny. _(beat) _How do you feel?

Andie: Like I got whacked in the face with a gun.

Sawyer: Why did he attack you?

Andie: Who knows? I was getting some water and he grabbed me from behind.

Nikki: Did he say anything?

Andie: Ah...I don't know. I don't think so. After he grabbed me it gets a little fuzzy.

Sun: The sooner we get him out of our camp, the better.

_Shot of Sayid tying Mikhail to a tree with a rope._

Mikhail: This is barbaric.

Locke _(entering)_: And pistol whipping an unarmed woman is not?

Mikhail: She's dangerous.

Sayid: No more than you have proven yourself to be. What do you expect us to believe? You shot me, lied to us, saying at first that you were not one of the Others and then coming clean, and now you attacked Andie and fired a shot at a young mother in front of her infant.

Mikhail: I do what I have to so I can survive. You're just the same, Sayid. We're alike, you and I.

_Sayid leans in to Mikhail's face._

Sayid: I am nothing like you.

_Flash to black_

_--_


	25. Chapter 25: This Can't Be Saved

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

**"This can't be saved."**

_Morning at the beach._

_Claire is bringing Andie breakfast in bed._

Claire: Morning.

Andie: Hey.

Claire: How's the head?

Andie: Aching. But better, I think.

_Claire hands Andie some cereal._

Claire: Here.

Andie: Thanks.

_Claire sits down beside her._

Claire: Sayid kept that Mikhail guy tied to a tree all night; you'd think he'd have cracked. He still won't say why he attacked you.

Andie: Well, he's one of them. He won't break; no matter what Sayid does.

Claire: Right...so are you gonna keep lying to me?

Andie: Huh?

Claire: Andie, I know you remember why he attacked you.

Andie: Oh, you do, do you?

Claire: Tell me I'm wrong.

_Andie sighs and looks away from her._

Claire: What did he do?

Andie: It was what he said, actually.

Claire: Well, what did he say?

Andie: He said that that his people wouldn't trade Jack and Kate for him.

Claire: He's been saying that since you brought him back.

Andie: He also said that the only person they'd trade for...is me.

Claire: Oh...I see.

Andie: I couldn't blurt that out to everyone on the beach. Do you they really need more reasons to freak? _(Beat)_ Look, we're leaving for their camp within two days; I'm going with them. We'll deal with it over there, not here. Not with our people.

Claire: That's a pretty massive burden to bear.

Andie: Well, that's just it. It's my burden; not yours.

_She pauses, wanting to change the conversation._

Andie: So Mikhail's pretty bruised up?

Claire _(nods)_: Yeah. For what it's worth, he's in worse shape than you are. Sayid, Sawyer and Desmond all had a go at him. In fact, Des knocked him right off his feet.

Andie: Really?

Claire: Yeah. Fair enough, though, seeing as he probably saw it in one of his visions.

Andie: Come again?

Claire: His visions.

_Claire realizes Andie has no idea what's she's talking about._

Claire: Oh...well, you're gonna love this.

_Shot to Kate in her bathroom with the Others. She locks the door and stands on the toilet to look out the window. It's a fade, cloudy type of glass so she can't see through. She manages to push it open. She realizes she can fit through it and starts to climb._

Juliet _(o.s.)_: Kate?

_Juliet is calling from Kate's bedroom. Kate climbs back down, flushes the toilet for show and leaves the bathroom._

Kate: What's going on?

Juliet: Please come with me.

_Juliet shows Kate towards the door._

Kate: What, no bag?

Juliet: You don't need it where we're going.

_Shot to outside. Some of the others are walking around the building. Tom is throwing a football with Alex. Juliet directs Kate towards a picnic table away from the other people. Sitting at the table is Jack. Kate and Juliet go over to him. Juliet sits next to Jack so Kate has to sit across from him._

Kate: Jack?

Jack: It's okay.

Juliet: This table is one of the only places the cameras can't see.

_She nods her head towards a large oak tree with wild hanging branches._

Juliet: That Oak obstructs the camera view.

Kate: Why did you bring me here?

Juliet: I told Jack that your friends are coming here to save you.

Jack: We need to figure out what we're going to do.

Kate: What do you mean?

Jack: I'm assuming Sayid, Locke or Andie will lead the charge so we need to know how we're going to react to whatever they do.

Juliet: But to prepare we have to act in a way that doesn't alert my people.

Kate: Your people?

Juliet: I may want change, Kate, but that doesn't mean I want them hurt.

Jack: No one's going to get hurt.

Kate: Optimism.

Jack _(smiles)_: Someone's gotta bring it.

_Shot back to the beach. Andie walks across the camp._

Sawyer _(entering)_: Hey, should you be up? You hit your head pretty bad.

Andie: Where's Desmond?

Sawyer: Doing laundry, I think. Why?

Andie: I need to talk to him.

_Andie walks on._

Sawyer: Hey, Andie!

_Sawyer stops her._

Sawyer: Just stop for a second.

Andie: Why?

Sawyer: _I_ need to talk to you.

Andie: About what?

Sawyer: About what? What we did in the jungle, that's about what.

Andie: Oh yeah.

_Sawyer sighs._

Sawyer: Look, if you're sor-

Andie: I'm not sorry. Well, not about that. I am sorry that I've been avoiding you a little. Trust me, its not intentional. I just really have to do something right now.

Sawyer: You ain't gonna tell me what, are you?

Andie: You're much happier not knowing.

_She pats him on the chest and starts to walk away._

Andie _(to herself)_: Oh, alright.

_She turns back to Sawyer, grabs him around the neck and kisses him. Claire and Sun, who are changing Aaron, see them and share a giggle. Nikki and Paulo see as well as Hurley and Jin. Sayid is walking away from the water trough—he sees them too._

_Andie pulls away from Sawyer and smiles at him._

Andie: Happy now?

_At a slight loss for words, Sawyer just nods._

Andie: Good.

_Andie turns and walks away. She turns to the people who are watching._

Andie: Nothing to see, people.

_She walks away. Sawyer looks over and sees Hurley, Jin and Charlie standing together. They all grin and each gives him the thumbs up._

_Close up on Andie's face as she walks away leads into:_

_FLASHBACK_

_Shot of Andie and Cindy coming out of a cinema arm in arm._

Andie: Man, I hate sequels.

Cindy: Then why do we always see them?

Andie: Because...they rock.

_Shot of the pair of them getting coffee._

Cindy: Oh, I forgot to tell you. I got two tickets to that Britney concert from work. Won them in a raffle. Picture this; you and me screaming our lungs out in the front row. This Sunday night, you in?

Andie: This Sunday?

Cindy: Yeah.

_Cindy can see Andie's face and knows._

Cindy: Not work again.

Andie: Sorry.

Cindy: That boss of yours has you working weekends too often.

Andie: Yeah, well, no one likes their job.

Cindy: Hello? Flight attendant; I love my job.

Andie: Yes, but you're a special case.

Cindy: Yay. _(Beat)_ You know, we've been friends for almost five years now. When we first met and I asked you what you did for a living you told me you didn't want to talk about it. So I let it go.

Andie: Cind…

Cindy: I'm not prying; I'm worried.

Andie: It's complicated. And believe me; you're much happier not knowing.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_Back to the island._

_Shot of Andie walking through the camp. She comes across Sayid._

Andie: Hey, have you seen Desmond?

Sayid: He's further up the beach.

Andie: Okay. How's the prisoner?

_Sayid doesn't look at her._

Sayid: Sleeping.

Andie: Sleeping? Or unconscious.

Sayid: Same thing.

_Andie picks up on something._

Andie: Are you okay?

Sayid: Of course.

Andie: You seem a little...funny. And not funny ha-ha, funny weird.

Sayid: Perhaps I'm concerned about our trek into the jungle.

Andie: Why?

Sayid: It'll be dangerous.

Andie: Yeah...?

Sayid: Throughout the past week you've been through some insane trauma. And now you have a head injury-

Andie: It's barely a bump.

Sayid: I need you to be alert the whole time.

Andie: You think I can't do this? Since when?

Sayid: Your recent judgment concerns me.

Andie: Recent judgment? Regarding what?

Sayid: Regarding whom you were kissing a few moments ago in the centre of our camp.

Andie: Oh God, not this again. _(Beat)_ Sayid...you don't know Sawyer like I do.

Sayid: I could say the same to you.

Andie: What are you, eleven? Look, I trust him, okay?

Sayid: Do you trust me?

Andie: Yes.

_Sayid pauses before continuing._

Sayid: I spent all night questioning Mikhail. He told me if I wanted answers, I should ask you.

Andie: You're taking the word of one of them who tried to kill me? Okay, which one of us has the judgment problem here?

Sayid: Trust me, Andie.

_Andie sighs._

Andie: Okay.

_Shot to Kate and Juliet walking back towards the building where Kate stays. Juliet leads her to the porch._

Juliet: Can I trust you to go back to your room without any trouble?

Kate: You're not dragging me back in there? _(Beat)_ Is it my birthday?

Juliet: We both know when your birthday is, Kate. I have to go and see Ben. _(Beat)_ You don't want to be treated like a prisoner; then stop acting like one. Just go back to your room.

Kate _(pauses)_: Alright.

_Juliet nods and walks away. Kate heads into the building._

_Shot of Kate walking along the hallway. Suddenly the door on the side of the hall opens and someone grabs Kate, pulling her into the room._

_Shot of the room. It's the same place Juliet took Kate the day before with all the screens. The person who grabbed Kate tosses her to the other side of the room and proceeds to lock the door._

Kate: Who are you? What do you want?

_The person turns around. It's Cindy._

Cindy: I need your help.

_Flash to black._

--


	26. Chapter 26: What Made You Think?

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

**"What made you think?"**

_Shot of Kate and Cindy in the room together._

Kate: You were on the plane. You were the flight attendant.

Cindy: Yes.

Kate: Why do you need my help?

Cindy: Did Andie get back okay?

Kate: What?

Cindy: Andie. They wouldn't let me see her. Is she alright?

Kate: How do you know Andie?

Cindy: She's my friend. I got her on the plane. Is she alright?

Kate: Yes. Yeah, she's fine.

_Cindy looks relieved._

Kate: What's going on?

Cindy: You need to get out of here.

Kate: I know that. _(Beat)_ What do you know?

Cindy: I know that these people...they are good people. But you...they don't see you like they see Jack.

Kate: How do they see me?

Cindy: Like they see Andie.

Kate: What does that mean?

Cindy: There's a reason they keep kidnapping her. And there's a reason they're keeping you here. There is a reason for all of this, Kate.

Kate: And what reason is that?

_Cindy's eyes fall on one of the monitors that shows Tom entering the building._

Cindy: Get back to your room.

Kate: What?

Cindy: Hurry!

_She grabs Kate and throws her out into the room, shutting the door. Kate hears the door down the hall open and rushes into her own room. She shuts the door behind her and leans her head against it._

Ben _(os)_: Always running, huh Kate?

_Kate turns around abruptly and sees Ben sitting in a wheelchair in the centre of her room._

Kate: What are you doing in here?

Ben: I thought you might like to talk.

_Kate glances up at the camera._

Ben: It's off. Just you and me.

Kate: What do you want?

Ben: Things have happened to you on the island, Kate, which you don't understand.

Kate: Like being caged and forced to work?

Ben: If you don't understand; you can't properly judge.

Kate: Try me.

Ben: You're so antagonistic, Katherine.

Kate: Kate.

Ben: Your name's Katherine. At least it is on your birth certificate. And you were a twin? I was sorry to hear about your sister, Madeline, right?

_Kate stares at him with angry tears in her eyes._

Ben: To die so young is a true tragedy.

Kate: Shut up!

Ben: I don't mean to upset you. I merely wish you to understand that I know you, Kate Austen. I know your friends.

Kate: What do you want with us?

Ben: You're not ready to comprehend that.

_Ben starts wheeling towards the door. Kate moves out of the way._

Ben: But trust that you will find out.

_Kate grasps his shoulder._

Kate: I do not trust you and I never will.

Ben: That's a shame.

_He knocks on Kate's door. Tom opens it._

Tom: Hey Kate.

_He comes in and starts pushing Ben out of the room._

Ben: Remember what I said, Kate.

_Tom shuts the door behind them. Kate rests her hand against it. Then she punches it forcefully. She leans her back against the door and sinks to the floor. In the top corner of the room, the camera light blinks on again._

_Shot to the beach._

_Desmond is washing some of his clothes. Charlie comes up to him._

Charlie: Andie's looking for you. Probably wants to thank you for saving her life. Well, if only she knew why you were really doing it.

Desmond: I assure you, Charlie, I don't have an ulterior motive.

Charlie: Still, saving Andie's life. That gives you a few Brownie points.

Desmond: I wasn't saving her life, Charlie.

Charlie: What?

Desmond: When that man shot at Claire, you protected her. The bullet went straight through your heart. You were killed instantly. I tackled him down and knocked the bullet off course. _(Beat)_ I didn't even realize Andie was there until afterwards. I wasn't saving her, I was saving you._ (Beat)_ I don't know how much longer I can do this, Charlie.

_Shot of Andie walking up to Nikki and Paulo's tent. Hurley is handing them some water bottles._

Andie: Hey, did Desmond come past here?

Paulo: Not that I saw.

Hurley: Haven't seen him.

Nikki: How's your head?

Andie: Oh, fine. Thanks. _(Beat)_ Alright, well if you see him tell him I'm looking for him.

_She starts to leave._

Nikki: Hey wait.

_Nikki turns. She walks over._

Nikki: You're going back out into the jungle, aren't you? After Jack and Kate.

Andie: Well, that's always been the plan. _(Beat)_ Why, you wanna come with?

Nikki: Y'know, I'll pass after what happened last time.

Andie: Yeah. _(Pause)_ Hey, look, sorry I was such a bitch to you out there.

Nikki: Yeah, well, same.

Andie: I wasn't myself; who knows, maybe I was ovulating.

Hurley: Oh, dude, not cool!

Nikki: Hey, you wanna get a drink?

Andie _(sarcastic)_: Sure, shall I meet you at the bar?

Nikki: I swiped some of Sawyer's alcohol while you guys were...away.

Andie: Prisoners, you can say it.

Nikki: Yeah, well, I've got a bottle of vodka if you-

Andie: Sold!

_Shot to Andie and Nikki drinking but already drunk by the water._

Andie: Y'know, you are not such a crazy bitch after all.

Nikki: Same to you!

_They take another drink. Nikki pours them both another. Andie sees Paulo chopping wood near the ocean; shirtless._

Andie: Your boyfriend is hot.

Nikki: Yeah.

Andie: You were together before the crash, right?

Nikki: Yeah, about a year.

Andie: Nice. No offense, but he seems a little clingy.

Nikki: Yeah, well, as much as I love them, men suck.

Andie: Oh my god, I think that too!

Nikki: Really?

Andie: Yeah! I mean, I love men, really, but god...they can be mean.

Nikki: And distant.

Andie: And they never tell you what they're thinking.

Nikki: And if they do; they lie.

Andie: We should make a club.

Nikki: The Men Suck Forever club!

Andie: Oh, I wanna join!

Nikki: Is it a problem that I love Paulo?

Andie: Well, of course you love him now. Hell, I love him now. But wait a second. Let me tell you something; I have had one serious relationship in my life and about a million bucket loads of crap so listen to Andie. Love sucks.

Nikki: Wow...that's inspired.

Andie: This is what I do.

_Time lapse. The sun is setting. Andie is asleep on the beach where she and Nikki were drinking._

_Shot of Nikki walking up to her tent to Paulo._

Paulo: Did you get it?

_Nikki pulls a gun out of her pocket._

Nikki: I told you Andie doesn't go anywhere without it. Once she was drunk enough she didn't know what was going on.

Paulo: You're such a con.

Nikki: You know it.

_He starts kissing her._

Andie: Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Nikki, what the hell?!

_Andie comes storming over. Nikki hides the gun in the back of Paulo's jeans._

Nikki: What's wrong?

Andie: You're kissing? What about the club?

Paulo: Club?

Andie: Yeah, we made a club!

Paulo: And I see drinking was permitted at this club.

Andie: Hey, hey! You can't judge the club; you're not a member!

Paulo: Oooh-kay. And what was the point of this club?

Nikki: Basically to say that-

Andie: We hate love! That's our club slogan! And it's also the theme of our upcoming annual beach party!

Nikki: Andie-

Andie: No! I thought we were bonding! This is against everything we believe in!  
Nikki: Come on, we're allowed to be happy.

Andie: No we're not! I told you; love sucks!

_She storms off. Nikki looks at Paulo and shrugs._

_Shot of Andie stomping through the jungle. Sawyer appears._

Andie: Ah!

Sawyer: Whoa, it's me.

Andie: I'm not blind.

_He can see that's she's been drinking._

Sawyer: Yeah, you are. Did you get into my alcohol again?

Andie: Yes and no. _(Beat) _Except not no.

Sawyer: You're drunk.

Andie: You're sexy.

Sawyer: Alright.

_Sawyer picks her up and tosses her over his shoulder._

Sawyer: Bed time.

Andie: No, no, no, I have to find Desmond.

Sawyer: You can find him when you're sober.

Andie: That's not fun.

_Shot of Sawyer laying Andie down in his tent._

Sawyer: Sleep.

Andie: Okay.

_He starts to leave._

Andie: Sawyer, wait!

_He turns back._

Sawyer: What, what?

_She takes her ring off her finger and hands it to Sawyer._

Andie: You take this.

Sawyer: Why?

Andie: I don't need it anymore.

_She closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. Sawyer sits down and just looks at the ring._

_Fade to black_

--


	27. Chapter 27: Tomorrow Is A Different Day

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

**"Tomorrow is a different day."**

_Shot of Andie coming out of Sawyer's tent looking hung-over. She's wearing sunglasses. Sawyer comes over to her._

Sawyer: Morning.

Andie: Oh God.

_She sits in the seat in front of Sawyer's tent._

Sawyer_ (laughs)_: I'm not surprised.

_He sits beside her._

Sawyer: I got something of yours.

Andie: Oh yeah?

_He reaches into his pocket and pulls out her ring. Andie takes it._

Andie: Why do you have this?

Sawyer: You gave it to me. Last night.

_Andie hurriedly puts it back on her finger. Sawyer watches her._

Sawyer: You said you didn't need it anymore.

Andie: I was heavily not-sober. I said a lot of things.

Sawyer: You ever take that off?

Andie: No, not unless I lose it.

Sawyer: How come?

Andie: It's important to me.

_Sawyer pauses before continuing._

Sawyer: He gave it to you, didn't he? The guy you were with before the crash.

Andie: Yes, he did. About two days before we crashed, actually.

Sawyer: It mean something?

_Andie pauses._

Andie: It was a promise ring.

_Into Flashback._

_Shot of Andie putting a duffle bag by the front door of her house. She goes into the kitchen and sees breakfast on the table. Nick is standing there in an apron looking pleased with himself._

Andie _(smiles)_: What is this?

Nick: Its breakfast.

Andie: You didn't have to do this.

Nick: My girlfriend is leaving for LA today on Oceanic Flight 815 – see? You say I don't listen – and I want her to remember what she's coming back to. Sit, sit.

_Andie sits as Nick serves her some food. Then he sits across from her._

Andie: Who're you gonna cook for when I'm gone?

Nick: I've got the cat. And I'll pick up a hobo or something.

_He sees the ring on her finger._

Nick: You really like it? The ring?

Andie: You only gave it to me yesterday.

Nick: Yeah, I know. But I just don't want you to think it's too lame. I mean, I know promise rings are normally reserved for hormonal teenagers. But since you won't marry me, I figured it was just the thing.

Andie: I didn't say I _never_ wanted to marry you.

Nick: I know. That's precisely what the ring symbolizes. That one day in the near or far future, Andrea Parker and Nick Matthews will possibly get married.

Andie: Yeah, well, it may be nearer than you think.

Nick: What's that?

Andie: Ask me when I get back from L.A.

_Nick grins._

_Flash back to the island._

_Back to Sawyer and Andie._

Sawyer: What's it promise?

Andie: It's not important.

Sawyer: How can the ring be important but the reason behind it not be? Come on, Andie.

_Andie sighs._

Andie: Alright. But promise you won't get mad.

Sawyer: I promise I _will_ get mad because I always do when you make me promise I won't.

Andie: Okay...Nick, the man I was with before the crash...he gave me this as a promise that one day we'd get married. And basically, the day I got on the plane, I told him he could ask me when I got back…and that I'd say yes.

Sawyer: Huh.

Andie: Yeah.

Sawyer: So...why are you still wearing it?

Andie: Sorry?

Sawyer: We're lost on an island in the middle of nowhere Andie. Now unless he's got some kinda built in radar, chances are you're never gonna see that boy again.

_Andie gets to her feet._

Andie: Whoa, hold it.

_Sawyer stands with her._

Sawyer: Hey, I'm just stating facts, sweetheart.

_Andie glares at him._

Andie: You can be a real bastard, you know that?

_She starts to walk away._

Sawyer: What, now you're mad?

_She turns._

Andie: Yes I'm mad! Did you not hear what you just said to me?

Sawyer: Hey, it ain't fair for you to do this.

Andie: What?

Sawyer: To be with me while you're still hung up on him.

Andie: Fair?

Sawyer: If you love me as much as you say you do; you'd take off the damn ring. _(Beat) _Baby, give it up.

Andie: Don't tell me what to do.

Sawyer: I have to! Because you're still living out there! _(He points to the ocean)_ In the real world!

Andie: How can you say that?

Sawyer: You're still wearing the ring, aren't you?

Andie: I can't take it off; please don't ask me to.

Sawyer: He ain't coming, Andie. You can't have it both ways. You wanna hang onto the past; fine. Just don't take me with you.

_Sawyer walks away. Andie sits down and looks angrily out to sea._

_Flash to black_

_--_


	28. Chapter 28: I'm Just A Girl

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

**"I'm just a girl."**

_Shot of the beach._

_Claire's tent. Claire is sitting on her bed holding Aaron while Andie paces in front of her._

Andie: He doesn't own me. He can't just decide whether or not I get rid of this ring. What about that letter thing of his? Huh? That's, like, thirty years of baggage. What's a ring? It's small and tiny and…and small. _(Beat) _He should just get over it, right? Just right over it.

Claire: Right over it.

Andie: Sawyer's a dumbass.

Claire: Yes he is.

Andie: I'm completely wrong, aren't I?

Claire: Yes you are.

_Andie sighs and sits next to Claire._

Andie: I can't throw it away, Claire.

Claire: You were with the guy for years, you were happy up until the day of the crash; of course you can't end those feelings just like that.

Andie: I know. _(She puts her head in her hands) _Grr, it's just so confusing.

Claire: I see that.

Andie: I don't know what to do; tell me what to do.

Claire: Oh, you don't want to give me that kind of power.

Andie: Come on, just help me out.

Claire: You won't like it.

Andie: That's okay.

Claire: Apologize.

Andie: Hell no.

_Claire sighs._

Claire: Told you.

_Claire sees Sawyer walking towards his tent._

Claire: You should at least talk to him.

_Andie sighs and reluctantly gets up._

Andie: Okay, okay. But I'm only doing it for you.

Claire: I can live with that. _(Beat)_ Go.

_Shot to Sawyer as Andie comes up behind him._

Andie: Hey.

_Sawyer doesn't turn around. He turns his head slightly to acknowledge her but doesn't say anything._

Andie: You were right, okay?

_Sawyer turns around._

Andie: It isn't fair for me to hang onto the past when we're on this island. But Sawyer, this ring doesn't mean what you think it does.

Sawyer: So it don't mean that you're engaged to a guy waiting for you in the real world?

Andie: Well, yes. That's what it means. But that's not what it _means_.

Sawyer: Are you drunk again?

Andie: Look, I know I should stop wearing this. It's not fair to you or to me. But if I throw this away...its like I'm giving up. That I know no one is going to find us. _(Beat) _And I'm not sure I'm ready to do that yet.

_After an uncomfortable pause._

Sawyer: What do you want me to say?

Andie: Nothing. I just wanted you to know.

_Sawyer sighs._

Sawyer: Sayid wants to leave at first light tomorrow. Best make sure you're ready. You need ammo?

_Andie reaches for her gun. She realizes it's gone._

Andie: My gun's gone.

Sawyer: What?

Andie: It's gone.

Sawyer: When did you have it last?

Andie: If I knew that it wouldn't be gone! _(Beat)_ I had it yesterday when we came back. I had it after Mikhail attacked me. I had it when I was--oh, that stupid bitch.

_Andie storms off._

Sawyer: What?

_Sawyer follows._

Sawyer: What's going on?

Andie: I had it when I was with Nikki. God, I was so stupid. Why else would she offer to drink with me?

Sawyer: Whoa, whoa, Nikki stole your gun?

_Andie arrives at Nikki's tent. There's no one in it. Hurley is nearby and comes over._

Hurley: What's going on, guys?

Andie: Where are Nikki and Paulo?

Hurley: They went for a walk in the jungle about an hour ago.

_Hurley points. Andie bolts off into the jungle._

Sawyer: Andie!

_Sawyer goes after her._

_Shot of Andie running through the jungle._

_Shot of Sawyer running. He sees Andie stopped up ahead of him so he slows._

Sawyer: Andie?

_She's looking at something on the ground. Sawyer sees its Paulo. His eyes are wide open and he's frozen stiff._

Sawyer: Whoa…

_Andie bends down and checks his pulse._

Andie: He's dead.

_Sayid and Locke run into view from the beach._

Sayid: Hurley told us you were after Nikki and…_(he sees Paulo)_ what happened to him?

Andie: We just found him like this.

_Sayid bends down to check the body._

Locke: Why are you after Nikki?

Andie: She took my gun.

Locke: Why would she do that?

Andie: To kill her boyfriend, maybe.

_Sayid stands._

Sayid: He has no bullet or stab wounds. He's not bleeding. Perhaps he had a heart attack.

Andie: That Adonis did not have a heart attack. She probably poisoned him or smothered him or something...  
Sayid: Let's not jump to conclusions. We have to find Nikki.

Sawyer: What if she's working with them? The Others?

Locke: We won't know until we find her.

Andie: Then let's go.

Sayid: Andie, you should go back and watch Mikhail.

Andie: Oh no, you're not leaving me out again.

Sayid: You're unarmed and if you see Nikki you'll probably kill her, right?

Andie: I'd smack her around a little.

Locke: The man's right, Andie, go back to camp. Sawyer, Sayid and I will find Nikki.

_Andie looks at all three men._

Andie: Fine.

_She turns and walks away._

Andie _(mutters)_: Assholes.

_Flash to black._

_Shot of Locke and Jin digging a grave. Paulo's covered body is nearby. Andie is off to the side with Claire who has brought her some water._

Claire: Did you talk to Desmond?

Andie: No. When we got back to camp with Paulo Hurley told me he'd gone bore hunting. I'll catch him tonight.

_Claire looks over at Paulo's covered body._

Claire: You found him like that? Just--dead?

Andie: Yeah.

Claire: Did Nikki do it?

Andie: _I_ think so. But Sayid doesn't agree since there aren't any wounds on his body. _(Beat)_ But I tell you what; she'll have some wounds when they bring her back.

Claire: Because of Paulo?

Andie: Because she stole my gun.

Claire: You really don't like her, do you? Nikki.

Andie: Look, I'm sorry. I am. But it's like this chemical thing. I mean, every time she starts talking I wanna...rip my arm off just so I have something to throw at her.

Claire: She's not that bad.

Andie: She stole my gun, her boyfriends dead and we can't find her.

_Claire pauses._

Claire: Okay, maybe she _is_ that bad.

_Shot to Sayid and Sawyer in the jungle._

Sawyer: Wanna tell me what we're hoping to find out here Magellan?

Sayid: Nikki has a head start but she's not an experienced tracker.

Sawyer: And how do you know that?

Sayid: Because her trail is easy to follow.

Sawyer: Why do you think she did it? Kill that boy a'hers?

Sayid: When we find her; I'll ask.

_They walk in silence for a few more moments._

Sawyer: Why'd you send your man Locke back to the beach? I'd think you trusted him more than me.

Sayid: What are you really asking me, Sawyer?

Sawyer: Why are you so mad? Is it because we haven't found Jack and Kate? _(Beat)_ Or is it because you're jealous that Andie's with me?

_Sayid stops and turns around to him. He's about to say something when he hears movement ahead of them. Sawyer hears is too and raises his gun. Sayid turns and motions for him to move ahead._

_Shot of Nikki walking through the trees with Andie's gun pointed out. Shot to behind her and what she's seeing; Sawyer moving forwards slowly with his own gun out. Suddenly Nikki rushes out of the jungle with her gun at Sawyer._

Nikki: Hold it!

Sayid _(os)_: I could say the same to you.

_Pan shot shows Sayid walking out of the jungle directly on Nikki's right. He has his rifle at her._

Sayid: Put it down, Nikki.

_Nikki gives up, drops the gun and puts her hands in the air. Sawyer picks up the gun. Sayid gets some rope from his backpack and ties Nikki's hands behind her back._

Sawyer: What the hell were you doing out here?

_Nikki doesn't respond._

Sawyer: What, you want a lawyer?

_Shot to Jack in Ben's room looking at his back._

Jack: You're healing fine. I'd still take it easy for a week or so before you try walking.

Ben: Thank you, Doctor.

Jack: You asked me to come here and I did. I checked you out. I _behaved_. Now I want something.

Ben _(pauses)_: Alright.

Jack: I want you to move Kate.

Ben: I'm sorry Jack, I can't do that.

Jack: Why?

Ben: You know why. If I put you and Kate together you'll formulate an escape. And I'm sorry but I just can't allow that.

_Jack looks annoyed and dejected._

Ben: But you're right. You have been rather accommodating. _(Beat)_ How would you like to go home, Jack?

Jack: Back to my friends?

Ben: No. _(Beat)_ Away from this island. Away from all of this. To truly go home.

Jack: What do I have to do?

_Ben sighs._

Ben: You'll have to leave her behind.

_Shot to the beach._

_Andie is with Mikhail._

Andie: So you've taken a vow of silence? Wonder how long that's going to last...we're leaving in a couple of days. I wonder what you're people will think.

_Out of the jungle behind her come Sawyer and Sayid with Nikki in tow. Andie gets to her feet and walks over._

Andie: You stole my gun.

Sayid: Andie, wait.

Andie: You do realize I'm gonna kick your ass, right? I'll kick it right off this island!

_Sawyer hands Andie her gun._

Sawyer: Andie, play with this.

_Andie takes her gun. Sayid walks Nikki past her._

Nikki: For what its worth; I didn't use it.

_Sayid walks Andie away. She checks her gun and sees that it has not been fired. She sighs. Andie turns to Sawyer._

Andie: What was she doing out there?

Sawyer: She didn't say a word.

Andie: She's up to something, I know it.

Sawyer: I think so, too, but how are you gonna get her to spill?

_Andie thinks for a moment. Then suddenly she smiles._

Andie: I need to find Hurley.

Sawyer: Say what?

_Shot of Sayid putting Nikki in her tent. He kneels before her._

Sayid: Did you kill Paulo?

Nikki: No.

Sayid: But you knew he was dead.

Nikki: We went for a walk. There were these spiders. He got bit by one and collapsed. I couldn't wake him up.

Sayid: He was bitten by a spider?

Nikki: Yes.

Sayid: Why didn't you call for help? Why did we find him alone in the jungle with you nowhere to be seen?

Nikki: I got scared, okay?

Sayid: Why did you take Andie's gun?

Nikki: You guys never let anyone in your little gang. Even Claire knows more than the rest of us and she never goes on your little hikes. I was sick of being left out of it all.

_Sayid nods and gets to his feet._

Nikki: Are you gonna untie me?

Sayid: Not yet.

Nikki: Why?

Sayid: Someone else wants to talk to you.

_Sayid nods over her shoulder and Nikki turns. Andie is walking towards them. She has her gun out and makes sure Nikki sees her putting it in the back of her jeans. Then she comes and stands in front of Nikki. She holds up something in her hands. A set of car keys._

Andie: Let's go for a ride.

--


	29. Chapter 29: My Flying Machine

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: **

**"My flying machine."**

_Shot of Andie and Nikki walking through the jungle._

Andie: Why'd you take my gun?

Nikki: I needed it.

Andie: I assumed as much. _(Beat) _Why?

Nikki: I don't have to talk to you.

Andie: You wanna play that game, we'll play.

_They arrive at Hurley's van._

Andie: Get in.

_They both get in. Andie starts the van and they start driving._

Andie: You know what bothers me? It's not the fact you lied and it's not the fact you stole. It's the fact that your boyfriend is dead and you don't seem to care.

Nikki: Listen, you don't know what you're talking about...

Andie: You didn't even ask about the funeral.

_Nikki snaps her head around and looks at Andie._

Nikki: Funeral? Did you bury him?

Andie: That's what you tend to do with dead bodies.

Nikki: Oh my god.

_Even though the car is running, Nikki opens the door and jumps out. She starts to run back to camp._

Andie: Hey!

_Andie slams on the breaks then jumps out after her._

Andie: Where the hell are you going?

_Suddenly the monster screeches somewhere in the distance. Nikki freezes. Andie catches up to her and grabs her arm._

Nikki: That's that thing.

Andie: Shut up.

_Andie and Nikki are still for a few moments. Then the monster screams again, but this time the sound can be heard all around them._

Andie: Get back to the car!

_She spins Nikki around and the two of them run back to the van. They both climb in. Andie starts it up and speeds forwards._

_Shot of them driving through the jungle. The monster's screams can be heard as it chases them. Andie looks in the rearview mirror and can see the black smoke._

Nikki: Look out!

_Andie looks ahead and sees they're headed right for a small embankment, about ten feet high. She slams the breaks and swerves the car._

Andie: Hang on!

_The car tips over the edge and smashes onto its side._

_Shot to the beach. Desmond runs through the camp with his rifle over his shoulder. He runs up to Sayid and Sawyer who are at the kitchen table._

Desmond: They're in danger.

Sawyer: Who is?

Desmond: Andie and Nikki.

Sayid: What are you talking about?

_In the distance, they hear the monster scream. All three guys look into the jungle. Desmond takes off._

Desmond: Hurry!

_Shot to Jack heading back to his room. Inside is Juliet._

Jack: What are you doing here?

Juliet: I take it Ben talked to you.

Jack: What's going on?

Juliet: I told you he was letting me go home.

Jack: And?

Juliet: I asked him if you could come with me. _(Beat)_ He told you this, didn't he?

Jack: Yeah. _(Beat)_ Why are you doing this? You imprisoned me and my friends and now you're letting me go? You're taking me home? It doesn't make sense.

Juliet: I know. _(Beat)_ Just trust me, Jack.

_She starts to leave._

Jack: What about Kate?

Juliet: That's the choice you'll have to make. What's more important to you? Getting off this island? Or staying here with her?

_She leaves Jack looking confused._

_  
Shot back to the car tipped on its side._

_The driver's side, Andie's side, is closest to the ground. Andie has a cut on her head and the broken drivers' side window has cut gashes in her arm. Nikki is also out of it but wakes up first. She has a cut in her leg but is otherwise okay. She tries reaching for Andie._

Nikki: Andie? Wake up.

_She manages to shake Andie's shoulder. Andie wakes up with a jolt._

Andie: What happened?

Nikki: We crashed over the edge. That monster thing was here.

_Andie tries to sit up but its difficult seeing as their on their side._

Andie: You'll have to get out first through your door.

Nikki: What if that things out there?

Andie: That's a chance we'll have to take.

_Andie manages to get to her feet and stand up. She helps Nikki down so they are standing together. Then she gives Nikki a boost out the open window of the passenger's side door. Nikki gets out and sits on the roof, looking around._

Nikki: I don't see it.

_She turns back and reaches into the car._

Nikki: Give me your hand.

_As Andie reaches up she sees the black smoke gather behind Nikki._

Andie: Look out!!

_Before Nikki can even turn, the monster grabs her and picks her up off the car._

Andie: No!

_Andie tries to get out of the car. Nikki's screams can be heard along with the monster noises. Andie climbs through the window. She looks around and can't see anything. She hears something up above and looks. Something is falling. Nikki's bloodied body lands on the side of the van. Andie looks at it horrifically then screams. She falls back into the van. She shrinks down when something starts falling from the sky. They land in the car and on the roof. Andie picks one up; it's a diamond._

_Suddenly the monster roars again. Andie jumps up and climbs through the van to the back._

_Shot of Andie's terrified face as the monster roars._

_Flash to black._

--


	30. Chapter 30: Always There For Me

**Chapter Thirty:**

**"Always There For Me"  
**

_[Shot of Sayid, Desmond and Sawyer running through the jungle.]_

Sawyer: How the hell d'you know they're in trouble?

Desmond: I saw it.

Sawyer: What the hell does that mean?

Sayid: Wait! Look.

_[He stops as he sees tire treads on the ground. They go skidding off the end of the small cliff. Sawyer and Desmond see them as well and start frantically looking around.]_

Sawyer: Andie!

Desmond: Nikki!

_[The three of them look over the cliff. They see Nikki's dead body on the van.]_

Sawyer: Holy hell.

Sayid: Oh no.

_[Desmond slides down the side of the embankment to the van. Sawyer and Sayid follow.]_

Desmond: Andie?

_[Shot to Andie in the back of the van huddle in a corner. She hears them calling her name.]_

Sawyer: Andie?

_[Andie moves back into the front seat.]_

Andie: I'm here.

_[They talk through the windshield.]_

Sayid: Are you alright?

_[He sees she looks terrified.]_

Andie: It killed her. I didn't want her to get hurt.

Sayid: It's okay. But come on, you have to get out of there.

Andie: I can't.

Sayid: Andie-

Andie: I can't!

_[Sawyer moves closer to her.]_

Sawyer: Andie, its okay now. Alright? I'm gonna get you out, okay?

_[Desmond climbs onto to the van and he and Sayid lift Nikki's body off. Sawyer climbs up onto the van and reaches in through the passengers' side window to Andie.]_

Sawyer: Come on, now, take my hand. _(Forcefully)_ Come on!

_[Andie reluctantly takes his hand. He pulls her out. As she sits on the side of the van, she sees Nikki's blood with the diamonds in it. Her face crumbles and she starts to cry. Sawyer grabs her quickly and holds her so she can't see.]_

Sawyer: It's alright.

_[Sayid gathers up Nikki. Desmond picks up the little diamond bag that's lying in the ground and collects some of the diamonds surrounding them. He looks up and sees Andie and Sawyer holding each other. He meets eyes with Andie.]_

Sayid: We have to go.

_[Sawyer jumps down off the car and he and Desmond helps Andie off.]_

_[Slow motion shot back to the beach. Charlie and Claire are laughing. Charlie sees something in the jungle and motions to Claire. Sun and Jin also see.]_

_[Shot of Sayid carrying Nikki out of the jungle. Desmond is behind them. Sawyer and Andie are behind him. Sawyer has his arm around Andie as she clings to him.]_

_[Shot of Jin and Hurley digging Nikki's grave.]_

_[Shot of the camp converging on the gravesite for Nikki and Paulo.]_

_[Scan shot of everyone at the funeral. They all throw some dirt into the grave. When its Desmond's turn, he throws in the diamonds, some blood covered, as well as dirt.]_

_[Shot of Andie and Sawyer at his tent. She has her shirt up exposing her back. Sawyer is stitching up a gash.]_

Andie: Are you sure you know what you're doing?

Sawyer: It's just stitching, Angel, I got it. _(Beat)_ Glass cuts deep, y'know.

_[Andie doesn't reply. She looks off into the distance; she's looking at Nikki and Paulo's graves.]_

Sawyer: It ain't your fault, Andie.

Andie: Yes it is.

Sawyer: We never know when that monster thing is gonna attack.

Andie: But I _had_ to take her out there, didn't I? I couldn't just listen to Sayid; I had to do it _my_ way. _I_ took her out to that van. _I_ was the one driving. _I_'m the one who crashed--ow!

Sawyer: Sorry.

_[Andie turns her head and smirks at him.]_

Andie: No you're not.

Sawyer: Listen, if that thing was after her; it wasn't gonna stop 'til it got her. Quit blaming yourself. You should be thanking your lucky stars it didn't get you, too. _(Mutters)_ I know I am.

_[Andie smiles to herself, but doesn't turn around. Sawyer finishes stitching.]_

Sawyer: Done.

_[He starts to pull away.]_

Andie _(quietly)_: Please don't stop.

_[She turns her head around slightly. Sawyer puts his hand on her bare shoulder and pulls her back to lean into him. Then he puts his arm around her neck and kisses the top of her head.]_

Sawyer _(in a whisper)_: Don't scare me like that again.

_[She half smiles and holds his arm around her.]_

_[Shot at of the camp at night.]_

_[Desmond is sharpening a knife by his tent as Andie comes over.]_

Andie: I've been meaning to talk to you all day.

Desmond: I heard. We kept missing each other. Then with all that happened with Nikki and Paulo _(beat)_…how are you feeling?

Andie: My head still aches but I'm getting used to that.

_[He nods.]_

Desmond: So, what can I do for you?

_[Andie pauses.]_

Andie: I need to know what you saw.

Desmond: Sorry?

Andie: You saw something, what did you see?

Desmond: I don't know what you're-

Andie: Claire told me, okay? She told me how you've sentenced Charlie to death. That he got electrocuted; that you saw him drown saving her in the ocean; that he fell against the rocks trying to get her a bird the other day. And Sawyer told me you saw Nikki and me in danger. So stop playing dumb. _(Beat)_ What did you see?

_[Desmond looks at her a few moments and then sighs.]_

Desmond: I saw the two of you, driving that van. I saw it fall over the cliff when-

Andie: No, not that.

Desmond _(taken offside)_: What?

_[She sighs before continuing.]_

Andie: The other day in the jungle you told me that you didn't think it was a good idea for Sawyer and I to be alone together. I just thought you were prying...but now...

Desmond: I didn't-

Andie: Desmond...don't lie to me. _(Beat) _I'll ask you again...what did you see?

_[Close up of Andie's stern face and Desmond's guilty face.]_

_[Flash to black.]_

---


	31. Chapter 31: I Don't Believe What I Heard

**Chapter Thirty-One: **

**"I Don't Believe What I Heard"**

_[Shot of Andie cleaning out a wound on her arm. Claire comes over with a bowl of ointment.]_

Claire: Here. Sun made this; it's supposed to take away the sting.

_[Claire sits and hands Andie the bowl. Andie applies it to the cuts on her arm.]_

Andie: Thanks.

Claire: How're you feeling?

Andie: Compared to what?

Claire: You were in that van when it went over the cliff, you saw Nikki get attacked by that monster thing...you can't be doing so well.

Andie: I think I'm just anxious to get Jack and Kate back.

Claire: What about Desmond?

Andie: What about him?

Claire: I saw the two of you last night. Did he tell you about his visions?

Andie: Yeah, he did.

Claire: And?

Andie: Just that he saw me and Nikki crash, that's all.

Claire: But you were looking for him way before that happened?

Andie: I can never get past you, can I?

_[Andie sighs.]_

Andie: When Sawyer, Desmond and I went into the jungle the first time after Jack and Kate, Desmond told me he didn't think it was such a good idea. I thought he was being overprotective or something. Then you told me about his visions of Charlie and so I thought maybe he'd seen something else.

Claire: And did he?

_[Andie nods. Claire makes a face as if to say "And?"]_

Andie: I don't want to tell you.

Claire: Why?

Andie: Because it's crazy. And I don't believe him.

Claire: How come? He was right about-

Andie: Right about what? Charlie's not dead, is he?

Claire: Do you think he's scamming me?

Andie: No...I don't know. _(Beat)_ Claire, look, you can believe Desmond all you want but I don't, okay?

_[She gets up and walks away. Charlie comes over to Claire with Aaron.]_

Charlie: What's with her?

Claire: I don't know.

_[Claire watches concernedly after Andie as she walks away]_

_[Shot of Sun making some food with Jin. Andie walks up to her.]_

Andie: Hey Sun? Have you seen Sayid?

Sun: He was here this morning. He took that man into for a walk in the jungle.

Andie: Mikhail? Why?

Sun: He didn't say. But he did ask me that I make sure you don't follow him.

Andie: Right.

_[Andie walks into the jungle.]_

Sun: Wait! Where are you going?

Andie: After Sayid. He didn't say anything about not following him.

Sun: I just told you he did.

Andie: Huh...I chose not to hear that.

_[She smiles and goes into the jungle. Sun smiles and shakes her head.]_

_[Shot to Sawyer walking over to Desmond.]_

Sawyer: Hey English!

Desmond: I'm Irish.

Sawyer: Same thing. Are you coming with us?

Desmond: On your trek after Jack and Kate? I don't think so, brotha. I've spent enough time in the jungle of death.

_[Desmond walks away. Hurley comes up to Sawyer.]_

Hurley: Dude, you're heading out soon, right?

Sawyer: That's the plan. Why, you wanna come with?

Hurley: Nah, that's okay. _(Beat)_ I like being alive. Have you seen Sayid?

Sawyer: Not since this morning. He took our little one-eyed friend for a stroll.

Hurley: That's weird; that's what everyone's saying. No one's seen him since then. He should've been back by now.

Sawyer: You worried over there, _Hugo_.

Hurley: Little.

_[Shot to Andie walking through the jungle.]_

Andie: Sayid? You out here?! Sayid?

Locke: Andie.

_[Andie turns and sees Locke standing dead still off to her right.]_

Andie: Locke…what's going on?

_[Locke doesn't reply. He's looking at something over Andie's shoulder. She turns. Mikhail is standing there with an unconscious Sayid at his feet.]_

Mikhail: You can't leave well enough alone, can you?

_[He swiftly fires a dart at her. It hits her arm. She quickly rips it out.]_

Andie: What the hell?

_[She turns to Locke.]_

Andie: John, what's happening?

Locke: I'm sorry, Andie.

_[Andie collapses and starts convulsing. Locke looks to Mikhail.]_

Locke: You gave me your word that if I helped you escape, gave you back your weapon, that you wouldn't hurt them.

Mikhail: I am a man of my word, John. And I am now in debt to you.

_[Mikhail picks up Sayid and throws him over his shoulder.]_

Mikhail: We must go now.

_[Locke picks up Andie and he and Mikhail head deeper into the jungle.]_

_[Flash to black.]_

_[Shot of Sawyer walking up to Claire.]_

Sawyer: Claire. You seen Andie?

Claire: Not since she yelled at me and took off into the jungle again.  
Sawyer: What?

_[Sun comes over.]_

Sun: She went after Sayid.

Sawyer: When?

Sun: A half hour ago. Maybe more.

Sawyer: We're meant to leave now. Sayid ain't here, I can't find Andie and Locke's disappeared.

_[Charlie comes over.]_

Charlie: That Mikhail fella's gone, too.

Claire: Then where are they?

Sun _(to Sawyer)_: Maybe they left without you.

Sawyer: That ain't it.

Claire: Then what's going on?

_[Desmond comes over.]_

Desmond: You should head off on your trek now or you'll lose light.

_[All the others look at him.]_

Desmond: What?

_[Shot of Andie's eyes. They open slowly. She's in a dark room. She tries to get up but she's been handcuffed to some pipes.]_

Tom: Hey there, Andie.

_[Tom opens the door and the light comes in.]_

Tom: I tell you, I didn't expect to see you back so soon.

Andie: What's going on?

Tom: Mikhail brought you here.

Andie: Where are my friends?

Tom: Sayid and Locke or Jack and Kate?

Andie: All of them!

Tom: They're all fine, Andie. And so are you. You gotta stop freaking out when you're with us.

Andie: I was shot with a dart and carried unconscious back here to you psychos.

Tom: Okay, I admit it, it looks bad.

Andie: Why am I here?

Tom: You were coming here anyway, weren't you? With Sawyer and your friends to rescue Jack and Kate. We knew you'd be back at some point.

Andie: Sawyer.

Tom: Oh, he's safe at your camp. We didn't take him.

Andie: I want to see Kate.

Tom: I'm afraid there's someone who wants to see you first. Then we'll see.

_[He walks over to her and takes some keys out of his pocket.]_

Tom: Don't make this hard, okay Andie?

_[She lets him uncuff her and he walks her out of the room.]_

_[Shot back to the beach. Desmond and Sawyer are walking through the jungle.]_

Sawyer: You said you knew this jungle.

Desmond: Aye, I do. If we knew where we were going I could lead you there. I can't find a trail, anywhere.

Sawyer: Andie, Locke and Sayid; they're all just gone?

Desmond: I'd say our friend Mikhail had something to do with it.

Sawyer: We gotta go get them.

Desmond: I agree. But how? We don't know which way they went. I don't know where to begin looking for a trail. See here.

_[He goes over to some prints in the dirt.]_

Desmond: Footprints. The depth of them suggests whoever was walking through here was either really heavy or carrying something that was.

Sawyer: What does that mean?

Desmond: I doubt that girl of yours would've stood by while someone carried her off. There would be signs of a struggle.

Sawyer: She ain't dead.

Desmond: I didn't say she was, brother. _(He looks back at the prints)_ These end here. I don't know which way they went.

_[Sawyer's eyes catch something on the ground. He picks up the dart.]_

Sawyer: Sonuvabitch.

Desmond: What is that?

Sawyer: It's a dart. Those bastards shot all of us with them when we went with Mike to get Walt back.

Desmond: Wait...

_[Desmond suddenly hurries back to camp. Sawyer follows.]_

Sawyer: Hey!

_[Shot of Desmond arriving at Sayid's tent where Mikhail was being held. He moves Sayid's bed and reveals a hole in the sand with some medical supplies among other things. Sawyer comes up.]_

Sawyer: What in the hell do you think you're doing?

Desmond: When we brought back Mikhail he had a weapon on him. It threw darts just like the one you found. Sayid kept it in here. It's gone.

Sawyer: So that freak took our people and he's armed?

Desmond: Nothing appears to me missing.

_[He pulls out a gun and checks that it's loaded.]_

Desmond: Why would Mikhail leave behind a loaded gun?

Sawyer: Maybe he likes his little toy. Look, are you gonna help me find them or not?

_[Desmond stands]_

Desmond: Sawyer. There's no trail.

_[He points to the sky at the storm clouds that are gathering.]_

Desmond: It's going to rain hard in about an hour. I can't find a trail. If there is one it'll soon be gone.

Sawyer: What do you suggest, _Desmond_?

Desmond: Andie's a smart girl. She can handle herself. Together with Sayid they're almost unstoppable.

Sawyer: You want me to wait here? Are you crazy?

Desmond: Fine. Go into the jungle alone in a storm with no tracking skills, no trail and a single gun and see how far you get. _(Beat)_ I'm sorry, but I'm not going with you.

_[Desmond walks away leaving Sawyer looking pissed.]_

_[Shot of Tom pushing Andie into Ben's room. She glances around it and spies Ben on his bed. Tom leaves.]_

Andie: Well, this room isn't as nice as the others.

Ben: Yes, I should really stop ending the tour with it. _(Beat)_ Hello again, Andie.

_[Andie eyes him in the bed as she sits in the chair opposite him.]_

Andie: Apparently you survived the surgery.

Ben: Yes. But my back still aches.

Andie: Y'know I never knew what you were sick with in the first place. How'd you hurt your back? Running away from good taste?

_[She smirks. Ben smiles.]_

Ben: Always finding the humor, aren't you? _(Beat) _I wonder; would Nick find it funny if he knew you were sleeping with Sawyer?

_[Andie's smile fades. She gets a stern look.]_

Ben: Don't think we don't know, Andie.

Andie: You don't know anything about me.

Ben: I know that you were born in Leichhardt. I know your mother's name was Vicki and she died two and a half years ago after a long battle with cancer. I know your father's name was Robert and he disappeared when you were a teenager. They never found him.

_[Shot of Andie's increasingly freaked out face as Ben keeps talking.]_

Ben: I know that you and Nick were together for three years and that you were very happy. And I know that two years ago you were in a car accident and lost a child; a daughter. Grace.

_[Andie jumps angrily to her feet.]_

Andie: Don't you say her name. Don't you talk about her!

Ben: After that you had two miscarriages in your first trimester.

Andie: Shut up.

Ben: They told you that you would never be able to carry a child to term.

Andie: Shut up!

_[Andie grabs the chair she was sitting on and chucks it across the room. Tom bursts through the door and subdues Andie, holding her arms behind her back.]_

Ben: I'm sorry, Andie. But I don't ever want you to think that we don't know who you truly are.

_[Tom pulls Andie out of the room.]_

_[Shot of Tom leading Andie into another room. It has a bed and a bathroom but not much else. Tom uncuffs Andie.]_

Tom: I'll bring you something to eat.

_[Andie doesn't reply. Tom leaves. Andie wanders around her room. She leans her back against a wall and sinks to the floor. She pounds her fist on it once in anger.]_

Andie _(angrily)_: Dammit!

Sayid _(os)_: Andie?

_[Andie lifts her head.]_

Andie: Sayid?

_[She gets up and realizes he's talking to her from outside. She climbs on her bed and looks out the window to see Sayid handcuffed to the swing set by her room.]_

Andie: Sayid?!

Sayid: Are you alright?

Andie: Yes. Yeah, I'm fine. Are-are you?

_[He indicates his handcuffs.]_

Sayid: I've been better.

Andie: What the hell happened?

Sayid: I don't remember much. I was walking with Mikhail and was hit with one of their darts. I don't know who hit me.

Andie: Locke.

Sayid: What?

Andie: I went after you. He was standing in the jungle with Mikhail. You were unconscious at his feet. They shot me, too.

Sayid: Why would John do that?

Andie: I don't know.

_[Someone is about to enter Andie's room. She puts a finger to her lips to tell Sayid to be quiet and sits down on her bed. She looks completely shocked when the person enters.]_

Andie: Jack.

[I][Shot of Jack entering alone into her room.][/I]

Jack: It's good to see you, Andie.

_[Flash to black.]_


	32. Chapter 32: I Lost A Friend

**Chapter Thirty-Two:  
**

**"I Lost A Friend"**

_[Shot of Jack and Andie sort of just staring at him.]_

Andie: Are you really here?

Jack _(laughs)_: Yeah, I'm really here.

_[Andie hurries over to him and flings her arms around him; smiling.]_

Andie: Are you okay? Kate, is she okay?

Jack: We're fine. They said Sayid was here, too, do you know where?

_[Andie points to her window.]_

Andie: He'll be fine. _(Beat)_ So what's going on? Why are you here?

Jack: They knew you were coming, Andie.

Andie: What?

Jack: I've been taking care of Ben since the surgery; he told me that he knew you were coming. You and Sayid and Locke-

Andie: Hey, Locke is the whole reason we're back here again. He stood there while I got shot in the neck with one of those darts. _(Beat)_ What happened to him? Is he here?

Jack: I haven't seen him. They didn't say anything about him; not to me, anyway.

Andie: So what did they say?

Jack: They said I could go home.

Andie: Home? Like, back to our camp?

_[Jack shakes his head]_

Jack: No, _home._ Off the island; for good.

_[Andie takes a step away from him.]_

Andie: You believe them?

Jack: Yeah, I do.

_[Andie starts to get angry.]_

Andie: Jack they locked you up! Kept Kate, Sawyer and I in cages and forced us to work. They almost killed Sawyer! And after everything you're going to trust them?

Jack: I don't have any other choice.

Andie: You always have a choice, Jack. _(Beat)_ What about Kate?

Jack: She has to stay here.

Andie: You're leaving her? _(Beat-realizing)_ You're leaving all of us?! You're going alone? Jack, no! There is no way this is going to work.

Jack: If there was another way, Andie, I would do it. But this is my only chance to get off this island which means it's your only chance, as well. I will come back for you; all of you.

Andie: Does Kate know?

Jack: Yes.

Andie: How'd she take it?

Jack: Pretty much like you.

_[Andie scoffs and looks away. Jack moves closer to her.]_

Jack: Andie, you have to understand that this is the only way.

_[Andie looks up at him then suddenly hugs him.]_

Andie: Be careful.

Jack: I will be.

_[The door opens and Juliet comes in.]_

Juliet: Time to go, Jack.

_[She moves away from the door. Jack starts to leave.]_

Andie: Hey.

_[Jack turns.]_

Andie _(smiles)_: Don't forget about us.

_[Jack smiles back and then leaves. Andie waits a few moments and then jumps back up on her bed and looks out the window.]_

Andie: Jack's leaving…Sayid?

_[Sayid's not there.]_

Andie: Sayid!

_[Shot to the beach. The rain is starting to fall. Desmond is putting things in his tent when Claire comes over.]_

Claire: What're you doing?

Desmond: Getting my things out of the rain, sister. It's going to fall hard; I suggest you do the same.

Claire: I mean about Andie.

Desmond: I'm not sure I know what you mean...

Claire: Don't give me that. You told me about all your death visions of Charlie. You know things are going to happen before they do. Are you trying to tell me that you had no idea what was going to happen to Andie, Locke and Sayid?

Desmond: That's not how it works, Claire.

Claire: So you did see something.

Desmond _(sighs)_: Yes, I saw something.

Claire: What was it?

_[Desmond pauses before continuing.]_

Desmond: Will you promise me something?

Claire: What?

Desmond: If I tell you; you need to promise me that you won't tell him.

_[Desmond points to Sawyer who is clearing things into his tent.]_

Claire: Sawyer? Why?

Desmond: Just promise me.

Claire: Fine. I promise.

Desmond: Claire, this is important. Sawyer can never know what I'm about to tell you.

Claire: Why not?

Desmond: Because he'll go out there to find Andie. And he does find her. But they know he's coming.

Claire: What does that mean?

Desmond: If we let Sawyer go after Andie...she's going to die.

_[Flash to black.]_

---


	33. Chapter 33: Somewhere Alone & Bitter

**Chapter Thirty-Three: **

**"Somewhere Alone In The Bitterness"**

_[Shot of Andie in her room eating pasta on her bed. The door to her room opens and Tom walks in with a smile on his face.]_

Tom: Enjoy your lunch?

Andie: It was great.

_[She hands Tom the bowl. He starts clearing up the tray on the desk.]_

Andie: Where's Sayid?

Tom: It's raining. We couldn't let him freeze out there.

Andie: Huh...considerate seeing as how you cuffed him out there in the first place.

Tom: He's fine. In fact, he's right next door to you.

_[Tom points to the right wall.]_

Andie: Are you really letting Jack go?

Tom: I don't know anything about that. All I know is that he made some kinda deal with Ben and Juliet.

Andie: Where's Kate?

Tom: We had to move her...she wasn't as cooperative as you are.

Andie: I'm biding my time.

Tom: Smart move.

Andie: Why won't you tell me what you want with me?

Tom: It's not up to me to tell.

_[Andie is about to say something when a loud explosion sounds from outside. Tom looks as shocked as Andie is.]_

Andie: What the hell was that?

Tom: I'll be back.

_[He hurries out of the room. Andie hurries to the right side of her room. She bangs her fists against it.]_

Andie: Sayid?! Can you hear me?! Sayid!

_[Shot to Sayid lying on a bed handcuffed to the bedhead. The muffled sound of Andie yelling and banging can be heard.]_

_[Shot back to Andie.]_

Andie: Sayid?!

_[Shot back to Sayid. He sits up as best he can and bangs his cuffs on the bedhead.]_

Sayid: Andie! I can hear you!

_[Shot back to Andie.]_

Andie: Did you hear that explosion?

_[Shot to Sayid.]_

Sayid: Yes. It came from near the water.

_[Shot back to Andie.]_

Andie: Are you cuffed?

_[Back to Sayid.]_

Sayid: Yes. You?

_[Back to Andie.]_

Andie: No.

_[Back to Sayid.]_

Sayid: Can you get out?

_[Shot back to Andie.]_

Andie: No. Tom is watching me.

_[Shot back to Sayid.]_

Sayid: Did you see Jack?

_[Back to Andie.]_

Andie: Yeah, he came and said he was leaving.

_[Back to Sayid.]_

Sayid: Yes, he came to see me, too.

_[Shot back to Andie. Her door opens and Tom comes in. She stands up immediately.]_

Tom: Enough talking.

Andie: What exploded?

Tom: That's not your business. No one was hurt; that's all you need to know.

_[Tom walks over to Andie's bed and holds out his hand.]_

Tom: I have orders.

Andie: Where are we going?

Tom: There's someone you need to see.

_[Shot of Charlie rocking Aaron to sleep. Shot of Claire walking over to Sawyer's tent. Desmond meets her mid way and blocks her path.]_

Desmond: Where do you think you're going?

Claire: Where do you think?

Desmond: You promised.

Claire: I lied. Sawyer deserves to know. Y'know, if I didn't have Aaron I'd go out after Andie and Sayid myself.

Desmond: Andie will die if any of us go out there after them.

Claire: Yeah, says you and your visions. You've also told me repeatedly that Charlie is going to die and he's fine.

Desmond: Because I intervened; stopped it from happening.

Claire: So why can't you do that now?

Desmond: That's what I'm doing, Claire! I saw you telling Sawyer what I asked you not to tell him. I saw him going out there. Andie dies if I let you do this.

Claire: She's dead anyway if we just forget about her. I won't do that.

_[Desmond grabs Claire's elbows.]_

Desmond: You have to listen to me!

Sawyer: Hey! Get your hands off her!

_[Sawyer comes up behind Desmond and shoves him off Claire. Charlie comes over from their tent.]_

Charlie: What the bloody hell's going on?

Sawyer: I was about to ask the same thing.

_[Charlie puts his arm around Claire.]_

Charlie: You alright?

Claire: Yeah.

Sawyer _(to Des)_: You better start talking.

_[Shot of Andie being led into a room by Tom. There is no one else in it. The room is almost like a cafeteria. Tom sits Andie at one of the chairs.]_

Tom: Just wait here a moment.

Andie: What, no cuffs for me?

Tom: Not tonight.

_[Tom leaves. Andie scopes out the room. Someone comes into the room. Andie turns towards the door. Her eyes grow wide in shock.]_

Andie _(hushed)_: Oh my God.

Cindy: Andie?

_[Andie flies up out of the chair and runs towards Cindy; hugging her. They're both in tears.]_

Andie: Are you okay? Are you alright?

Cindy: Yes, I'm fine. Are you?

Andie: Yeah.

_[They laugh/cry and hug again.]_

Andie: I was so worried about you.

Cindy: I know; me too.

Andie: What exploded?

Cindy: I'm not sure, but a something's happening.

_[Andie nods. She reaches out and touches Cindy's hair. She smiles.]_

Andie: I can't believe it's you. How long have you been here with them?

Cindy: About six weeks. From what I've heard they took me just after you escaped--the first time; that is. When they took you again, they wouldn't let me see you. They wouldn't even tell me if you were alive. The only time the told me anything was when you escaped from the other island and even then they didn't tell me if you got back okay.

Andie: My friends, do you know if they're okay?

Cindy: I saw Kate a couple of days ago. She was alright. I don't know where she is now. I saw them moving your friend Sayid out of the rain. He looked tired but otherwise okay.

Andie: What about Locke?

Cindy _(shaking her head)_: I don't know.

Andie: Do you know what these people are doing here?

Cindy _(nods)_: Parts of it. They are good people, Andie.

Andie: What do they want with me?

Cindy: They want to help you.

Andie: Everyone keeps saying that; what do I need help with?

_[Cindy looks up into the corner of the room. There is a camera blinking a red light that's facing them.]_

Cindy: They're watching us. I'm not allowed to say.

Andie: So what are you doing here?

_[Cindy gets tears in her eyes.]_

Cindy: Saying goodbye.

Andie: What do you mean? _(Beat)_ Are you leaving with Jack?

_[Cindy just hugs Andie in response.]_

Cindy: I missed you.

Andie: I missed you, too.

_[Cindy moves away from Andie, trying to hold back tears.]_

Cindy: I have to leave.

Andie: Wait, no. Please don't go.

_[Cindy moves back towards the door.]_

Cindy: I love you.

_[Andie gets tears in her eyes.]_

Andie: I love you, too.

_[Cindy covers her mouth as tears run down her face. She turns and leaves. Andie hurries towards the door.]_

Andie _(choked up)_: Cindy!

_[Cindy leaves. Andie tries to open the door but it's locked already. She leans back against the door and sinks to the floor in tears.]_

_[Flash to black.]_

---


	34. Chapter 34: We Will Only Need Each Other

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

**"We will only need each other."**

_[Shot of Kate alone in the recreational room. There is a pool table nearby as well as pinball machines. She is lying on the couch covering her face with her hands. The door to the room opens and Tom walks he holds the door open and talks to someone just outside. Kate sits up.]_

Tom: Seeing as you wouldn't stop asking I've been told to keep you in here for awhile.

_[Andie slowly enters the room. Kate stands.]_

Andie: Kate.

_[She hurries over to her and hugs her.]_

Tom: Play nice, ladies.

_[He leaves and locks the door.]_

Kate: Are you alright?

Andie: Yes, yeah. You?

Kate: Yeah. How did you find us?

Andie: Sayid and Locke found one of them in the jungle. Mikhail; this guy with an eye patch. He took us from camp.

Kate: You, Locke and Sayid? The three of you?

Andie: Locke helped him.

Kate: Locke is working with them?

Andie: I don't know. _(Beat)_ I take it you haven't seen him.

Kate: No. I haven't seen anyone except for Jack. He came by last night and said they were leaving first thing this morning.

Andie: This morning? He's already gone?

_[Kate nods sadly.]_

Kate: They put me in here two days ago.

Andie: Did they hurt you?

Kate: No. _(Beat)_ Do you know what blew up?

Andie: No. Sayid thinks it was something near the water.

Kate: You've seen Sayid?

Andie: Well, talked to him. They have him cuffed in a room next to mine.

_[Andie scans the room they're in and sees pieces of a broken plate on the floor.]_

Andie: What happened in here?

Kate: I sort of had a fight with Juliet last night.

Andie: I hope you kicked her ass.

Kate: Not exactly; she knows how to fight. _(Pauses)_ She's going with Jack.

Andie: What?

Kate: I don't know how or why but they're leaving together. _(Beat) _A few days ago, Juliet showed me into a room with these monitors in it. On one of them it showed you coming back here for us. She said to me that she knew you were coming and she wasn't going to stop you.

Andie: Well, something's changed. We were coming back, we had it all planned. But the day we were going to leave was the day Mikhail captured us and brought us back.

Kate: My guess is that's when she cut her deal with Ben.

_[Andie looks around the room.]_

Andie: What is this place? Their fun room?

Kate: Seems to be. No ones come in here since I've been here, though.

_[Andie finds a deck of cards.]_

Andie: Poker?

Kate: Are you serious?

Andie: Who knows what they want with us or how long we'll be together. Let's have some fun.

_[Kate smiles.]_

_[Shot to the beach. Sawyer is heading into the jungle with Jin, Hurley and Charlie. Desmond is trying to stop them.]_

Desmond: Does what I say mean nothing to you people?

Sawyer: You knew Andie was in trouble and didn't stop it; you're lucky we're not digging a hole for you upside Nikki and Paulo.

Desmond: And I apologize, brotha, but this is not the way.

Hurley: Look dude. We're sick of sitting around doing nothing while all our people get kidnapped and stuff. So either come with us or shut the hell up.

Charlie: Well said.

Sawyer: You heard the man. So you coming?

_[Sawyer heads into the jungle. Hurley, Jin and Charlie follow. Desmond sighs and then follows them.]_

_[Shot back to Kate and Andie playing cards. Kate puts down a hand.]_

Kate: Two pair. Show em.

Andie: Well, you better hop outta the shower…

_[Andie lays down her cards.]_

Andie:…cos I gotta flush.

Kate: Crap.

_[Kate tosses her losing hand down.]_

Kate: Six times in a row?

Andie: I'm just that good.

Kate: Yeah, yeah.

_[The door behind them opens. Kate, whose back is to the door, makes an unimpressed face at Andie. Andie can see the door and stops mid-shuffle of the cards.]_

Locke: Hello.

_[Kate turns abruptly. She and Andie both get to their feet but stay back.]_

Kate: John...they captured you.

_[Locke walks towards Kate. There is a guard watching them from the door.]_

Locke: Yes. But only temporarily.

Andie: What does that mean?

Locke: Andie…I'm very sorry for what I let Mikhail do to you and Sayid.

Andie: Yeah, like I care, what do you mean by temporarily?

Locke: I came to say goodbye.

Kate: What? Goodbye?

Locke: I'm leaving with them.

_[Kate and Andie both look as though they were slapped in the face.]_

Kate: What the hell is going on, John? What did they do to you? Are you brainwashed?

Locke: No.

Kate: Where did Jack go?

Locke: Jack didn't go anywhere. He's going to have to stay behind like you two.

Andie: Stay behind? Where are you going? Home?

Kate: If they told you that then they're lying. You can't trust them-

Locke: I don't want to go home. _(Beat)_ I want you to know that I made a strong case for you, Kate. I told them that you were a good person. Reliable, smart, honest. _(Beat)_ And then they told me who you were and what you had done.

_[Kate looks uncomfortable and glances towards Andie.]_

Locke: Let's just say forgiveness isn't one of their strong suits.

Andie: What did you tell them about me, John?

Locke: They didn't ask me about you, Andie.

_[They girls stay silent. He looks at both of them almost trying to preserve them in his memory.]_

Locke: Good luck.

_[He turns to leave but turns back.]_

Locke: To both of you.

Andie: John, no, where are you going?

_[Locke knocks on the door.]_

Locke: Coming out!

_[Kate grabs Locke's arm and pulls him back.]_

Kate: Where is Jack?

_[He shakes his head once but doesn't answer.]_

Kate: John, please. What's happened to you?

Locke: I'm sorry, Kate.

_[He leaves. Kate turns back to Andie. They both look confused and terrified.]_

_[Flash to black.]_

---


	35. Chapter 35: Same Old Sht It Never Ends

**Chapter Thirty-Five:**

**"The same old sh*t; it never ends."**

_[Shot of Andie and Kate asleep on the couch. Kate is at one end while Andie is at the other. There is some commotion from outside that wakes Kate up. She gets up and goes to look out the window. She sees the Others packing up backpacks in a rush. Kate hurries back to Andie and wakes her up.]_

Kate: Andie? Get up.

Andie: What? What's going on?

Kate: They're leaving.

_[Andie follows Kate over to the window where the Others are putting the bags on their packs and covering their faces with gas masks.]_

Andie: What the hell?

Kate: Where do you think they're going?

Andie: Better question; why the masks?

_[The door to the game room opens and a gas canister is thrown in.]_

Kate: Cover your mouth!

_[Kate kicks the canister away and both women use their shirts to try and stop breathing in the gas. Kate tries to kick open the door while Andie bangs against the window. Kate stops kicking. Andie turns to her and sees her collapse.]_

Andie: Kate!

_[She goes over to her but collapses herself on the way.]_

_[Shot of Sawyer and Desmond leading Charlie, Hurley and Jin through the jungle.]_

Desmond: What's your plan, brother?

Sawyer: We find our people.

Desmond: I mean after that. Surely you don't think they're just going to hand them over?

_[Sawyer doesn't reply, he just keeps walking. Charlie catches up to Desmond.]_

Charlie: So how does it happen this time?

Desmond: Sorry?

Charlie: How do I die this time?

Desmond: I don't know.

Charlie: Right. So, what, you didn't see anything this time? You saw Andie and Sayid in danger, but nothing about lil ol' me?

Desmond: Trust me Charlie, by coming on this trek you may have saved your own life.

Charlie: And what does that mean?

Desmond: Just keep an eye open and you'll be fine.

_[Charlie looks annoyed but continues to walk along.]_

_[Shot of Andie waking up on the floor of the game room. The gas has now cleared. She sits up, rubbing her head.]_

Andie: Kate?

_[She realizes Kate is gone. She quickly gets to her feet.]_

Andie: Kate!

_[She goes over to the door and tries to open it but its locked. In panic mode, she starts throwing her weight against it]_

Andie: Come on.

_[She takes a step back and throws her whole body against it. The door swings open. Andie waits a moment to make sure no one is watching then she edges out into the open.]_

_[Shot of Andie running into the middle of the yard where there are picnic tables and a swing set; where Sayid had been chained. She sees the window of the room where she was being kept and runs to the window of the one next to it. She drags over a trash can from nearby and climbs up on it. The window has been closed but she can still see inside. Sayid is still cuffed to the bed and is unconscious. Andie bangs on the window.]_

Andie: Sayid!

_[He doesn't move. Andie jumps down of the bin and grabs a large rock. She stands back from the building and hurls it at the window. It shatters. Some smoke comes out into the air. Andie waits for it to clear and then climbs back up onto the bin.]_

Andie: Sayid? Wake up! Sayid!

_[Andie takes off her t-shirt so she's left in a singlet and jeans. She wraps the shirt around her hand and proceeds to break all the glass out of the window pane. Then she lays the shirt on the window ledge. Using the ledge as leverage, she heaves herself through the window and jumps down safely into Sayid's room. She goes over to him and starts slapping him in the face.]_

Andie: Wake up. Come on, wake up.

_[Sayid stirs and then suddenly jolts awake.]_

Andie: It's ok. It's just me.

_[He calms down.]_

Sayid: What's going on?

Andie: They left.

Sayid: The Others?

Andie _(nods)_: All of them. _(Beat)_ We have to find Jack and Kate and get out of here.

Sayid: Jack? I thought he was leaving.

Andie: He was. But then Locke told Kate and me that he was staying.

Sayid: Wait, you saw Locke?

Andie: Yeah. He went with them; made some kinda deal.

Sayid: Where is Kate?

Andie: I don't know. They had us in a room together. We saw them leaving and then they gassed us. When I woke up, she was gone.

Sayid: Do you think they took her?

Andie: I don't know.

_[Andie reaches for Sayid's handcuffs.]_

Andie: We have to get you out of these. Maybe I could break the chain…

Sayid: Take off your belt.

Andie: Pardon me?

Sayid: The buckle. Use it to unlock the cuffs; it should be small enough.

_[Andie takes off her buckle and proceeds to unlock the cuffs. She takes them off Sayid and tosses them on the bed.]_

Andie: Freedom.

Sayid: Thank you.

_[Sayid pockets the cuffs.]_

Sayid: Might come in handy.

_[Andie smiles and climbs back onto the bed.]_

Andie: Come on.

_[She and Sayid both climb out of the window and land on the other side.]_

Sayid: What now?

Andie: Now we find Jack.

_[Shot of Andie's determined face as she heads over to more of the Others houses.]_

_[Shot of Andie and Sayid in a room with a gun case. Sayid hands Andie a gun and some ammo and takes some for himself.]_

Sayid: Alright, I'll go left; you stay right. Search every room; he's probably been locked in. If you find Jack, get him out. Do not wait for me.

Andie: Alright.

_[They part ways. Sayid goes over to the left while Andie heads right. She starts checking houses, tentatively looking around every corner. She comes to a house and looks through the front door. She sees the inside has been trashed and can see Jack lying on the ground unconscious with a couple of gas canisters near his head. Andie tries to open the door but it's locked; of course.]_

Andie: Jack!

_[She bangs on the glass.]_

Andie: Jack!

_[Jack doesn't move. Andie takes a step back and kicks the door. It doesn't move. She kicks it again with the same result. She grabs onto the veranda fence behind her with both hands and lifts both her feet up, kicking it hard. The door flies open. Andie runs in and over to Jack. He is still not moving.]_

Andie: Jack?

_[She kneels down beside him and rolls him over.]_

Andie: Jack?

_[He wakes quickly, startling Andie.]_

Andie: It's ok. It's just me.

Jack: What happened?

Andie: They left. They all left.

Jack: What? Why?

Andie: I don't know.

_[She sits next to Jack and leans her head back against the wall.]_

Andie: That's a lie. I do know.

Jack: What do you mean?

Andie: It's because of me. I shouldn't have come back here. If I hadn't been so adamant to save you and Kate...none of this would have happened. _(Beat)_ And you'd be going home.

Jack: They brought you here, Andie. You can't-

Andie: I was coming, anyway. Only difference was the how. Whether Mikhail dragged me here or I trekked it myself; I was coming back.

Jack: You didn't know what they were planning. I would've done the same thing; you don't trust them; neither do I-

Andie: No, but I trust you.

_[She gets slightly teary.]_

Andie: You said you didn't need our help. I should've listened. And now because of me you can't go home. _(Beat) _I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry.

_[Jack takes a long pause.]_

Jack: What about Kate? And, ah, Juliet?

Andie _(pause)_: I don't know where they are. Kate was gone when I woke up.

_[Jack remains silent and nods.]_

Andie: What do we do now?

Jack: We go back.

_[Andie gets to her feet and helps Jack up. He puts his arm around her shoulder to support his weight and they walk out together.]_

_[Shot of Sawyer, Desmond, Charlie, Jin and Hurley walking through the jungle. Desmond is at the end of the pack behind Charlie. Suddenly he stops and adopts an intense look. The others keep walking on. Eventually, Charlie comes back.]_

Charlie: Oy, what's wrong?

Desmond _(quietly)_: It changed. _(He smiles)_ It changed.

_[Shot of Sayid coming back from the houses he was searching. He sees Jack and Andie coming out of a house ahead of him and goes over to them.]_

Sayid: Jack.

Jack: Sayid.

_[They shake hands.]_

Sayid: I did not find Kate or Locke. Everything is gone. There are no weapons other than the ones we found. There's no trail. It's like all their people vanished into thin air.

Andie: We should head out; make a start for camp before it gets to dark.

Jack: What about Kate?

_[They all hear a rustling in the tree line behind them. Sayid holds up his gun. A very muddy Kate and Juliet come out of the jungle. They all are slightly put off to see one another.]_

Kate: Jack.

_[She hurries over to him and hugs him.]_

Jack: Are you alright?

Kate: Yeah, I'm fine.

_[Juliet comes over.]_

Jack: You ok?

Juliet: Yes, I'm fine. You?

Jack: Yeah.

Sayid: She is not coming with us.

Jack: Yes she is.

Andie: Jack.

Sayid: Why?

Jack: Because they left her behind too.

_[Jack and Juliet set off. Kate looks to Andie and Sayid and shrugs, as if to say 'what choice do we have'. Sayid and Andie exchange glances, and then follow] _

_[Flash to black.]_

---


	36. Chapter 36: Someday It'll Bring Me Back

**Chapter Thirty-Six:**

**"Someday it will bring me back to you."**

_[Shot of Sawyer and the guys on their trek. They are walking through the jungle, Desmond in the lead. He pushes through some clearing and they realize they are back at their camp.]_

Sawyer: Sonuvabitch.

Desmond: Sorry, brother. Guess I'm not as good at the tracking as I thought.

Sawyer: That's bull! You knew what you were doing!

Desmond: Andie's gonna be fine, brother. And the only trail I could find was our own.

_[The other islanders notice their arrival back and come over to greet them. Hurley, Jin and Charlie leave Des and Sawyer to argue and greet their friends. Sun comes over with Aaron in her arms. She hands him to Charlie.]_

Charlie: Hey buddy. Where's Claire?

Sun: She wasn't feeling well; I told her I'd watch him.

_[Charlie looks to Claire's tent and sees her sleeping.]_

Charlie: Thanks.

_[He walks with Aaron over towards her.]_

_[Shot back to Sawyer and Desmond.]_

Desmond: I'm sorry you feel that way, Sawyer, but I'm not going back out there.

_[He walks away leaving Sawyer fuming.]_

_[Shot to Andie, Sayid, Kate, Jack and Juliet trekking across the island. They come to a stream and Sayid stops.]_

Sayid: Its getting late. This is a good place to make camp.

Jack: I'll get some firewood.

Kate: I'll go with you.

Andie: Me too.

_[Shot of Jack, Andie and Kate break firewood nearby trees] _

Kate: You wanna talk about it.

Jack: Talk about what?

Kate: About the week you spent over there with them

Jack: Well after they separated us, I made a deal with them if I took care with Ben that they'd let me off the Island. You know I just, kept my head down, did what I was supposed to. Didn't ask any questions.

Kate: And that's it.

Jack: That's it.

_[Kate looks on as Jack walks away. Andie walks over to Kate.]_

Andie: That's not it.

Kate: I know.

Andie: What is up with him and that Juliet chick?

Kate: I don't know. They were together a lot when we were with them.

Andie: I'm sure it's nothing.

Kate; He trusts her.

Andie: Kate; she's one of them. Jack knows that.

Kate: So why's he acting like this?

_[Shot of Jack, Andie and Kate arriving back at their little camp with firewood.] _

Sayid: Who are you?

Juliet: If I told you who I was. If I told you everything that I know. You'd kill me.

Sayid: What you think I'll do if you don't.

Jack _(entering first)_: Leave her alone.

Sayid: Sooner or later she'll answer my questions.

Jack: She'll answer your questions when she's ready. And you'll wait until she is. She's under my protection.

_[Sayid looks on in anger, Kate and Andie in surprise, and Juliet with no real emotion, all in silence.] _

_[The next day.]_

_[Shot of the group walking across the island, Sayid angrily cuts trees with a machete with Andie and Kate close behind him. Jack and Juliet are further behind walking together.] _

Andie: They were going to leave the island together; maybe they had a plan.

Kate: With one of them? Jack wouldn't do that.

Andie: Kate, he just stuck up for her. The Jack I know wouldn't have done that a week ago.

Kate: So they did something to him. Maybe they still are. What if she's still working with them?

Andie: How? We don't even know where they are.

Kate: Whatever's going on; I don't like it.

_[Shot to the beach. Hurley is cooking oatmeal with Charlie, who is holding Aaron] _

Charlie: Hey, wow, that's too much water, its going to be all soggy.

Hurley: Its oatmeal dude, it's supposed to be soggy.

Sawyer: Well if it ain't three men and a baby... I counted Hugo twice. Oh what, come on I used your name.

Hurley: Sorry. Just thought you'd still be mad at Desmond for the whole bringing us back to camp thing.

Sawyer: Bygones, Hugo.

_[Claire arrives looking exhausted.] _

Claire: Hey. Does anybody know where there's any aspirin?

Desmond: Claire you don't look so good.

Charlie: What are you doing up? You're meant to be in bed.

Claire: Yeah no I know, I just...my head's pounding.

Sawyer: I got you covered, two aspirin coming right up.

Claire: Thank you.

_[As Sawyer heads for his tent he sees Jack coming around the shoreline.] _

Sawyer: Son of a bitch.

Sun: Jack? It's Jack!

_[The other survivors all notice and run over. Sawyer spots Andie and sighs. Shouts and cries can be heard from the whole group as they hug Jack, Kate, Andie and Sayid. Andie sees Sawyer and jumps into his arms, wrapping her legs around him. He happily hugs her back. Charlie comes over with Aaron and greets them all. Claire watches with a smile on her face from the camp. Sawyer and Jack shake hands then and Sawyer hugs him. Sawyer hugs Kate and greets Sayid. Then Andie hugs him again. He sees someone over her shoulder.] _

Sawyer: The hell is she doing here?!

_[The whole group turns and notices Juliet. Andie turns back and sees Charlie, holding Aaron, looking at Juliet. She glances up the beach and sees Claire has collapsed on the ground.] _

Andie: Claire!

---


	37. Chapter 37: Sick & Tired

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:  
**

**"Sick & Tired of being Sick & Tired"**

_[Shot of Andie and Jack running over to helping Claire up onto her bed. She wakes up as they lay her down. Kate and Sayid keep the others at bay. Charlie hands Aaron to Sun and hurries to Claire's side.]_

Charlie: Claire?

Claire: What happened?

Jack: Hey, you collapsed.

Claire: What?

Jack: Have you been sick?

Claire: It's just the flu; I didn't get a lot of sleep.

Jack: Are you drinking enough water?

Claire: I think so.

Charlie: Is she alright?

Jack: You gotta take it easy, Claire, okay? Stay in bed as long as you can.

Claire: Okay.

_[Jin says something in Korean to Sun. She goes to Jack and tells him.]_

Sun: He wants to know who she is and what she's doing here.

Rose: So do I.

_[Sun nods towards Juliet who is hanging back at behind all the other islanders. Jack pulls a few of the others aside. Sun hands Aaron to Andie and goes with Jin towards Jack. Charlie sits beside Claire on her bed.]_

Claire: Where's Aaron?

Charlie: Andie's got him; he's fine.

_[She goes to sit up.]_

Charlie: No, no. It's my job to keep you in bed.

_[Claire grins.]_

Claire: Oh boy.

_[Charlie laughs.]_

_[Shot of Andie sitting down at her tent with Aaron in her lap. Sawyer comes and sits next to her.]_

Sawyer: What the hell happened?

Andie: Watch the language around the baby.

Sawyer: Sorry…baby. _(Beat)_ So what happened?

Andie: Locke and Mikhail took Sayid and I back to the Others camp.

Sawyer: Locke?

Andie: I don't know why. He's still with them. Made some kinda deal, I guess.

Sawyer: How'd you get away?

Andie: They left. The Others; they all left. _(Beat)_ Except her.

_[She nods towards Juliet who is sitting on the beach line. Hurley is walking in her direction. Jack is still in front of the islanders explaining everything. Kate and Sayid are listening in as well. Sawyer looks over at Juliet as Hurley sits beside her.]_

Sawyer: They left her behind?

Andie: Apparently. _(Beat)_ Again; I don't know why.

_[Aaron starts to cry so Andie rocks him. Sawyer nods slowly before looking back at Andie.]_

Sawyer: Did they hurt you?

_[Andie smiles.]_

Andie: No.

_[She kisses Aaron on the head and glances around camp.]_

Andie: So what else is new around here?

Sawyer: I wouldn't know. We only got back today, too.

Andie: Got back? Where'd you go?

Sawyer: We went after you.

Andie _(smiling)_: Really?

Sawyer: Yeah...didn't get far.

Andie: Well, that's not the point.

_[She leans over and kisses him.]_

Andie: Thank you.

Sawyer: You're welcome.

_[Sayid comes over to them.]_

Sayid: Sawyer. Can I have a moment?

Sawyer: What's up, chief?

Sayid: Alone; no offense Andie.

Andie: A little taken; but go. I'll get over it.

_[Sawyer gets up and goes with Sayid. Andie looks down at the now comforted Aaron. He coos at her and smiles.]_

Andie: I just want you to know that in no way are you adorable.

_[Aaron coos again. Andie smiles.]_

Andie: In no way do I wanna bite your face off.

_[Aaron giggles. She makes biting sounds and then kisses Aaron all over his head.]_

_[Shot to the sun setting over camp. Andie is laying Aaron into his crib next to a sleeping Claire and Charlie.]_

_[Shot of Sawyer standing with Sayid.]_

Sayid: I do not trust her.

Sawyer: What's to trust? She's one of them.

Sayid: While at their camp she handcuffed me to a swing set for two days.

Sawyer: A swing set?

Sayid: The day after that was the day the left her behind. Or so she led us to believe.

Sawyer: So there's a reason they left her behind.

Sayid: I believe so.

Sawyer: And Jack don't agree?

Sayid: Look at him. Does he look like he doesn't trust her?

_[Sawyer looks over at Jack and Juliet who are talking quietly with one another. Kate is watching from the island kitchen.]_

_[Shot of Andie walking over to meet Kate.]_

Andie: Aaron's asleep. Man that little guy can scream his head off when he wants to.

_[Kate doesn't answer; she's still looking at Jack and Juliet. Andie sees she's not paying attention.]_

Andie: Kate, will you marry me?

_[Kate turns with a blank look on her face.]_

Kate: What?

_[Andie laughs.]_

Andie: Nothing. What are you looking at?

_[Andie looks at sees Jack and Juliet.]_

Andie: Are they still talking?

Kate: He's really taking this whole 'protection' thing to another level.

Andie: I wouldn't worry about. He's Jack; he's always got a plan. Like when he went with Michael to go get Walt and planned that Sayid, Sun, Jin and I would follow on the boat. I'm sure he's just playing her. And _not_ in the good way.

Kate: It's just weird. Look at how comfortable he is with her.

_[They both look as Jack leaves Juliet and approaches the rest of the islanders who are congregating in the centre of the camp. Andie points at the table; trying to distract Kate.]_

Andie: No, no. Look at that, it's a line of ants! Aw, they're working as a team.

_[Kate rolls her eyes and sits up on the table. Andie jumps up beside her.]_

Kate: Am I the only one who feels like this?

Andie: Ah, no. Have you not heard all the yelling? I swear, if Sun wasn't here, Jin would be all over Juliet right now. Again; not in the good way. Trust me; it's not how it looks. It can't be.

_[Kate looks at her and nods.]_

Andie: Oh no!

_[Andie jumps off the table.]_

Kate: What?

_[Andie points to where the ants were.]_

Andie: Oh we killed them all.

_[Kate laughs as she climbs off the table. Charlie comes over looking tired.]_

Kate: Evening, sunshine.

Andie: Claire awake?

Charlie: No, she and Aaron are still asleep.

_[He nods over to Jack and the other islanders.]_

Charlie: What's going on over there?

_[Shot of the camp again talking with Jack about Juliet.]_

Jack: I'm asking you to trust her.

Sun: Trust her? She's one of them.

Jack: Not anymore. They left her behind.

_[Kate, Charlie and Andie join the group. Andie stands between Sawyer and Sayid. Kate goes over and stands near Jack.]_

Charlie: Oh yeah, where'd they go?

Jack: I told you, I dunno.

Sawyer: Well maybe we better ask her.

Jack: She doesn't know either.

Sawyer: Well here's a wacky idea. Let's stick our resident Iraqi on her. Let him do what he does, then see what she says.

Sayid: No I don't do that anymore.

Sawyer: Well ain't that convenient.

Sayid: But I don't trust her, Jack. If she's so innocent, why won't she answer my questions?

[Claire arrives and Charlie goes to her as the others continue arguing]

Charlie: Hey. How you feeling?

_[She shakes her head so he puts his arm around her.]_

Jack: Just give her some time, she's afraid.

Sayid: How much time?

Jack: Look the fact that I trust her should be enough.

Sayid: It's not.

Desmond: Where did Locke go?

Jack: He went with them. Right after he destroyed the sub, the sub that was gonna take me off this Island.

Hurley: What?

Sun: They were going to let you go?

Jack: Yeah.

Sawyer: Said who?

Jack: Ben.

Charlie: Who's Ben?

Sayid: The man who claimed to be Henry Gale.

Charlie: You're taking the word of a freak that lied to us all?

Sawyer: Ben; whose life you saved.

Kate: Sawyer, lay off.

Sawyer: You should have let that bog-eye bastard die.

Kate: He did it for us.

Sawyer: Sounds like he did it for him.

Andie: James.

Jack: Something you wanna ask me, Sawyer?

Sawyer: Yeah Jack I wanna ask you why you're fighting every one of us and sticking up for one of them.

Jack: Look I spent every moment over there trying to find a way off this Island.

_[Claire leans forward and covers her mouth.]_

Charlie: Claire?

Jack: I was trying to help all of us. I was trying to get us rescued.

_[Claire suddenly spits up blood] _

Charlie: Claire... Jack! There's something wrong with Claire!

_[Claire collapses into Charlie. Jack hurries over to her.]_

Jack: Put her head back, put her head back. Let's get her up.

_[Everyone watches on in shock. Jack helps Charlie lift Claire back to her tent. Kate and Andie follow.]_

Jack: How long's she been like this? Was it more than today?

Charlie: No, no, she just started feeling bad this morning.

Jack: Before we got back was she showing any symptoms at all?

Charlie: No, she was fine. Yesterday, she was fine.

Jack: What about water, has she been drinking enough water?

Charlie: I think so, yeah.

Jack: Alright keep her head up.

_[Juliet goes over to Sun.]_

Juliet: What happened to her?

Jin: _Speaks in Korean._

_[Sun glances at him and then glares at Juliet.]_

Sun: He said, '_what do you care'_?

_[Shot to Jack checking over Claire. Charlie is watching over worriedly. Andie and Kate are nearby watching on; concerned.]_

Charlie: Why is she bleeding? What's going on?

Jack: Let me check her out, okay?

_[Aaron wakes up and starts to cry. Charlie goes to him.]_

Charlie: It's okay, mate. Your mum's okay.

_[Charlie picks him up and hands him to Andie.]_

Charlie: Can you watch him awhile? He shouldn't see Claire like this.

Andie: Sure.

_[Andie and Kate walk back towards Andie's tent. Juliet comes up to them.] _

Juliet _(to Kate)_: I need your help. I need you to go and get Jack.

Kate: Look he's busy right now.

Juliet: Please I have to talk to him.

Kate: You wanna tell us why you need Jack?

Juliet: Because I think I know what's wrong with Claire.

Andie: And how would you know that?

Juliet: Because I did it to her.

---


	38. Chapter 38: Always The Last To Know

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**

**"Always the last to know."**

_[Kate grabs Jack and leads him away from the group to Juliet. Sawyer, Andie (with Aaron) and Sayid watch on from afar.] _

Sawyer: Giving you a bad feeling in your stomach?

_[Sayid and Andie nod.] _

Sawyer: Yeah, me too.

Sayid: How could she have done this to Claire?

Andie: I don't know. _(Beat) _But I'll find out. Take him.

_[She hands Aaron to Sawyer, who holds Aaron under his armpits, and goes over to Jack, Kate and Juliet who are mid conversation.]_

Jack: What medication?

Juliet: It was designed to keep her alive during the late stages of her pregnancy.

Jack: Designed by whom?

_[Andie arrives at Jack's side.]_

Juliet: By me. For some reason, the women here can't have babies. The mother's body turns on the pregnancy, treats the baby as a foreign invader. I saw it happen over and over. Every pregnant woman on this Island died.

_[Kate chillingly glances at Sun.] _

Juliet: That is, every pregnant woman until Claire.

Andie: What did you do to her?

Juliet: One of our people infiltrated your camp, and began taking blood samples, right after your plane crashed.

Kate: Ethan.

Juliet: Even though Claire didn't conceive on this Island, we found that her symptoms were consistent with previous mothers so we tried to save her life.

Jack: By kidnapping her?

Juliet: No! That wasn't supposed to happen. She was our control case. I had developed a serum that I thought would reverse what was happening to her, Ethan was administering the injections. But then, you found out that he wasn't on the plane. So, he improvised. He kidnapped her on his own. That was never the plan.

_[Andie, Kate and Claire are all giving her unimpressed looks; especially Kate and Andie.]_

Juliet: Look, I know how this sounds, but without those injections, Claire would have died. Without the serum, she's going into a form of withdrawal, and if I don't treat her quickly, her immune system could shut down entirely.

_[They all still look unconvinced.]_

Juliet: Jack, I can fix this. I just need the serum. Ethan kept a stash of medical supplies near the caves where you used to live. If I go right now I can be back before it's too late.

_[Pause as Kate and Andie look skeptical.]_

Jack: Do it. Get moving.

_[Juliet hurries off. Kate and Andie looked pissed.]_

Andie: Are you insane?

Kate: Jack, you can't trust her.

Jack: She's the only chance Claire has.

Andie: Yeah, so she says!

Kate: Did you not hear her say that her people were the ones attacking Claire?

Jack: She said Ethan did that on his own.

_[Kate looks stunned.]_

Kate: Are you out of your mind?!

Jack: I'm not having this conversation again, Kate.

_[He walks off. Kate is right behind him. Sawyer, still holding Aaron awkwardly, and Sayid come up to Andie. Sawyer hands over Aaron to Andie.]_

Sawyer: Take this.

_[Andie takes the baby.]_

Andie: Where are you going?

Sayid: After her.

_[Sayid leaves. Sawyer goes to follow.]_

Andie _(smiling)_: So that's how it's gonna be? You go off to hunt while I stay here and protect the nest.

_[Sawyer smirks, comes back and leans in close to her.]_

Sawyer: I'll bring you back a big hunk a' meat.

_[Andie mock gasps and covers Aaron's ears.]_

Andie: Now that is just dirty.

_[Sawyer kisses her briefly and then heads off.]_

Sawyer: Be back soon.

Andie _(mutters)_: Yeah, yeah.

_[She looks concernedly over to Claire's tent where Charlie is wiping her head with a towel. Then she looks down at Aaron and kisses his head.]_

---


	39. Chapter 39: What We're Not Saying

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:**

**"Listen to what we're not saying."**

_[Shot of a very tired looking Andie rocking Aaron's cradle. He's whimpering inside looking very unhappy. Sun comes over to Andie with a mug.]_

Sun: Here.

_[She hands Andie the mug.]_

Andie: Thanks. What is it?

Sun: Coffee. You look like you need some.

Andie: Thanks.

Sun: I take it you didn't sleep.

Andie: No. And neither did Aaron.

_[Sun rocks the cradle while Andie drinks.]_

Sun: He's probably hungry.

Andie: Yeah, well, I can't help him with that.

Sun: Juliet's not back, yet?

Andie: No. Sayid and James went after her. I'm sure they'll be back soon.

Sun: James?

Andie: It's Sawyer's real name.

Sun: He wants us to call him James?

Andie: I don't know. I didn't ask. _(Beat)_ I just like it.

_[Sun nods.]_

Sun: I can watch Aaron for awhile; you should rest.

Andie: Oh, thank you.

_[Andie lies back on her bed as Sun picks up Aaron.]_

_[Shot of Sayid, Sawyer and Juliet coming back to camp. Juliet heads over to Jack who is with Charlie and Claire. Sawyer goes over to Andie who is sleeping on her bed. She wakes up as he kneels beside her bed.]_

Andie: Your back.

Sawyer: Told you I would be, didn't I?

_[She smiles. Then her smile quickly fades.]_

Andie: Claire.

_[Shot of Andie and Sawyer walking over to Claire's bed. They meet Charlie on the way who has just left Jack and Juliet.]_

Andie: Hey. What's going on?

Charlie: Jack told me to give them some space.

Andie: He's letting her inject Claire with that stuff?

Charlie: She says it's the only chance she has.

_[They all look over as Juliet injects Claire's abdomen with the vaccine. Jack stands and nods to Charlie. He heads back over to Claire. Andie goes to Juliet. Sawyer follows.] _

Andie: Can I talk to her alone for a minute?

_[Sawyer looks confused but nods. He follows Jack back to the kitchen. Andie meets up with Juliet.]_

Andie: Is she going to be okay?

Juliet: Yes, she's gonna be fine.

Andie: Ok, so let me get this straight. You gave Claire, who was already pregnant, a medicine to help women get pregnant?

Juliet: It was to treat her symptoms; to protect her and her son.

_[Andie nods slowly.]_

Andie: That's why you kept taking me, isn't it?

_[Juliet is silent for a few moments. Then she continues.]_

Juliet: You were the perfect candidate. You're medical records showed us that it was impossible for you to conceive. My entire career was spent helping women just like you.

Andie: So you inject me with a drug without telling me?

Juliet: I just wanted to help you.

Andie: Help me get pregnant on an island where you're people have a knack for stealing children? And what did you plan to do with this baby once I had it? Take it like you were going to take Aaron? Run tests on it?

Juliet: Women don't give birth on this island, I told you that.

Andie: Claire did.

Juliet: Claire didn't conceive here.

Andie: Well, I can't get pregnant. It's impossible. Every baby I had; I lost.

Juliet: I know. I'm very sorry.

Andie: I don't want your sympathy. And I don't want your help. _(Beat)_ And I think you should know; a whole case of that vaccine came in an air drop about a month ago. Claire's been injecting Aaron with it. And if something happens to him as a result of this crap you created I will inject every drop of it into your arm.

_[Andie walks away and over to Charlie. Juliet looks up and sees Sawyer looking at her from the camp kitchen.] _

_[Time lapse shot. Claire is now awake and cradling a much happier Aaron in her arms. Charlie is sitting next to her.]_

_[Shot to Jack helping Juliet put her tent together and of Kate and Sayid watching from the kitchen.]_

_[Shot to Sawyer's tent. The door is open. Sawyer is sitting inside while Andie is watching Juliet from the doorway.]_

Sawyer: Why are you so quiet? Claire's better; I thought you'd be thrilled.

Andie: I am. _(Beat) _Did you catch up to Juliet in the jungle?

Sawyer: Yeah. She said that vaccine was the only thing that'd save Claire.

Andie: So you just let her take it?

Sawyer: I didn't want her to die. Sayid let her go to; get mad at him.

Andie: I'm not mad, James.

Sawyer: Why James?

Andie: It's your name, isn't it?

Sawyer: I just ain't used to it.

_[Andie doesn't take her eyes of Juliet.]_

Sawyer: You alright?

Andie: Yeah...just something that she said.

_[Sawyer sits up.]_

Sawyer: What'd she say to you?

_[Andie looks at him and smiles.]_

Andie: Nothing. It's not important.

Sawyer: You sure?

_[Andie shuts the door to Sawyer's tent and climbs on top of him.]_

Andie: I'm very sure.

_[She kisses him. Sawyer lifts her up and tosses her on her back. Andie squeals a little. Sawyer kisses her. Andie takes off his shirt and pulls him down by his shoulders.]_

---


	40. Chapter 40: All The Right Reasons

**Chapter Forty:**

**"All the right reasons."**

_[Shot of Andie and Sawyer sleeping next to each other in Sawyer's tent. Andie has her arm around Sawyer's chest from behind. The sounds of two people arguing in whispers can be heard outside the tent. The sound rouses Andie. She pulls on her t-shirt and jeans quietly and goes outside.]_

_[Shot of Jack and Kate arguing near the water's edge.]_

Kate: I don't understand why you shut me out.

Jack: I did it for your safety, Kate. I didn't want you to get involved because it was too dangerous. I had to act like I cared about Ben and his safety while I was with them. I had to let them think I trusted them. It paid off; we're all still alive.

Kate: Yeah, for now. But look what happened to Claire. Do you think it's a coincidence that it happened the day Juliet arrived?

Jack: She saved Claire's life.

Kate: Convenient that she knew where the vaccine was.

_[Jack sighs and looks away.]_

Jack: You don't trust her. I get that, okay? But I know you trust me.

_[Kate doesn't say anything.]_

Jack: Right?

Kate: I did. _(Beat) _But then you trusted her.

_[Kate walks away. Jack watches her go. Then he hangs his head.]_

_[Shot back to Andie who is listening from Sawyer's tent. He appears behind her.]_

Sawyer: What're you doing?

_[Andie jumps.]_

Andie: God, you scared me.

Sawyer: What's going on?

Andie: Ssh. I'm eavesdropping.

_[Sawyer scoffs. Then he leans over her shoulder.]_

Sawyer: Anything good?

Andie: Not really. Just the same "I don't trust Juliet" "But I do" fight they have at least twice a day.

Sawyer: Huh...well, they're done so..._ (He kisses her neck)_...why don't we go back to bed?

_[Andie grins, about to answer, when Desmond comes storming out of his tent. He hurries over to Jack who is on his way back to his own tent.]_

Desmond: Jack, where's Charlie?

Jack: What's going on?

Desmond: Where is he?

Andie _(entering)_: Claire's tent probably. What's going on?

_[Desmond hurries towards Claire's tent. Sawyer arrives by Jack and Andie pulling his shirt on.]_

Sawyer: What's with him?

Jack: I don't know.

Sawyer: Wasn't asking you.

_[Shot to Desmond running to Claire's tent.]_

Desmond: Charlie?

_[Claire wakes up. Charlie isn't there.]_

Claire: What's going on?

Desmond: Where's Charlie? Where'd he go?

Claire: What? I don't know.

_[Desmond suddenly runs into the jungle. Andie, Sawyer and Jack arrive at Claire's tent and see Des leaving. Andie turns to the guys.]_

Andie: Follow him.

_[Jack and Sawyer go into the jungle after Desmond. Andie sits beside Claire.]_

Andie: You alright?

Claire: Yeah, what's going on?

Andie: I'm thinking he had another vision.

_[Shot into the jungle of Jack and Sawyer.]_

Jack: Visions?

Sawyer: Ain't as crazy as it sounds. If you'd been here; seen what happened, maybe you'd know better.

Jack: You got a problem with me, Sawyer?

Sawyer: Yeah, I do. I got a problem with you coming back to camp and thinking you can take charge when you got no idea what's going on.

Jack: I was only gone a few days more than you.

Sawyer: I ain't trying to be a leader.

_[The pair stops walking and glare at each other.]_

Charlie _(os)_: Bloody hell!

_[Shot of Desmond and Charlie in the jungle.]_

Desmond: I told you not to leave the camp tonight, didn't I?

Charlie: I had to go to the bathroom.

_[Sawyer and Jack arrive.]_

Jack: Everyone alright?

Charlie: Yeah, bloody fantastic.

_[Charlie heads back to camp. Desmond follows. Jack goes to stop him.]_

Jack: Hey, wait a sec-

_[Desmond doesn't stop; he just keeps going after Charlie.]_

Sawyer: Welcome back, Doc.

_[He smirks and follows Desmond leaving Jack alone.]_

_[Shot of morning at the beach.]_

_[Shot of Claire and Andie watching Desmond and Charlie talking by Desmond's tent.]_

Claire: This is getting ridiculous. He's been foreseeing Charlie's death for almost a week now and the only thing he's doing is pissing me off.

Andie: I know. Me too.

Claire: There must be something we can do.

_[Andie looks thoughtful.]_

Andie: Maybe there is.

_[She smiles.]_

Andie: Make sure Charlie stays by your tent for about an hour.

Claire: Why?

Andie: Just do it. Trust me.

_[Andie walks away.]_

_[Shot of Sayid at his tent. Andie comes over.]_

Andie: Morning.

Sayid: Good morning Andie.

Andie: Can I borrow those cuffs we took from the Others? The ones they chained you to the bed with?

Sayid: I remember.

_[Sayid gets the cuffs out from under his pillow.]_

Sayid: Do I want to know why you want these?

Andie: Not for a kinky sex game if that makes you any more comfortable.

Sayid: Actually, it does.

_[Andie laughs. Sayid hands her the cuffs.]_

Andie: Thanks. They're actually for what I feel will be a life-saving experiment. You're welcome to come watch.

Sayid _(smiles)_: Perhaps I'll stop by.

Andie: Okay.

_[She leaves his tent. Sawyer meets up with her on her way back to her tent.]_

Sawyer: Hey. What's going on?

Andie: Just had to get something from Sayid.

_[She waves the cuffs in her hand.]_

Sawyer: Ooh. Kinky sex game?

_[Andie slaps him in the shoulder.]_

Andie: Oh my God! That's what I just said! _(Beat)_ Anyway, no. I've got a plan.

_[Sawyer glances back at Sayid.]_

Sawyer: Did you tell him about us?

Andie: No, but I didn't have to because I was wearing my '_I Heart Sawyer_' sandwich board and ringing my bell.

Sawyer: Funny.

Andie: Wait.

_[Shot of Charlie's wrists as Andie cuffs one to the tree Claire's tent is tied to. Claire, Hurley and Sawyer are watching.]_

Charlie: Have you completely lost your mind?!

Andie _(happily)_: No, I'm thinking clear, Charlie!

_[Sawyer laughs.]_

Sawyer: No, _this_ is funny.

Charlie: Claire!

_[Claire, rocking Aaron over her shoulder, is watching looking amused.]_

Claire: It's for your own good, Charlie. I told you you'd be okay and I'm having Andie see to that.

Charlie: By chaining me to a tree?

Claire: Oh, quit whining. You'll be fine.

_[Charlie looks to the guys.]_

Charlie: Hurley, Sawyer, come on, guys! These women are insane; we gotta stick together.

Hurley: Sorry, dude. Andie made us promise not to let you out.

Charlie: What?

Hurley: Yeah, and I'm not going against her. She's got a lotta rage.

Andie: Charlie, it's fine, okay? Everything happens for a reason, right?

Charlie: And what, dare I ask, is the reason for this?

Andie: The reason for this is threefold. One: it'll let us know where you are at all times. Two: it'll save your damn life. And three: it'll give you a chance to think about how much we don't want you to die. _(Beat) _So sit down, shut up and get thinking!

_[She walks away.]_

Hurley: See dude? Rage...

---


	41. Chapter 41: You Wore Me Down

**Chapter Forty-one:**

**"You wore me down."**

_[Shot of Juliet as she sees Andie watching Charlie, who is still tied to the tree. Juliet goes up to Claire and Hurley who are in the kitchen.]_

Juliet: What's going on over there?

_[She nods towards Charlie.]_

Hurley: It was Andie's idea.

Claire: She's saving Charlie's life.

Juliet _(looking confused)_: She tied him to a tree to save his life?

Hurley: Andie had reasons.

_[Claire nods in agreement.]_

Claire: They were threefold.

_[Shot to Andie and Charlie.]_

Charlie: Have you done this before?

Andie: Done what?

Charlie: Tied a man up and had your sexy way with him?

Andie: Sorry. A magician, like a prostitute, never reveals her tricks.

_[She winks at Charlie.]_

Charlie: Nasty.

_[Juliet goes over to Andie.]_

Juliet: Excuse me.

_[Andie doesn't turn around]_

Juliet: Andie?

Andie: I'm sorry, I don't speak English.

_[Juliet looks annoyed walks away. Andie laughs.]_

Charlie: Oh, that's mature.

Andie: Says the man cuffed to a tree.

Charlie: You cuffed me here!

Andie: I'm not having this conversation again.

Charlie: I'm so getting you back for this you know.

Andie: Yeah, yeah. _(Beat)_ Y'know, call me crazy but I do love a man in chains.

Charlie _(cheekily)_: Really?

Andie: Don't get too excited over there.

_[Desmond comes over.]_

Desmond: Hello there.

Andie: Morning.

Desmond: Hurley told me about your plan here.

_[He indicates Charlie.]_

Andie: Yeah, pretty good, huh?

Desmond: Certainly does the trick. _(Beat) _But I was wondering if I could perhaps borrow Charlie for a day or two.

Charlie: Borrow me?

Andie: If it involves uncuffing him then no. That would completely void the whole plan here.

Desmond: He'll be completely safe.

Andie: He's safe here.

Charlie: He's also not hard of hearing. Quit talking about like I'm not here.

Andie: Ok, Charlie, this is doesn't concern you.

_[Andie gets up and walks towards Desmond.]_

Andie: Where are you going?

Desmond: Little camping trip. Couple of the other fellas are coming along, too.

Andie: You had another vision, didn't you?

_[Desmond sighs.]_

Desmond: There's no need to worry, Andie.

Andie: I'm not worried. Go, take him.

_[She smiles and hands Desmond the handcuff keys. She starts to walk away. Then she turns back.]_

Andie: Oh, but Desmond. If he's not alive when you come back I'm gonna have to pound on you a little bit.

_[She smiles and walks away. Desmond looks disturbed, but goes over to Charlie.]_

_[Shot of Andie meeting Sawyer on her way across the beach.]_

Andie: Hey.

Sawyer: How's your plan going?

_[They both glance over to Charlie.]_

Andie: He's still alive, isn't he? _(Beat) _Don't worry; I can chain you up later if you want?

Sawyer: Do you really think that's gonna stop Des's vision coming true?

Andie: Well, its helping, is it not? _(Beat)_ Are you unsupporting me again?

Sawyer: I'm just sayin it's a long shot.

Andie _(bitchily)_: At least it's a shot. At least I'm_ trying _to save his life.

Sawyer: Don't start that crap.

Andie: Oh, so I talk crap now?

Sawyer: What? No. Don't get mad again.

Andie: Look, I'm sorry I bothered you with my stupid idea.

Sawyer: Andie-

Andie: Won't happen again.

_[She walks off.]_

Sawyer: Come on.

_[Hurley enters packing a bag.]_

Hurley: Dude, what'd you do?

Sawyer: Nothing.

Hurley: Right. _(Beat) _So we're going on this camping trip...

Sawyer: I'll pass.

Hurley: Your loss, dude.

_[Hurley leaves Sawyer looks annoyed.]_

_[Shot to Andie going over to Kate who is washing clothes on the beach line.]_

Andie: Hey.

Kate: Hi.

Andie: So I caught the end of your little domestic with Jack last night.

_[Kate averts her eyes.]_

Andie: Look, I hate Juliet as much as the next person, but I think you need to give Jack a break.

Kate: What?

Andie: He did what he had to do to protect you. Because he cares about you.

Kate: He trusts her.

Andie: So what?

_[Kate looks taken aback.]_

Andie: I don't. You don't. Sawyer doesn't. Neither does Charlie, Sayid, Sun, Jin, Claire-

Kate: I get your point.

Andie: None of trust Juliet, Kate. And yeah, Jack's been gone awhile but that doesn't change the fact that he's our friend.

_[Andie walks away. Kate mindlessly starts wringing the clothes clean.]_

_[Shot of Andie walking past Sawyer's tent towards her own.]_

Sawyer _(coming out of his tent)_: Hey baby.

Andie _(not stopping)_: Don't start with me.

Sawyer: You look pretty today.

_[Andie stops and turns around.]_

Andie: I look fantastic. But what you're doing? That's starting. And I'm pretty sure I told you _not_ to start.

_[She walks away. Sawyer catches up to her.]_

Sawyer: Wait, wait, wait.

_[She turns around.]_

Andie: What?

Sawyer: Look...I'm sorry that I didn't go along with your '_saving Charlie_' idea.

_[Andie smiles.]_

Andie: I can't believe you did that.

Sawyer: What?

Andie: Apologized for something so trivial.

Sawyer: What are you...wait a sec, were you playing me?

_[Andie grins.]_

Sawyer: But what about all the things you said? It was an act?

_[Andie shrugs.]_

Andie: Pretty good, huh?

Sawyer: This was all a game.

Andie: Yup. _(Beat)_ And I'm sorry. You were the first person I saw. My bad. _(Beat )_We're good, though. _(Beat) _Right?

Sawyer _(sighs)_: Yeah, we're good.

_[She kisses his cheek. She walks away. Sawyer looks over and sees Hurley, Desmond, Jin and Charlie leaving for their hike. Hurley catches his eye and gives a thumbs up.]_

_[Sawyer smiles and goes back into his tent.]_


	42. Chapter 42: Those 3 Words Said Too Much

**Chapter Forty-two: **

**"Those 3 words are said too much."**

_[At camp, its night as Kate is eating some food. Jack arrives.] _

Kate: Hey.

Jack: Hey.

Kate: The oatmeal's awesome.

Jack: It is huh.

Kate: Look, Jack...about what I said before.

Jack: About not trusting me anymore?

Kate: Yeah, that. I'm sor-

Jack: Don't. _(Beat)_ You don't trust me. That's okay if that's how you feel. Don't apologize for it.

Kate: That's not how I feel. Jack...I'm worried about you.

Jack: Because of Juliet?

Kate: No. _(Pause) _Because you're...different.

Jack: Different? How?

Kate: You're just...you're not the same. That's why I'm worried.

Jack: Kate...we've all changed. You couldn't go through what we've been through and _not_ change.

Kate: Yeah...

_[She slides off the table and stands before him.]_

Kate: It's just...strange. Being back...not being in a cage...not finding a reason to go running off into the jungle again...

Jack: Well...something's bound to go wrong, sooner or later. _(Beat)_ I mean, it's us. We don't get good things for long.

Kate: No we don't.

_[Kate laughs lightly. Then she leans forward and kisses Jack on the cheek.] _

Kate: Goodnight, Jack.

Jack: Yeah, goodnight.

_[She smiles and walks away. Jack watches her leave.]_

Jack: Goodnight.

_[Shot to Andie and Sawyer in his tent. She is draped across his bare chest with her eyes closed. Sawyer is playing with her hair in between his fingers.]_

Sawyer: Can I ask you something?

Andie: Sure.

Sawyer: Today...when you played me...why'd you do that?

Andie: It was just for fun, I said sorry. And you said we're good.

Sawyer: We are; I ain't mad...but with Charlie...cuffing him to that tree...

_[Andie sits up.]_

Andie: To save his life.

Sawyer: I know; I heard your speech. I'm just saying...

Andie: You think I'm going crazy?

Sawyer: No. _(Beat)_ Forget it.

_[He grabs her arm and pulls her back down to where she was lying before.]_

Sawyer _(whispers)_: Hey...I love you.

_[Shot of Andie, eyes closed on his chest, smiling.]_

Andie: Same here.

_[Morning. Shot of Sawyer and Jack playing ping pong. Pan shot back to reveal Claire folding some laundry, sitting with Andie who is playing with Aaron in her lap.]_

Claire: I'm sure he doesn't think you're crazy, Andie.

Andie: Then why did he say those things?

Claire: I don't know...

Andie: You know once, this girl in my high school said all these mean things about me so I set her hair on fire.

Claire: What'd she say?

Andie: She said I was crazy.

_[Claire pauses. Then bursts out laughing.]_

Claire: Well, I seriously doubt Sawyer said those things to be mean.

_[Andie looks up at her.]_

Andie: Repeat what you just said to yourself.

Claire: Ok, I know he _used_ to be like that. But he's different now. He even asked me how Aaron was the other night.

_[Andie looks over at Sawyer and Jack playing ping pong. Sawyer is laughing.]_

Claire: I think he's changed.

_[Sawyer catches Andie looking over at him and waves at her. She smiles and waves back.]_

_[Later that day.]_

_[Claire is putting Aaron down for a nap. Andie is walking away from her tent. She goes over to Sawyer's tent. His door is open so she just walks in.]_

Andie: Hey, did I leave my watch in here?

_[Sawyer lifts up his wrist. He's wearing her watch.]_

Andie: Aw, so pretty.

_[She reaches for it. Sawyer takes it off and hands it to her. He holds it low so she has to lean and when she gets to it, he grabs her wrist, pulls her in and kisses her. When they pull away, Andie looks kinda confused but she smiles.]_

Andie: Huh...did I leave anything else in here?

_[She playfully shoves him in the face and starts to leave. He pulls her back by her hand.]_

Sawyer: Hey...I love you.

Andie: Me too.

_[Sawyer smiles and sighs.]_

Sawyer: Hey, why do you do that?

Andie: Do what?

Sawyer: You never say "I Love You" to me.

Andie _(confused)_: I just did.

Sawyer: No you didn't. You said 'me too'.

_[Andie looks away from him then looks back. What he's said has obviously affected her.]_

Andie: What's your point?

Sawyer: Have you ever said 'I Love You' to anybody?

_[Andie gets slightly teary.]_

Andie: Yeah. _(Beat) _But I promised myself I wouldn't say it anymore.

Sawyer: Why not?

Andie: Because every time I say it; someone dies.

_[Sawyer's now the one who looks confused.]_

Sawyer: What are you talking about?

Andie: I said it to my dad and the day after that he disappeared and I never saw him again. I said it to my mum and then she died. I said it to Cindy and she left with the Others.

Sawyer: Andie-

Andie: It was the last thing I said to my boyfriend before I got on the plane.

_[Sawyer doesn't say anything.]_

Andie: Listen...when I say...that...bad things happen. _(Beat)_ And on this island...I don't wanna take the chance. I don't want anything to happen to you.

_[She pulls her hand out of Sawyer's and backs out of the tent. More tears appear in her eyes.]_

Andie: I'm sorry, James.

_[She walks out of the tent. Sawyer leans back against his bed looking in disbelief.]_

---


	43. Chapter 43: Who's That Girl?

**Chapter Forty-three:**

**"Who's that girl?"**

_[Daytime at the beach. Andie is walking away from the kitchen when she sees Sun walking purposefully towards Juliet, who is sitting alone on the beach, with Kate at her heels. Sun seems to be arguing somewhat at Juliet. Andie goes over to them.]_

Andie: What's going on?

_[Kate gives her a hopeless look and glances between Juliet and Sun.]_

Juliet: You're pregnant? Are you sure? How do you know?

Sun: I asked you a question, everyone else might be alright with you washing your clothes and eating our food, but I want to know what's going on. I want answers. What are you people doing? Why are you taking children? What happens to pregnant women on this Island? What happens to-

Juliet _(interrupting)_: They die. They all die.

Andie: Alright, that's enough.

Kate: Sun come on, let's go.

_[She leads Sun away from Juliet. Andie lingers slightly.] _

Juliet: Can I help you, Andie?

Andie: How many women died?

Juliet: Nine. I lost nine...and all of their babies.

_[Andie nods slowly.]_

Juliet: Is something wrong?

Andie: Why would I tell you?

_[She turns and walks away.]_

_[Shot of Sawyer coming out of his tent. He walks straight into Andie who was walking by. They bang into each other and Andie stumbles. Sawyer catches her by her shoulders and is unable not to laugh a little.]_

Sawyer: Whoa, whoa, are you okay?

Andie _(unable not to smile)_: Yeah, I'm good.

_[He lets go of her arms.]_

Sawyer: So listen...couple of the guys were bragging about this make out spot up the beach. I was thinking you and I convey down there and stick a flag in, what do you say?

Andie: Oh...ah...ok, I guess.

Sawyer: What're we waiting for?

_[He starts down the beach. Andie looks confused.]_

Sawyer: Come on, Angel. Ain't gonna be too much fun on my own.

_[Andie walks up to him.]_

Andie: Did what happen earlier not really happen?

Sawyer: What?

Andie: The 'you never say _'I love you'_ thing.

Sawyer _(smirks)_: You just said it.

Andie: I'm being serious.

Sawyer: Hey, I didn't ask you why you didn't say it cos I wanted you to say it. I just wanted to know why you didn't do it.

Andie: You don't mind that you say it and I don't say it back?

Sawyer: You do say it back. _(He grins)_ You just don't think you do.

_[Nighttime.] _

_[Shot of Andie leaving her own tent and filling up her water bottle. Someone in the shadows comes up behind her. Andie hears them and freezes on the spot. The person behind her touches her shoulder. Andie gasps and turns around. It's Hurley.]_

Andie: Jesus, Hurley, you scared the crap outta me! I thought you were the Chupacabra!

Hurley _(loud whisper)_: Be quiet!

Andie: When did you get back?

Hurley: Just now.

_[He looks around nervously. Andie watches him.]_

Andie: Are you alright? You're not blinking...

Hurley: I have to show you something. We decided you're the best one to talk to.

Andie: Whose we? Hurley; what's going on?

_[Shot to inside Hurley's tent. Desmond is sitting beside the parachutist, Jin and Charlie are standing guard outside.]_

Andie: Who is she?

Hurley: We dunno, dude.

Desmond: We saw her helicopter explode over the ocean on the other side of the island.

Andie: Helicopter? Was she alone?

Hurley: Yeah; she landed in a tree in the middle of the jungle; hurt herself when Des cut her down.

Andie: She could be one of them. What if she's working with Juliet?

Desmond: I highly doubt that, Andie.

Andie: And why's that?

_[Desmond hands her a photo; the photo of Penny and himself.]_

Andie: Pretty. Why are you showing me this?

Desmond: Because she had that on her when we found her.

Hurley: That's Des's girlfriend, Penny. He thinks that this chick was sent by her.

Andie: To find us?

Desmond: To find me.

Andie: How can you be sure?

Hurley: Well, I told her about the plane crash; the flight number and everything, and she said that back in the real world they found the plane, all of it, near Bali. And everyone was dead.

Andie: Huh...that's quite a camping trip you guys had. _(Pause)_ Wait, you said she had this on her? _(She shakes the photo)_ Did she have anything else? An ID or a radio or something?

Desmond: She had this.

_[Desmond gets out the satellite phone.]_

Desmond: I wouldn't have a clue how to use it.

_[He hands it to Andie.]_

Andie: It's some kinda cell phone. Sayid might know how to use it; you should ask him.

Desmond: No!

_[Andie is taken aback.]_

Andie: Ok, calm down.

Hurley: Yeah, he gets like that. He doesn't want anyone else to know about her. It took Charlie and me two hours to convince him to tell you.

Andie: So how did I get so lucky?

Hurley: Well...cos we knew you'd keep it a secret if we asked you too.

Andie _(looking thoughtful)_: Oh...yeah...yeah I can see where I'd be your best shot but _(shakes head)_ no. No, you have to tell Jack. She's hurt.

Desmond: We sewed up her wound; she's fine.

Andie: She's unconscious. And don't you think people are going to realize something's going on when the four of you post sentries out the front of Hurley's tent?

Hurley: We weren't going to keep her a secret forever.

Desmond: Just until we figure out what to do. _(Beat)_ Any ideas?

_[Andie looks from Hurley to Desmond to the parachutist. She flips the phone over in her hand a few times.] _

Andie: Tell Sayid. If he can get this working maybe we can contact whoever she's with and get the hell of this damn rock.

Hurley: Wow...dude, you sound like Sawyer.

_[Andie looks up at him, apparently not happy to hear this, and then turns around to leave.]_

Desmond _(standing)_: Wait!

_[Andie turns.]_

Desmond: You won't tell anyone.

Andie _(sighs)_: I'll give you until sundown today to tell Sayid.

_[With that she turns and leaves. Charlie comes into the tent.]_

Charlie: I told you we should've told Claire.

---


	44. Chapter 44: I Did This To Myself

**Chapter Forty-four: **

**"I did this to myself."**

_[Night]_

_[Andie is sleeping beside Sawyer in his tent. He's awake, throwing on a shirt. He gets to his feet; his movements wake Andie.]_

Andie: Where are you going?

Sawyer: I gotta take a leak.

Andie: Aw, so charming.

Sawyer: I'll be right back.

_[He kisses her forehead. When he pulls away, her eyes are closed again. He smiles and leaves the tent.]_

_[Shot of Sawyer in the jungle. He's about to pee when he hears someone behind him. He turns, gun drawn and sees Locke.]_

Locke: Hello James.

_[The next morning.]_

_[Andie is making some tea in the kitchen. She's looking around the camp. Claire comes over with Aaron and starts making cereal.]_

Andie: Claire, have you seen Sawyer?

_[Claire shakes her head. Then she sticks a carton of Dharma milk under Andie's nose.]_

Claire: Smell this, is it bad?

_[Andie smells it.]_

Andie: It's got about two more days.

Claire: How do you do that?

Andie: It's a gift. _(Beat)_ If you see Sawyer, let me know?

Claire: Sure.

_[Andie pats Aaron's head before leaving the kitchen. Sayid meets her on the way back to her tent.]_

Sayid: Why didn't you tell me?

Andie: Tell you what?

Sayid: About the woman in Hurley's tent?

Andie: Oh...her.

_[Andie holds up her tea to him.]_

Andie _(smiling)_: Tea?

_[Sayid smiles and raises his eyebrows.]_

Andie: Look, I planned to if the guys didn't tell you. But they did, so...

_[The two of them start walking up the beach.]_

Sayid: What do you think we should do?

Andie: I don't know. My solution was telling you.

Sayid: I see.

Andie: Can you figure out her phone?

Sayid: It's not broken but I don't know how to use it.

Andie: Is she waking up?

Sayid: She drifts in and out.

Andie: We should tell Jack.

Sayid: With all the time he's spending with Juliet, I don't think that would be wise.

_[Andie looks over at Juliet who is washing her clothes alone by the beach. Andie looks thoughtful.]_

Sayid: Perhaps we should tell Kate about her.

Andie: Yeah, maybe. _(She looks back at Sayid)_ Whatever you think is best.

_[She leaves Sayid, who looks suspicious, but he heads over towards Kate. Shot of Andie heading over to Juliet.]_

Andie: Have you seen Sawyer?

Juliet _(stands)_: He's missing?

Andie: No, he's not missing. I just don't know where he is. _(Beat)_ You do, don't you?

Juliet: How would I know that?

Andie: Is this how your people plan to do it? Pick us off one by one?

Juliet: I told you I'm not with them anymore. And I don't know where Sawyer is.

_[Andie looks away, more annoyed at the fact that Sawyer is gone then at Juliet, but she needs to vent, so…]_

Andie: I don't trust you, alright?

Juliet: Why?

Andie: You locked me and my friends in cages and tortured us.

Juliet: I also helped you escape.

Andie: You didn't _help_. You didn't _do_ anything.

_[Juliet sighs.]_

Juliet: I'm not a bad person, Andie.

Andie: Lady, there is nothing on earth that would make me believe that.

Juliet: Are you sure?

Andie: Yes, I'm sure.

_[Juliet sighs]_

Juliet: Do you have about an hour? I'd like to try and change your mind.

Andie: How do you plan on doing that?

Juliet: There's something you have to see.

_[Shot of Sawyer and Locke in the jungle. They are walking in silence.]_

Sawyer: What else did it say?

Locke: What?

Sawyer: You said they had a file on me. Said I killed someone. _(Beat)_ So what else did it say?

Locke: Things about your life; where you grew up, what happened to your parents, your time in jail. Apparently they have one on each of us.

Sawyer: Is that so?

Locke: Well, they showed me Kate's and yours. And Andie's.

_[Locke doesn't stop walking. Sawyer does.]_

Sawyer: What about Andie?

Locke: The same sort of thing. Her life, her...discrepancies. Her problems with having children. _(Beat)_ They're very interested in her.

_[Locke keeps going. Sawyer waits a moment and then catches up. He reaches Locke who has stopped further along.]_

Sawyer: Are they coming back for her?

_[Locke turns around and points. Sawyer looks and sees the Black Rock.]_

Locke: We're here.

_[Shot of Andie and Juliet heading into the medical hatch.]_

Andie: This is where Ethan took Claire; where you were going to keep Aaron...

Juliet: I wasn't involved in that, Andie. Ethan-

Andie: Yeah, yeah, I heard you. It was _Ethan's_ idea.

_[Juliet takes her into the secret room where she had Sun earlier.] _

Juliet: I brought Sun here yesterday to check out her baby.

_[Andie glances around at the baby toys, the crib and the prenatal equipment.]_

Andie: Why did you bring me here?

_[Juliet goes over to a locker. She opens it up and pulls out a large envelope. She takes the envelope and opens it as she walks across the room back to Andie; they're X-rays. On the wall next to them is an x-ray monitor. Juliet flicks it on and puts up an X-ray.]_

Juliet: We got this from your medical records the day after you crashed here. It's from your gynecologist. It's an X-ray of your uterus taken one week after you lost your third child.

_[She looks to Andie, waiting for her to object, but Andie remains stony faced as she stares at the X-ray.]_

Juliet: This X-ray shows the damage to your reproductive system. The scarring on your ovaries, the severe breakdown of your uterine wall after a heavy blow to the abdomen; the car accident, I assume.

_[Andie moves closer to the X-rays to get a better look. She stares at them for a few moments and then turns to Juliet.]_

Andie: You did this the day we came back for Jack and Kate?

_[Juliet nods.]_

Juliet: We checked you and Sayid out thoroughly when you arrived; before you regained consciousness.

_[Andie looks back at the screen.]_

_  
[She takes a long pause.]_

_[She adopts an apprehensive look.]_

_[She looks back to Juliet.]_

Andie: Am I pregnant?

_[Juliet sighs. Then she shakes her head sadly at Andie.]_

Juliet _(very quietly)_: No.

_[Andie looks away from her and swallows hard. She looks slightly teary.]_

Juliet: You thought you were?

Andie: I've been feeling a little off for the last couple of days, doing things I wouldn't normally do.

Juliet: Like chaining up Charlie and messing with Sawyer?

_[Andie pauses.]_

Andie: Perhaps. _(Beat)_ I thought that maybe...this island...what your people injected me with...

Juliet: Your blood was tested for progesterone, a hormone created at conception to help the placenta grow. It wasn't there.

_[Andie nods slowly. Then she looks quizzically at Juliet.]_

Andie: Then why did you bring me here?

_[Juliet pauses. Then she takes out another X-ray and puts it up beside the other on the screen.]_

Juliet: I took this scan at the same time your blood was tested. _(Beat. She points things out to Andie as she speaks)_ The scarring is minimal. Your ovaries resemble that of any other healthy woman your age.

_[Andie looks slightly confused.]_

Andie: Wait, what are you saying?

_[Juliet gives her a very small smile.]_

Juliet: You're healing, Andie.

---


	45. Chapter 45:Pieces That You Broke Me Into

**Chapter Forty-five:**

**"Pieces that you broke me into."**

_[Shot of Andie and Juliet walking back to camp.]_

Andie: So this healing thing...it's all getting better? I mean; even the gunshot wound that your hero, Ben, so lovingly gave me?

Juliet: That's what your scan says. I have every confidence that you'll heal completely.

_[They arrive back at camp. Juliet goes over to the water trough while Andie scans the camp.]_

Claire: Hey.

Andie: Hey.

Claire: You've been gone awhile...is everything okay?

Andie: Yeah, everything's fine. Just fine.

_[She smiles at Claire, who doesn't look convinced.]_

Andie: Sawyer back yet?

_[Claire shakes her head.]_

Claire: Haven't seen him.

_[Aaron's crying can be heard. Claire goes over to Sun who is trying to soothe the fidgeting baby. Andie goes over to Sayid who is filling up a water bottle. He sees her approach.]_

Sayid: Andie...were you with Juliet?

Andie: Yeah. Why?

Sayid: I saw Jack without her; it was odd. _(He smirks)_ What were you doing?

Andie: I wanted to know if she could help me remember some stuff that happened when they took me.

Sayid _(knows she's lying)_: Andie.

Andie: Look, it's not important. And it wasn't helpful.

_[The start walking together.]_

Sayid: Naomi's awake.

Andie: Who?

Sayid: The parachutist.

Andie: She say anything interesting?

Sayid: Well, apparently in the real world they think we're all dead. A plane wreckage was found off the coast of Bali; there were no survivors.

Andie: Well, that's…morbid.

Sayid: She also claims to have been hired by Desmond's girlfriend, Penelope, to find him. Gave her and her team a set of coordinates and sent them on their way.

Andie: Does Jack know?

Sayid: I told Kate and she wants him to know; but she was outvoted. Somehow I don't think that will stop her.

_[As if on cue, Kate storms past them looking angry.]_

Andie: Kate?

Kate: Not now.

_[Andie follows her. They reach her tent and stop.]_

Andie: What's wrong?

Kate: Jack and Juliet are planning something.

Andie: What are you talking about?

Kate: I just told him about Naomi. I told him how none of us trust him anymore. All he seemed to care about was how Naomi could contact her boat. Then Juliet said "We should tell her." But Jack said "Not yet." What the hell else could that mean?

Andie: That does look bad. But look, Jack and Juliet are literally on their own; no one trusts them. They can't do-

Kate: Then why were you gone all day with Juliet?

_[Andie looks stung. Kate turns and walks away.]_

_[Charlie comes over and looks in Kate's direction.]_

Charlie: That's not a happy Kate.

Andie: Yeah, well, she doesn't have to be right now.

Charlie: Still, I don't mind the idea. You and Kate are mad Juliet, Kate's also mad at you and I'm guessing you may be mad at her for being mad at you. Through in some hot oil and this is the stuff great novels are made of.

Andie: Great novels?

Charlie: Fine, mediocre porn.

_[Andie is about to respond when she sees something across camp. Talking to Sayid on the edge of the jungle is Sawyer.]_

Andie _(mutters)_: Son of a bitch.

_[She walks over to them. Sawyer pockets something as she nears.]_

Andie: Hey. Where've you been?

_[Sayid and Sawyer exchange a look. Sayid nods and walks away.]_

Sawyer _(mumbles)_: Busy.

Andie: Busy? You didn't come back last night. I was worried.

Sawyer: I'm fine.

_[She gives him a once over. He's dirty, his feet are cut and he looks like hell.]_

Andie: You're many things, James, but fine isn't one of them.

_[He doesn't answer her; he just walks away.]_

Andie: Hey.

_[She grabs his upper arm and holds him back. He shrugs her off quickly. Now Andie looks concerned.]_

Andie: What happened out there?

Sawyer: Nothin'.

Andie: Stop lying; why are you acting like this?

_[He walks away.]_

Andie: James!

_[He doesn't stop. He gets to his tent and shuts the tarp door leaving Andie looking completely hurt and confused.]_

_[Shot of Sayid looking in Juliet's tent. When he comes out Andie is waiting for him with her arms crossed.]_

Andie: What did he say to you?

Sayid: What did he say to you?

Andie: He didn't say anything to me. But I saw you two talking; what did he say?

Sayid: Andie, I don't think-

Kate _(arriving)_: What are you looking for in Juliet's tent?

Sayid: Funnily enough I was looking for Juliet.

Kate: You won't find her, she left with Jack.

Andie: Juliet left with Jack?

Kate: They took off right after I told them about Naomi.

Sawyer _(arrives)_: Who the hell's Naomi?

Sayid: I told you not to tell Jack, Kate. Why would you?

Kate: Because she's hurt, because he's a doctor and because he has a right to know.

Sayid _(angrily)_: Where are they now?

Kate: I dunno, Sayid.

Sayid: Of course you don't.

_[He begins to walk away. Kate and Andie call after him.] _

Kate: You know it might be time for you to tell everybody else about Naomi too!

Andie: She has a point, there!

_[Sayid turns as he's walking and yells to Sawyer.]_

Sayid: Play them the tape!

_[Kate and Andie turn to Sawyer.]_

Kate: What tape?

---


	46. Chapter 46: Maybe Tomorrow

**Chapter Forty-six:**

**"Maybe tomorrow..."**

_[Sawyer is holding out the tape recorder while Andie and Kate stands beside him.]_

Juliet's voice on tape recorder: _Kwon is pregnant, the fetus is healthy and was conceived on-Island with husband; he was sterile before they got here. Parker's reproductive system is healing. Scarring is minimal. No signs of a fetus from the scans I received. I'm still working on getting samples from the other women; I'll report back when I know more._

_[Sawyer shuts off the recorder and looks at Andie.]_

Sawyer: Wanna hear it again?

Andie: Five times was enough.

Kate: I knew something like this was gonna happen.

Andie: Why do they want to know whose pregnant?

Kate: For some reason they want kids. That's why they took Claire, right?

_[Andie looks over at Sayid who is standing in front of the other islanders. Naomi is awake, though still weak-looking, and sitting beside him.]_

Andie: What's going on?

Kate: I don't know.

_[The three of them go over to the others. Sayid has apparently told everyone about Naomi's revelations.]_

Claire: So what the whole world thinks we're dead?

Sayid: That's not important right now.

Sun: Not important?

Claire: What do you mean it's not important, Sayid?

Naomi: Excuse me. I'm sorry; don't you people want to be rescued?

Sayid: We kept her a secret to keep her safe.

Kate: Safe from what, Sayid?

Sayid: Safe from Jack. He spent a week with the Others, and he brought one of them back with him. Here, amongst us. And every time we try to get answers from this woman, he prevents her from giving them.

Sun: Well it's Jack. He would never do anything to hurt us. And Juliet, I believe she's a good person.

Sawyer: Good person, huh? You basing that on what? Wouldn't involve her taking you to one of their medical stations would it now, Mrs. Kwon.

Sun: How...?

_[Sawyer plays the tape] _

Juliet: Kwon is pregnant, the fetus is healthy and was conceived on-Island with her husband; he was sterile before they got here.

Jin: _[Speaks Korean]._

Juliet: Parker's reproductive system is healing. Scarring is minimal. No signs of a fetus from the scans I received. I'm still working on getting samples from the other women; I'll report back when I know more.

Jack: Where'd you get that?

_[The whole camp turns to see Jack and Juliet approach] _

Sayid: Where have you been, Jack?

Jack: I asked you where you got it.

Sawyer: You really think you're in a position to be asking us questions?

Juliet: Turn the tape over.

Sawyer: Stay out of it.

Juliet: You wanna burn me at the stake; here I am, but first turn the tape over, press play.

_[Sawyer does so, and the camp listens to another recording, this time by Ben] _

Ben: Juliet, its Ben. I'm sending three teams to extract Kwon the night after tomorrow. We won't have time the others, so if you determine that Parker or Austen or anyone else is pregnant, mark their tents and we'll take them too. Good luck.

Juliet: _[To Sun]_ The night I saw your baby on the ultrasound, I told Jack what they were making me do.

Sayid: Why didn't you tell us?

Jack: Because I hadn't decided what to do about it yet.

Sayid: Yet.

Jack: I think we've got some catching up to do. There's something you all need to see. Get ready; we're leaving in ten minutes. Pack light; we won't be gone long.

_[There is chatter among the islanders as they disperse to their own tents. Kate and Sayid go over to talk with Jack and Juliet. Andie goes to Sawyer.]_

Andie: So tell me.

Sawyer: What?

Andie: Where you got that tape?

Sawyer: It ain't important.

Andie: You were gone overnight with no warning, you come back looking like hell with a tape that claims we're gonna get ambushed in two days and you won't tell me anything; something's going on and I'll wager its _very_ important.

_[Sawyer sighs, thinking it over.]_

Sawyer: Give it a rest, Andie.

_[He glares at her then walks towards his tent.]_

_[Later that day. Inland, Jack leads a group of survivors: Desmond, Charlie, Kate, Sawyer, Claire, Andie, Sayid, Juliet, Jin and Hurley. Claire and Andie are at the end of the pack.] _

Claire: Is that what Juliet was doing when you were gone? Seeing if you were pregnant?

Andie: Apparently. She said she just wanted to show me I was healing. I bought _that_ lie.

_[Desmond stops. Charlie stops with him. Claire and Andie walk past them and follow the group.]_

Claire: Do you think they're gonna take Aaron?

Andie: What?

Claire: They're coming for pregnant women because she said they want to protect the children.

Andie: Listen to me; no one is going to take Aaron. None of us will let that happen.

_[Claire smiles appreciatively.]_

Jack: We're here.

_[The two catch up with the rest of the group. Desmond and Charlie come up behind them. They all gather round Jack and Juliet] _

Jack: A couple of nights ago, Juliet came to me and she told me everything. That Ben had sent her here to find out which of our women were pregnant-

Kate: So what, you guys were doing tests on us?

Juliet: No, but that's what he wanted me to do. I've been leaving tapes at the medical station. You all heard what he said, they're coming tomorrow. Sun, I'm sorry that I lied to you.

Sayid: While I appreciate your honesty, Jack, it doesn't explain why you brought us out here.

_[Jack turns around to the jungle.]_

Jack: Danielle!!!

_[Rousseau suddenly emerges from the trees] _

Jack: Show em.

_[Rousseau grabs two wires, links them, causing an explosion which brings down a tree] _

Jack: When Juliet told me they were coming, the first thing I thought was, where the hell are we gonna hide this time. But hiding's pointless. They're just gonna keep coming back. So I went out and I found some help.

_[He motions to Danielle.]_

Jack: And for the past few days she's been bringing dynamite back from the Black Rock. For the very first time we know exactly what they want, when they're coming to get it, and they have no idea that we're gonna be waiting for them. So Juliet's gonna mark the tents with the white rocks just like she was told to, but there's not going to be any pregnant women inside, there's gonna be plenty of what we just used on that tree. So tomorrow night, we stop hiding, we stop running, we stop living in fear of them. Because when they show up…we're gonna blow 'em all to hell.

_[Flash to black.]_

---


	47. Chapter 47: She Would Trade Anything

**Chapter Forty-seven:**

**"She Would Trade Anything."**

_[Shot of Andie rocking Aaron while Claire is packing a bag.]_

Andie: Am I the only one who thinks this is a really bad idea?

Claire: We're talking guns and dynamite, Andie; I thought you'd be thrilled.

Andie: Har-har. _(Beat)_ I just mean...we're blowing up our home. There'll be nothing to come back to.

Claire: Don't think about it too much.

_[By the tents, Jack and Juliet are carefully unwrapping the dynamite. Jack looks up to Andie.] _

Jack: Andie, give us a hand?

_[Andie hands Aaron to Claire and goes over to help. Rousseau is unraveling some wire. Andie helps her.]_

Rousseau: We need more wire, so we can trigger these from a safe distance.

Andie: There's loads in what's left of the plane wreckage.

Jack: I can get some people to search through it.

Rousseau: Good. I should be able to finish rigging these tents in the next twenty-four hours. We'll be ready by tomorrow night.

_[Sayid comes over to them.] _

Sayid: We need to talk about Naomi's phone.

Jack: Not now.

Sayid: If you're angry, I doubt that you'll be happy to make a sincere apology later, but now we have a means of-

Jack: Look I'm a little bit busy right now, Sayid-

Sayid: And I am trying to get us off this Island, Jack!

_[Jack concedes and listens, as do Andie, Juliet and Rousseau.] _

Sayid: I can't transmit using this phone because Danielle's distress signal is overriding the frequency. _(To Danielle)_ If you tell me where the radio tower is, I can go there, switch off your message, and call for help.

Rousseau: That signal has been playing for the last sixteen years and nobody has heard it. What makes you think that you'll have better luck?

Sayid: But Naomi's boat is only eighteen miles offshore. I know if we eliminate Danielle's signal they will hear us.

Juliet: No they won't.

Andie: Way to be positive.

Sayid: And why is that?

Juliet: We're jamming it.

Andie: Of course you are.

Jack: What?

Juliet: Ben is using one of the DHARMA stations to block all of the signals off of the Island except for ours.

Sayid: What station?

Juliet: They call it The Looking Glass.

Sayid: The Looking Glass.

Juliet: Yes, but its underwater, I have no idea where it is.

_[Sayid looks thoughtful.]_

Sayid: I believe I do.

_[He walks off. Jack and Juliet follow. Andie spots Sawyer heading into the jungle so she leaves Danielle to her devices and follows him.]_

_[Shot of Sawyer in the jungle. He goes over to some bushes, checks no one is around, and then reaches inside revealing several empty DHARMA beer cans. He picks some up, checking for unopened ones and finds one. Someone appears behind him.]_

Andie: So you let us raid one stash and you start another?

_[Sawyer stands and turns to her.]_

Sawyer: You ever get tired of following me?

_[Andie tilts her head, thinking.]_

Andie: No.

Sawyer: We're blowing up island town; just wanted to give it a proper send off.

_[He opens the can, raises the beer to her and then takes a sip.]_

Andie: What happened to you out there?

_[Sawyer gets annoyed.]_

Sawyer: Dammit, Andie, let it go. Ain't nothing I can do about it now.

Andie: Do about what? Sawyer, what happened?!

Sawyer: Now why in the hell would I tell you?

_[Furious, Andie walks over to him and hits the beer out of his hand. Sawyer is taken aback.]_

Sawyer: Woman, did you just bitch-slap my last beer?

_[Andie suddenly puts her hand over her middle.]_

Sawyer: Don't play the hurt card, sweetheart, I'm too good at-

Andie: Agh!

_[Andie keels over, steadying herself with her hand on her knee. Sawyer helps grabs her shoulder.]_

Sawyer: What's wrong?

Andie: I don't know; my stomach hurts.

_[Sawyer turns back towards the camp. Andie, still bent over, puts her hand between her legs.]_

Sawyer: Jack's at camp.

Andie _(quietly)_: James.

Sawyer: You stay here; I'll go-

Andie _(urgently)_: James.

_[Sawyer turns back to Andie; she is standing back on her feet. She pulls her hand out from between her legs; it's covered in blood. The front of her jeans is also stained blood red. Andie looks bewilderedly at her bloodied hand looking. Her face is shock white.] _

Sawyer: Oh God.

Andie _(quietly)_: She said I wasn't...

_[Andie faints forwards. Sawyer grabs her before she hits the ground.]_

Sawyer: Andie? Help! Someone! Help!

_[Shot of Jack, Sayid and Juliet mulling over the papers about the Looking Glass.]_

Jack: No. No I'm not letting you go on some suicide mission just to flip a switch.

Sayid: But someone has to do it or we'll never leave this Island.

_[Charlie and Desmond arrive.] _

Charlie: I'll do it. Swim down, turn off that bloody switch, swim back up. Piece of cake.

Jack: Charlie, you don't even know what we're talking about.

Charlie: I was junior swim champion in Northern England. I can hold my breath for four minutes, I know exactly what you're talking about, Jack.

_[All pause.] _

Jack: No. And there's no reason to do this now, we're going to focus on the Others, and then we'll deal with this.

Sayid: Wait a minute, we have the chance to signal for a rescue.

Jack: Look, for ninety days I've been asked to make decisions for this entire camp. There you go, I just made one.

Sawyer _(os)_: Jack!

_[Shot of Sawyer carrying an unconscious Andie into camp. Jack and Sayid rush over.]_

Jack: What the hell happened?

Sawyer: She's bleeding.

_[Kate arrives and notices all the blood.]_

Kate: Oh my God.

Jack: Bring her here. Come on.

_[Jack hurries over to Andie's tent and clears it off. Sawyer lays her down and stands beside her. Claire comes over.]_

Claire: Andie? Oh my god.

Jack: Alright, everyone gimme some room. _(Beat) _Kate, get me some water and towels.

Kate: Okay.

_[Kate hurries away. Sayid is making sure the other islanders give them space.]_

Jack: Sawyer, did she fall on something? Did she cut herself?

Sawyer: No, she was just standing there. She was fine.

_[Juliet sees Andie unconscious and bleeding she starts to run towards.]_

Juliet: Jack, what happened?

_[Sawyer stops Juliet before she gets to Andie.]_

Sawyer: You stay away from her.

Juliet: Jack.

Jack _(to Sawyer)_: How long has she been bleeding like this?

Sawyer: I don't know; it just started. I brought her right back here.

Juliet: Did she say anything before it happened?

_[Sawyer looks at her, obviously untrusting, and then looks down at Jack who is looking expectantly at him, wanting to know the answer as well.]_

Sawyer: We were talking. She grabbed her stomach; said it hurt. Then she cried out and she...she was bleeding.

_[Jack and Juliet exchange a distressed look. Sawyer sees it.]_

Sawyer: What? What is it?

_[Juliet kneels beside Andie. Jack stands in front of Sawyer.]_

Sawyer: What's wrong with her?

Jack _(sighs)_: I think she's having a miscarriage.

---


	48. Chapter 48: Save Me From The Dark

**C****hapter Forty-eight: **

**"Save me from the dark."**

_[Shot of Claire wiping and unconscious Andie's forehead with a towel.]_

_[Shot to Jack, Kate and Sawyer all interrogating Juliet.]_

Jack _(angrily)_: You told me she wasn't pregnant.

Juliet: She's not. The scan didn't show it; I didn't see a fetus. Her blood didn't show it either.

Kate: Then how do you know she's miscarrying?

Juliet: In my career I've seen hundreds of miscarriages; I think I'd know the signs. Andie's are classic.

_[Kate looks to Jack.]_

Kate: What about you? What do you think?

Jack _(sighs)_: If she came into the hospital like this; I'd say the same thing.

Sawyer _(to Juliet)_: How come you said she wasn't?

Juliet: I told you; the scan was clear.

Jack: You told me you tested her blood; that she wasn't producing progesterone.

Sawyer: What the hell is progesterone?

Juliet: It's a hormone created at conception and Jack, _I_ didn't test her blood. My people did. I just saw the results.

Kate: Why would they not want you to know Andie was pregnant?

Juliet: Probably because they knew I was with you. I told you they plan to take pregnant women. If you knew Andie was pregnant, you'd take every precaution possible to keep her safe. They know that. They were making things easier for themselves. Jack, I had no idea-

Jack _(cuts her off)_: Andie; we're talking about Andie. _(Beat)_ How old was it?

Juliet: What?

Jack: The scan you showed her this morning, how old was it?

Juliet: It was taken when she and Sayid came to get you two.

Jack: Are you sure?

Juliet: Yes, I was-

Jack: I mean are you sure that's the right scan?

Kate: Jack, what are you talking about?

Jack: Juliet, you told me that when you first took Andie, about a month after we crashed here before we found her, you said you took scans then and that she was healing.

_[Juliet looks away, thinking.]_

Juliet _(mumbles)_: He switched them. _(She looks up)_ He tricked me. The scans are dated but I didn't check. I didn't think to.

Kate _(uncaringly)_: Who, Ben?

Juliet: He had to. Jack, I would have told you if I knew.

Kate: Prove it.

Juliet: What?

Kate: Take me to the medical hatch. The scans are still there, right?

Juliet: Yes.

Kate: Take me, show me the dates, then I'll believe you.

_[Juliet looks to Jack.]_

Juliet: Jack, I-

Jack: She's right. Go. Bring the scans back to me.

Juliet: But-

Jack _(angrily)_: Go!

_[The two women hurry away. Jack turns to Sawyer.]_

Jack: Look, I have to ask you something. _(Beat) _Have you and Andie had sex?

_[Sawyer looks uncomfortable.]_

Sawyer _(quietly)_: Yeah.

Jack: When was the first time?

Sawyer _(awkwardly)_: Ah...couple of weeks ago, after we got back from Them; when we went after you and Kate.

_[Jack nods and starts to leave. Sawyer grabs his arm.]_

Sawyer: Hey...is she gonna be okay?

Jack: I'm not sure.

_[Shot to Andie stirring. Claire holds her hand.]_

Claire: Andie? Hey, it's Claire.

Andie: Hi.

Claire: How're you feeling?

Andie: Okay...weird. _(Beat) _What happened?

_[Jack arrives and sits beside her.]_

Jack: You're awake.

Andie: What's going on?

Jack: Andie...

Andie _(getting worried)_: What?

_[Jack shakes his head slowly.]_

Jack: I don't know how to tell this so I'm just gonna say it.

_[Shot to Juliet and Kate at the medical hatch. Juliet goes into the secret room where all the baby toys and furniture are stashed. She goes over to the locker and removes some scans. She checks them.] _

Juliet: Dammit.

_[She hands the scan to Kate.]_

Juliet: They're her old scans.

Kate: So Andie _is_ pregnant?

Juliet: Possibly. She already had massive internal trauma that could be a contributing factor.

Kate: But why would your people keep that a secret from you?

Juliet _(sighs)_: They wouldn't.

Kate: They want her for something else, don't they?

Juliet: Andie was practically barren when you crashed here. The Island...she was healing. Better and faster then we expected she would. Conceiving this early was unlikely but possible if she was sexually active.

Kate _(pissed)_: She's a person; not a lab rat. You have no right to be testing her like this.

Juliet: It was to help her.

_[Kate snatches up the scans.]_

Kate: I have to get these back to Jack.

_[Kate storms out of the hatch, not waiting for Juliet.]_

_[Shot to Andie lying on her own at her tent looking sad. Sawyer wanders over and sits beside her. Her head it turned away from him and she doesn't look over when he sits down.]_

Sawyer: Did you know? _(Beat)_ That you were havin' a baby?

Andie _(quietly-no emotion)_: No. _(Beat–still not turning around) _I didn't feel sick...I didn't feel tired...I had no idea...I didn't know.

_[She looks over at him, tears in her eyes.]_

Andie:What kind of mother doesn't know?

_[She starts to cry. Sawyer moves beside her on her bed and puts his arms around her tightly.]_

_[Shot of Juliet and Kate coming back to camp. Kate takes Andie's scans to Jack. He holds them up and looks at them. Kate glances over at Andie, who is still lying down.]_

Kate: How is she?

Jack: Heartbroken. But physically she's alright.

Juliet: The bleeding's stopped?

Jack: It seems so. And she's eating.

_[Juliet looks concernedly over at Andie. Kate watches her.]_

Kate: What?

Juliet: This isn't right.

Jack: What are you talking about?

Juliet: A miscarriage would give her constant cramps, vomiting, hemorrhaging. She'd be writhing in agony for hours.

Jack: That could mean that she's not actually pregnant; maybe it was just bleeding. She has previous injuries and she has had a lot of stress on this island.

Juliet: Or...maybe her baby is alright.

Kate: What?

Juliet: I told you Andie's symptoms were classic of a miscarriage; I still believe that. She's lost a lot of blood but it's stopped. The colour's returned to her face; she's eating, talking...

_[Jack looks over at Andie who is now talking with Claire and sees that she does look better.]_

Juliet: I didn't lie, Jack. My whole life I've helped women who couldn't have babies. Why would I want to harm Andie's child?

_[Down the beach where Hurley is packing up, he notices something.] _

Hurley: Hey!!! Look, there!!! Look!!

_[The group looks to see Karl arriving at the shore by canoe. He runs towards them, and they to him. Sayid tackles him down. Sawyer hurries over.] _

Sawyer: Get off him, dammit, it's okay.

Sayid: What?! He's one of them!

Sawyer: I know, I know, its okay. He was in the cage next to me. I know this guy.

_[Sawyer grabs Karl up off the ground.]_

Sawyer: What the hell are you doing here, Karl?

Karl _(anxiously)_: They're, coming. My people.

Sawyer: Sorry you came all this way for nothing but we already know.

Karl _(freaked)_: Then why are you still here?!

Sawyer: Because when your people show up here tomorrow night, we're gonna be ready for em.

Karl: Tomorrow? No. No they're coming tonight. _(Screams) _They're coming right now!!!

---


	49. Chapter 49: Fight An Honest Fight

**Chapter Forty-nine: **

**"Fight an honest fight."**

_[Shot of Juliet sitting down beside Andie; who looks none too thrilled to see her.]_

Andie: You said I was healed.

Juliet: Heal-_ing_. Andie, I believe what happened to you can be attributed to your previous injuries; not to the anything else. That explains why you're feeling better.

_[Andie looks away from her.]_

Juliet: Andie...I think that your baby may be alright.

Andie: What?

Juliet: Don't you feel better?

Andie: Yeah, but...did you not see all the blood?

Juliet: Yes, I did. But how much did you bleed when you lost your other babies?

_[Andie looks thoughtful, remembering.]_

Juliet: I've seen your medical records. They said that on your third miscarriage you needed two transfusions. You know as well as I do how much worse this should have been.

Andie: So what do I do?

Juliet: You stay in bed, flat on your back. Only get up when you have to. No running, no stress, no nothing.

Andie: Wait, but...well, technically you don't even know that I'm pregnant.

Juliet: I know; without a fresh scan Jack and I are basing our diagnosis on our medical knowledge. But this may help.

_[She pulls out a pregnancy test.]_

Andie: Where did you get that?

Juliet: There was a stash of them at the medical hatch.

_[She hands to Andie.]_

Juliet: Neither Jack or I feel comfortable about you walking through the jungle to the medical hatch to do the proper tests. Not for awhile, at least. But we do both believe that you are pregnant. _(Beat)_ These tests are almost 100% accurate. If it's positive...

_[Andie nods slowly as __Hurley appears.]_

Hurley _(to Juliet)_: Hey, ah...one of your friends is here.

Juliet: Who?

Hurley: Some kid named Karl.

_[Shot to further down the beach. The entire group has surrounded Karl, with Jack pacing around him.]_

Jack: Is that everything?

Karl: Yeah.

Jack _(To Kate):_ You trust him?

_[She shrugs.]_

Karl: You don't trust me? What about her?!

_[He points at Juliet.] _

Karl: She's a spy. She's supposed to mark the tents of the pregnant women with white rocks so They can take them.

Juliet: They know, Karl, but thanks.

Hurley: So what are we going to do?

Sun: We have to leave now. Hide.

Bernard: Where? It's their Island, if they wanna kill us they'll find us.

Jack: The sun's gonna go down in a few hours. _(To Rousseau) _Do we have enough wire yet?

Rousseau: Not even close.

Jack: We've gotta figure out a different way of setting the dynamite off.

Sayid: We could shoot.

Jack: We don't have enough guns, he said that ten of them are coming; armed.

Sayid: Not the Others, the tents. We can camouflage the dynamite next to the tents. Target it from our positions at the tree line.

Jack: Juliet marked four tents, that means we need four guns.

_[Karl pulls out a gun.] _

Karl: Here. You can have mine too.

Rousseau: I'll be your third.

Jack: We'll take your gun, but you're not staying here. You're gonna lead everyone to the radio tower, everyone.

Claire: Radio tower?!

Jack: No if this doesn't work, we can't risk losing the chance of getting in contact with Naomi's boat, so everything has to happen at the same time. Charlie? You still up for a swim?

Charlie: Yeah I believe I am.

Desmond: I'll go with him.

Jack: OK. We better get to it.

_[Charlie and Desmond leave. Claire watches them go. Danielle turns to Jack.]_

Danielle: You said you need a fourth gun. Where do you propose to get that from?

_[Jack doesn't answer her; he just turns his head and looks back up the beach. At Andie.]_

_[Shot to Andie seemingly taking a nap. Jack and Sayid arrive at her side and she opens her eyes.]_

Andie: What's going on?

Jack: The Others are coming. Now. We have to get sorted out quickly so I'm gonna need your gun.

Andie: What?

Jack: The tents are marked, the dynamites almost ready to go. We've marked four tents, we have three guns. _(Andie looks unsure)_ Look, it's gonna be fine. _(Andie still looks unsure)_ Come on, you think I got nothing up here? _(He points to his temple)_

Andie: No, I think you got two monkeys playing with a yo-yo up there.

Sayid: Andie; give me the gun. You have to get packed and head for the radio tower with the others.

_[Andie is silent for a few moments.]_

Andie: I'm staying.

Jack: What?

Sayid: No you're not.

Andie: Guys-

Jack: He's right; you're not staying here.

Andie: You need four shooters; I can shoot as good as anyone.

Sayid: We will find someone else.

Andie: I'm not going.

_[Jack looks to Sayid.]_

Jack: Give us a minute?

_[Sayid walks away.]_

Jack: Andie; it's too dangerous for you to stay here.

_[Andie hands Jack her pregnancy test.]_

Jack: It's positive.

Andie: I know. _(Beat)_ Jack, Juliet told me not to move, not to walk through the jungle. Granted, I really, really don't trust her but she told me you both agreed. As my doctor, would you advise me to go trekking all over this island or to stay put?

_[Jack is silent.]_

Andie: I'll be sitting in the one place on the beach. I can shoot a gun without moving an inch. You know, Jack...you know this is the safest thing for me to do.


	50. Chapter 50: All Good Things Come To End

**Chapter Fifty:**

**"All good things come to and end…"**

_[Shot of Charlie tossing playing cards into a hat. He gets them all in. Shot pans back to Andie who is watching him.]_

Andie: You're making me crazy with that.

­_[Charlie turns to her.]_

Charlie: Ok, I'll stop.

Andie: Don't stop; move the hat further away; Aaron could make that shot.

_[Charlie sits further back away from the hat and tries throwing a card; he doesn't get it in. He tries twice more and doesn't get any in.]_

Andie: Well, you suck but at least you suck at a man's game now.

_[Charlie gets up and goes over to Andie.]_

Andie: This is really brave; what you're doing, you know.

Charlie: You think?

Andie: Hell yeah. You don't see anyone else offering to do this.

_[Charlie nods sadly.]_

Charlie: Hey, Claire told me about the baby. Congratulations.

Andie: Oh, thanks. Let's just hope we get outta here.

_[Charlie nods again.]_

Charlie: Take care of Claire, while I'm gone, okay?

Andie: You know I will.

_[Charlie smiles in a sad sort of way. Andie looks concerned.]_

Andie: Are you okay?

Charlie: Yeah, smashing. _(Beat)_ I'll see you soon.

_[He gets up to leave.]_

Andie: Wait, wait, wait. You come here to me.

_[He looks back at her. She has her arms open for a hug. Charlie laughs and hugs her. They pull away.]_

Andie: I love ya.

_[She slaps Charlie a high five.]_

Charlie: Love you, too.

_[He leaves and goes over to Claire's tent where she is rocking Aaron. Andie is watching them and doesn't notice someone standing beside her.]_

Sawyer _(os)_: You ain't stayin' here.

_[Andie turns to look at him.]_

Andie: I have to; I can't go running all over the jungle. Jack thinks that if I stay put that the baby might be alright.

Sawyer: Well, figure out something else cos you ain't stayin' here.

Andie: I'll be fine. Sayid's here.

_[Sawyer looks angrily in Sayid's direction and walks away towards his tent. Sayid comes over and kneels beside Andie.]_

Sayid: Jack told me what's going on. _(Beat)_ I sincerely hope that nothing happens to your child, Andie, but if we're going to do this I need you to do exactly as I say.

Andie: Alright.

Sayid: Change into something dark. You'll be with me over there. _(Sayid points to a section of the tree line.)_ Bernard and Jin will be further along.

Andie: Bernard can shoot?

Sayid: You'd be surprised.

_[Kate arrives holding a black t-shirt. She hands it to Andie.]_

Kate: Hey. Heard you needed something black.

Andie: Oh thanks.

Sayid _(exiting)_: I'll be back soon.

_[Andie pulls the shirt on.]_

Andie: So you guys are heading out?

Kate: Yeah, in a few minutes. _(Beat)_ Sawyer's coming, too.

Andie: Yeah. Yeah, I know.

Kate _(pauses)_: Do you want me to stay?

Andie: No, no you go. Keep an eye on Claire for me. I told Charlie I'd look after her.

Kate: Sure.

_[She bends down and hugs Andie.]_

Kate: See you soon.

_[Andie sees Claire packing up her stuff. She gets carefully to her feet and walks over to Claire.]_

Claire: Andie, you shouldn't be moving.

Andie: I'm sitting; watch.

_[Andie sits on Claire's bed.]_

Andie: You got enough water?

Claire: Okay, why do you have to stay?

Andie: If I could go with you and Aaron, I would, Claire. But I gotta take care of _my_ baby now.

Claire: Just be careful, okay?

_[Claire hugs Andie.]_

Andie: I will be, I promise.

_[Andie looks down at Aaron in his crib. He smiles at her. Andie, tears in her eyes, picks him up.]_

Andie: Hi, baby.

_[She hugs him to her chest.]_

Andie: You be a good boy for your mummy, okay?

_[She kisses him on his head.]_

Andie: I love you so much.

_[She hugs him again.]_

Andie: Okay.

_[She hands Aaron to Claire who is also teary-eyed. Jack comes over to them.]_

Jack: Claire? We gotta get going.

Claire: Okay.

_[She turns to Andie.]_

Claire: See you soon, okay?

Andie: Absolutely.

_[Claire heads over towards Hurley with Aaron in her arms. Jack goes up to Andie and offers her a hand to help her to her feet.]_

Jack: Stay as still as you can for as long as you can. Don't run unless you absolutely have to.

Andie: I know. I've done this before, Jack.

_[She gives him a sad smile. He holds out his hand to shake hers. She takes it, but they don't shake they just hold hands.]_

Jack: Be safe.

Andie: You too.

_[Jack smiles and heads off towards Sayid. Sawyer is at his tent, packing his bag.]_

Andie _(os)_: James.

_[Sawyer turns and sees Andie behind him.]_

Sawyer: What?

_[Andie smiles.]_

Andie: I love you.

_[Sawyer looks surprised. They are both silent for a few moments.]_

Sawyer: Ain't you afraid something bad's gonna happen?

Andie: We're blowing up our camp and planning to kill a bunch of people. You're all going hiking into the monster-ridden jungle to a radio tower we're not even sure still works. Something bad's happening either way. _(Beat)_ I just didn't want...I couldn't...I needed you to hear me say it.

_[Sawyer doesn't know what to say.]_

Andie: Good luck, James.

_[She smiles again and turns and walks over to Sayid. Sawyer watches her leave and then follows Jack.]_

---


	51. Chapter 51: I Have Found My Feet Again

**Chapter Fifty-One:**

**"I have found my feet again."**

_[Shot of Andie walking over to Jack and Sayid who are having a conversation.]_

Jack: You have everything you need?

Sayid: No, but I made the best out of what we have.

Jack: Bernard and Jin?

_[They watch Bernard load a gun, while Jin farewells Sun.]_

Sayid: They're both excellent shots. And highly motivated.

Jack: Andie?

Sayid: She's willing to do what it takes to save her child. If that means listening to me; she'll do it.

Jack: Just watch her; okay? If something goes wrong with the pregnancy and she starts bleeding again; you're the only one here with medical knowledge. Keep her legs elevated and make sure she stays warm-

Sayid: It won't come to that, Jack. I can take care of her. The dynamite's in place, we won't miss. No matter what happens here with any of us, I want you to keep moving, keep moving for that radio tower. Don't turn back for any reason. I'm willing to give my life if it means securing rescue, but I'm not giving it up for nothing. You understand.

Jack _(nods)_: Yeah. I understand.

_[They shake hands.]_

Sayid: And good luck.

Jack: You too.

_[Jack heads over to the front of the islanders who are all ready and waiting at the beach.]_

Jack: Alright. Let's do it.

_[They head off down the beach. Sawyer looks back at Andie who is standing on the shoreline with Sayid, Jin and Bernard. They share a look with each other. Andie nods. Sawyer turns back and heads off.]_

_[Shot to the evening sky.]_

_[Shot of Jin and Bernard in their respective vantage points on the treeline looking bored.]_

_[Shot of Andie and Sayid at their vantage point. Sayid has his gun cocked and aimed at one of the marked tents. Andie is leaning with her back against a tree looking tired.]_

Andie: Can I ask you something?

Sayid: Of course.

Andie: Do you have any kids?

Sayid: I do not.

Andie: That's too bad; you seem the type. _(Beat) _Y'know I never used to want them.

Sayid: Really?

Andie: Yeah. I hated kids. You'd hear them at the market screeching and carrying on while their dead-tired parents would try and shut them up with candy, or something. They're horrible.

Sayid: What changed your mind?

_[Andie looks up at him, unsure whether she should tell him.]_

Andie: I met this guy...and I got pregnant. And due to my aforementioned dislike for children; I was...terrified. But this guy...Nick...he was so excited and so...happy...that I just couldn't _not_ be the same way. _(Beat)_ And then I wanted to know who she'd looked like, who she'd sound like, what she'd grow up to be...

Sayid: What happened?

Andie: I was in a car accident. She died.

_[Sayid pauses.]_

Sayid: I'm very sorry.

Andie: It's not your fault.

_[They look at each other in silence for a few moments. Then they hear a light whistle. Sayid looks over to Jin who is motioning at him to get his attention. Jin points to the beach. The Others are approaching. Sayid reaches for Andie.]_

Sayid: Andie, move.

_[He helps her into position and the both of them load an aim their guns. __The Others advance as a unit, being led by an Other named Ryan, and fan out to the three marked tents. Sayid, Andie, Bernard and Jin are all at their vantage points waiting.]_

Female Other: It's empty!

_[Sayid waits until the Others literally pull back the sheets inside his marked tent. Ryan realizes something is wrong.]_

Ryan: Get away from the tent!

_[Sayid fires, and the tent explodes, knocking down at least three Others.]_

Ryan: It's a trap, move!

_[Shot to Andie. She fires her gun and blows up another tent along with two Others. Shot to Bernard.]_

Bernard: Please, God.

_[Bernard fires, and at least another two Others are thrown across the beach by the explosion. Jin aims and fires his short barreled handgun, but misses the dynamite. He fires again, but still misses. One of the male others realizes where the shots are coming from.] _

Male Other: Tree line!

_[The remaining others all fire rapidly at the treeline. Jin is shot at numerous times. He counters and shoots two of them down. Shot to Sayid and Andie. Andie is shooting. Sayid is as well but he keeps glancing at her. Suddenly a particularly loud shot rings out.]_

Andie: Agh!!

_[Andie realizes she's been shot.]_

Sayid: Andie?

Andie: It's okay, it's just a graze.

_[Shot to Jin as he crawls out from his vantage point but is knocked down by the blunt end of Ryan's shotgun. Shot back to Sayid who is now helping Andie.]_

Andie: No, keep firing. It's really fine.

Sayid: Stay still.

_[He pulls Andie down behind a large rock and covers her with his own body; holding one of his hands over her bleeding bullet wound.]_

Ryan _(o.s):_ I got your man! Drop your weapons!

_[Shot to Bernard. He runs for the jungle, but is cut off by Tom, and kicked unconscious. Ryan, with Jin in his capture, yells at the treeline.] _

Ryan: I got your man!

_[Shot to Sayid and Andie. Sayid moves and sets up his sniper scope dead on Ryan. Ryan has Jin on his knees with a gun to his head.] _

Ryan: It's over!

_[Sayid prepares to pull the trigger. Andie gasps. Before Sayid can turn around he feels a gun against his own head. Another male Other has survived the attack.] _

Male Other: Don't. Finger off the trigger.

_[Sayid doesn't move. The male other aims his gun at Andie.]_

Male Other: Last chance.

_[Sayid reluctantly does so.] _

_[Miles away, the main group watch the smoke rise from the beach.] _

Rose: There were supposed to be _three_ explosions.

Kate _(to Jack)_: It didn't work.

_[Scan shot of all the islanders looking worried. Jack and Kate exchanging a worried stare. Claire hugging Aaron looking scared, Sun wringing her hands, Rose almost crying. Shot settles on Sawyer looking very concerned; his eyes dead on the rising smoke at the beach.]_

---


	52. Chapter 52: I'd Die If I Lost You

**Chapter Fifty-two:**

**"I'd die if I lost you."**

_[The islanders are still on the hill worriedly watching the smoke rising from the beach.] _

Sun: Why were there only two explosions?

Jack: Maybe they didn't have to blow the third tent.

Rose: But those gunshots, what was that all-

Jack: He's OK, Rose. _(He glances at Sun and Sawyer) _They all are.

Sun: Do you believe that?

Jack: Listen, they had no idea that we were waiting for them. Sayid, Andie, Jin and Bernard; they're smart. They know what to do. They're gonna be fine and they're gonna be a couple of hours behind us.

Sun: Then we should wait for them here. You go on-

Jack: No. No-one gets left behind.

Rose: If you say live together die alone to me Jack, I'm gonna punch you in your face.

Jack _(Laughs): _Fair enough, Rose. Fair enough. _(To the group)_ But we have a plan. And for all we know, it worked and they're waiting for us to get them rescued. It's gonna be OK, everything's gonna be all right. Let's just keep moving, OK?

_[They do so.] _

Sun _(to Rose):_ It's OK, let's go.

_[Naomi looks at her phone, which is still beeping red.] _

_[Shot to the sun rising at the beach. Jin and Bernard are tied up and gagged. Sayid is about to be tied while Andie, in Tom's grasp, is standing by them all; her bullet wound no longer bleeding.]_

Sayid _(to Ryan about Andie)_: Do not tie her up.

Ryan: I don't think you're in much of a position to be making demands, Jarrah.

_[Ryan reaches for Andie but Tom doesn't hand her over.]_

Tom: He's right; Ryan. We hurt her kid Ben'll kill us.

_[Ryan looks furious, but seems to accept this.]_

Ryan: Fine. She's your responsibility.

_[Tom nods and takes out his walkie talkie. He phones Ben.]_

Tom: Ben; they're dead.

Ben: What?

Tom: They're all dead. Diane, Ivan, all of em, dead. And Sheppard and his people, they're all gone.

Ben: Gone, gone where?

Tom: I dunno. Did you hear me? They killed seven of our-

Ryan: Tom! Calm down and tell him the good news.

Ben: What good news?

Tom: We caught three of em. The one's who stayed behind to blow up the tents. Ben, they knew we were coming?

Ben: It was Juliet. She betrayed us.

Tom: What?

Ben: Just figure out where she is, Tom.

_[Tom nods at Ryan. Ryan goes to Sayid and grabs him by the arm.]_

Ryan _(to Sayid):_ Get up.

Andie: No!

_[She tries to wretch out of Tom's grasp.]_

Tom: You best stay still, Andie.

Andie: Kiss my ass.

_[Ryan leaves Sayid and storms over to Andie.]_

Ryan: What's that angel?

Andie: I'm sorry. I said kiss. My. Ass.

_[Ryan grabs Andie out of Tom's arm. She laughs.]_

Andie: Thought you said you wouldn't hurt me?

Ryan _(smiles)_: I didn't say that.

_[He grabs her bullet wound and squeezes. Andie tries her best to stifle a scream. Jin tries to get up to go to her aid but one of the Others pulls him back down.]_

Sayid: Leave her alone!

Ryan: Where are they?!

Andie: Go to hell!

_[He squeezes her arm again. Andie again tries to stifle a scream but he squeezes harder and she starts to yell out loud.]_

Tom: Ryan.

Sayid: Stop!

Tom: Ryan!

_[Ryan stops punishing Andie and tosses her back to Tom. Her arm is bleeding again. Ryan goes over to Sayid and pulls him up.] _

Ryan: OK, Romeo, where the hell did-

_[Sayid spits in his face. Ryan hits him hard over the head with his handgun. Tom gets out his walkie again.] _

Tom: They're not talking.

Ben: Who do you have?

Tom: Jarrah, Parker, Kwon, and the dentist.

Ben: Shoot Kwon.

Tom: What?

Ben: If you want them to answer questions, kill Kwon, do it now.

Jin: _[Speaks Korean at Tom] _

Ryan: I dunno what that means, but I'm sure it's lovely.

_[He cocks his gun.] _

Bernard: No, wait. No.

Jin _(to silence Bernard)_: No.

Andie _(warningly)_: Jin.

Jin _(vehemently): _No talk.

Bernard: No please.

Tom: You talk to me, nobody will get hurt. Now tell me where your people are.

Sayid: He's lying, he's going to kill us all any-

_[Sayid is kicked down.] _

Andie: Stop it!

Ryan _(to Andie)_: Shut up! _(To Bernard)_ Where are they?

_[Short pause. Ryan puts his gun at Jin.] _

Ryan: Sayonara.

Bernard _(in desperation)_: A radio tower. They're hiking to a radio tower.

Tom: Why in the hell are they going there?

Bernard: A woman parachuted here. She has a satellite phone and they're gonna call her ship.

Ben _(on walkie):_ Juliet thought we were coming tomorrow. So why were they waiting for us tonight?

Ryan _(To Bernard): _You heard him; how'd you know?

Bernard: A kid told us. He came in a canoe and he warned us.

Tom: What kid?

Bernard: Karl. He said his name was Karl.

Tom: You heard that, Ben?

_[There's a pause as Ben doesn't reply.]_

Tom: Ben?!

Ben: I heard.

Tom: What d'you want us to do? Kill em?

_[Another pause.]_

Ben: Not yet.

---


	53. Chapter 53: What Am I Doing Here?

**Chapter Fifty-three:**

**"What am I doing here?"**

_[Shot to the other islanders walking to the tower. Sawyer is walking with Claire who is rocking a fussy Aaron.]_

Claire: It's okay. You're okay.

Sawyer: What's with him?

Claire: I think he's just a bit scared. Last time he was this far from the beach he was taken by Rousseau.

_[Sawyer doesn't answer. Claire looks over at him and sees he looks distracted.]_

Claire: She'll be fine, Sawyer. _(He looks at her)_ Andie? She'll be okay.

Sawyer: How can you be so sure?

_[Claire shrugs.]_

Claire: Cos she's Andie.

_[She smiles at him and keeps walking. Sawyer stops. Jack, Kate and Juliet, who are at the end of the group, come up behind him.]_

Jack: What's up?

Sawyer: I'm going back.

Jack: What?

Sawyer: I'm going back to the beach.

Jack: No way. We keep moving.

Sawyer: I ain't asking permission.

_[Juliet and Kate both stop also.] _

Sawyer _(To Jack):_ Look you got a job to do here. I ain't gonna stand in your way of doing it. And you sure as hell don't need me.

Jack: What do you think you're gonna get done? Alone and unarmed.

Juliet: He won't be alone, I'll go with him.

Jack: It's a suicide mission without weapons.

Juliet: I know where there are some guns. There's a hidden cash, a couple of miles from here. I can take us back to the beach on a route past it.

Jack: You don't have to do that.

Juliet: Yeah, Jack, I kinda do.

Sawyer: Let's do this.

_[Sawyer and Juliet leave. Kate watches them go with Jack.] _

Jack: We're supposed to stay together.

Kate: Since when does he listen to you?

Jack: True.

Kate: He just wants to make sure Andie's alright.

Jack: I know.

Kate: And hey; at least Juliet's gone.

_[Jack turns to Kate.]_

Jack _(smiles)_: And why's that good?

Kate: Now it's just you and me. Like before.

_[She kisses Jack lightly on the lips.]_

Kate: Come on. We have a hike to lead.

_[She takes off smiling. Jack watches her leave and then follows. When he catches up to her he sees her, and all the rest of the group plus Rousseau, staring at something in the distance. Jack looks and sees Ben and Alex coming towards them. Jack stands protectively in front of his people.]_

Ben: Hello Jack. We need to talk.

_[Shot back to the beach. Jin, Bernard and Sayid are kneeling in execution positions. Tom has leant Andie against a tree and has her hands tied together.]_

Andie: What are we waiting for?

Tom: Orders.

Andie: From Ben? The guy's a whacko.

Tom: We're all a little whacko sometimes, Andie.

_[The walkie in Tom's hands crackles.]_

Ben: Tom, are you there?

Tom: Yes, I'm here.

_[Tom moves over to Ryan who is watching over Jin, Bernard and Sayid. Ben can be heard talking to Jack over the radio.]_

Ben _(To Jack):_ Your plan killed seven of my people, but the one's that you failed to kill are now holding your friends. Jin, Sayid, Bernard and Andie. At gunpoint.

Sayid: Jack, don't give him anything!!!

_[Ryan smacks Sayid over the head repeatedly.] _

Andie: Stop it!!

Bernard: Leave him alone!!

Andie: Stop!

Ryan: I said shut up!!

_[Through the walkie, Jack can he heard.]_

Jack: And what's to stop me from snapping your neck?

Ben: Tom, put Andie on the walkie.

_[Tom goes back to Andie and hands her the walkie. She takes it in her bound hands. Ryan is watching and aims his handgun at Sayid's head.]_

Andie: Jack?

Jack: Andie?

Andie: Jack you have to give it to him. He's gonna kill Sayid. He's gonna kill all of us. Give him the phone.

Jack: Andie; I can't.

Ben _(quickly)_: Tom, unless you hear my voice in one minute; shoot all four of them.

Tom: Got it.

_[Ben looks at his watch.] _

Andie: Jack! He's gonna kill them! Give him the phone!

Jack: No!

Ben: Bring me the phone, Jack.

Andie: Jack, please!

Jack: I can't!

Sayid: Don't negotiate with him-

Andie _(cuts him off)_: Shut up! _(Into walkie)_ Jack, please!

Jin: No!

Andie: Jack!

Ben: Forty seconds.

Jack: No. I'm getting them all off the Island. All of them!!

Ben: Let me ask you something, Jack. Why do you wanna leave the Island? What is it that you so desperately want to get back to? You have no-one. Your father's dead, your wife left you, moved on with another man.

Andie: Jack, give him the phone!

Ben: Can you just not wait to get back to the hospital? Get back to fixing things? Its twenty seconds now. Just give me the phone, Jack.

Jack: No.

Ben: Ten seconds. Bring me the phone.

Jack: No.

Andie: Jack!

Ben: I'm not bluffing!

Jack: I WON'T DO IT!!!

Andie: GIVE HIM THE GODDAMN PHONE!!!

Ben: Five. Four. Three...

Andie: No! NO!!!!

_[Pause] _

_[Shot to Jack and Ben sitting alone and across from each other.]_

_[Four shots sound over the mike.] _

Ben: I'm so sorry, Jack.

_[Jack, in tears, attacks Ben, hitting him numerous times and causing his own knuckles to bleed. When Ben is incapacitated, Jack grabs the walkie.] _

Jack: Tom. Are you there?

Tom: Yeah, Jack, I hear you.

Jack: I'm going to lead my people up to the radio tower. And I'm gonna make a call. And I'm gonna get em all rescued, every one of them. And then I'm gonna come find you, and I'm gonna kill ya.

---


	54. Chapter 54: I Can't Bring You Back

**Chapter Fifty-four: **

**"I can't bring you back."**

_[At the beach, Ryan and Tom argue as they walk.]_

Ryan: It was an order, Tom, we had to follow it.

Tom: Ben doesn't know what the hell he's talking about, he's lost it! I mean look at what they did to us. Instead of putting four bullets in the damned sand, we should have killed them for real.

_[Sayid, Jin and Bernard are still tied up with a third Other pointing his gun at them. Andie still has her hands tied as she leans against a tree looking exhausted.] _

_[Further away, Juliet and Sawyer observe.] _

Sawyer: All they got left is three guys and four guns.

Juliet: And all we've got, James, are two people and no guns.

Sawyer: So we'll wait til night.

Juliet: That isn't going to change the fact that we're unarmed, if you wanna kill yourself, fine, but before you go I can try-

Sawyer: Shh! You hear that?

_[They turn to see the DHARMA van speed right by them. Hurley drives it through a tent and straight towards Ryan and Tom. Tom dives out of the way while Ryan fires at Hurley. He misses, however, and Hurley ploughs right towards him. Ryan dives out of the way just in time.]_

Male Other: Ryan!!!

Ryan: Shoot them!!

_[The Male Other watching Sayid is about to shoot Sawyer but Sayid kicks him, knocking him down before he can fire. Sayid then wraps his legs round his neck, breaking it before he shoots Sawyer. Then he swiftly slips his tied up arms through his legs so he can undo his ropes.]_

_[Hurley prepares to get out of the van but Sawyer pushes the car door back shut. Tom gets to his feet near Andie, but his attention is on the van so she takes the chance and trips him. Tom hits the ground heavily and Andie kicks him fiercely in the ankle with her heel, causing his ankle to break. He hollers in pain and tries to crawl away]_

_[Shot to Andie trying to get out of her ropes. Ryan advances on her quickly with his gun at her head.]_

Ryan: So long, baby.

_[He aims and is about to shoot when he's hit with two bullets in his back. As he falls, it's revealed that both Sawyer and Sayid shot him once. Sayid hurries over to her.]_

_[Shot to Hurley shutting off the van looking exhilarated.] _

Hurley: Woo!

Sawyer: Stay in the bus, Hugo.

_[Sawyer grabs Ryan's gun off the ground as Jin, Bernard and Sawyer all look with surprise, as Sayid nods to Sawyer. Tom crawls to another gun on the ground, but Juliet grabs it and steps on his hand, causing him to cry out with pain.] _

Juliet _(Points the gun at him)_ Stay right there, Tom.

Tom _(Turns to Sawyer)_: Ok. I give up.

_[Sawyer pauses, and then shoots him in the chest, surprising Juliet.] _

Sawyer: That's for taking the kid off the raft.

Hurley: Dude it was over, he surrendered.

Sawyer: I didn't believe him.

_[Shot to Sayid helping Andie out of her ropes.]_

Sayid: How are you feeling?

Andie: Fine. You?

Sayid: I've been better.

_[Sawyer comes into view. Sayid looks up at him and then stands. The two nod at each other then Sayid goes over to Bernard and Jin. Andie gets to her feet.]_

Andie: Why did you come back?

Sawyer: Figured you'd need my help. _(He looks her up and down)_ You okay?

Andie: Yeah, I think so. I got grazed by a bullet but it's not that bad.

Sawyer: I mean...the kid...

Andie: The baby's okay, James. At least I hope so.

_[They're silent for a few moments.]_

Andie: I'm glad you came back.

_[She approaches him and hugs him. He pauses but then hugs her back quite tightly.]_

Sawyer: Same here.

_[They break apart as they hear Hurley on one of the Others walkies.]_

Hurley: Attention, Others. Come in, Others. If you're listening in, I want you to know that we got you bastards. And, unless the rest of you wanna be blown up, you best stay away from our beach-

_[Jack's voice comes over the walkie.]_

Jack: Hurley?

Hurley: Jack?

Jack: Where are you, what's going on?

Hurley: Dude. I'm back at the beach.

Jack: What?

Hurley: Yeah I went back to help Juliet and Sawyer I, I saved them.

Jack: They're OK, Sawyer and -

Hurley: Everyone's fine. Me, Sawyer, Andie, Juliet, Sayid, Jin, Bernard. We're all-

Jack: What, wait. Bernard, Andie and Jin and Sayid, they're with you?!

Hurley: Yeah dude, I told you, I saved em all.

_[Everyone's shouts with relief can be heard over the walkie.] _

Jack: Hey, stay where you are, we're almost up to the tower. You'll be safer there.

Hurley: Yeah I got ya, we'll stay put until you like, phone home.

_[More cheers can be heard. Then Claire's voice's comes over the speaker.] _

Claire: What about Charlie, did he make it back yet?

Hurley: Not yet, but they're probably paddling home as we speak. Don't worry; I'm sure he's fine.

_[Hurley looks out at an empty sea.] _

Hurley: See you soon, guys.

_[He turns off the walkie and goes over to the others.]_

Hurley: There almost at the tower.

Bernard: Sayid, I'm sorry I told them about the radio tower.

Sayid: We're getting rescued; I forgive you.

Andie: Oh my God; we're getting rescued. We're really going home.

Hurley: I know; it's—hey!

_[He spots something down the beach.]_

Hurley: Hey. Hey; it's Desmond. Look, Desmond's back.

_[They all look. Shot to down the beach where Desmond is trudging back.]_

_[Shot of Andie.]_

Andie: Where's Charlie?

---

_[FLASHFORWARD]_

_[Shot of an expensive looking car pulling up to a home. Scan shot reveals Andie getting out of the car. She is wearing an engagement ring on her ring finger. She walks up to the house and knocks on the door. No one answers so she just opens it and goes in.]_

_[Shot of inside the house; it's a mess. The sink is overflowing, there are clothes and half unpacked boxes everywhere, beer bottles lying on the floor and most of the lights are off.]_

Andie _(calls)_: Hey; it's me! The door was open!

_[There's no response.]_

Andie: Hello?

_[She enters the living room and sees someone half asleep on the floor in the midst of all the mess. Shot pans up to reveal Jack; beard and all.]_

Andie _(under her breath)_: Jesus.

_[She moves closer to Jack.]_

Andie: Jack? Jack!

_[She claps her hands.]_

Andie: Look alive, Jack!

_[Jack stirs. Andie goes over to him and kneels before him. She takes his head in her hands and shakes him a little.]_

Andie: Jack? It's Andie. Wake up.

_[Jack opens his eyes.]_

Jack: Andie?

Andie: Yeah.

Jack: What are you doing here?  
Andie: You called me.

_[She stands up and starts absentmindedly picking up the crap around Jack; like she's done it a million times.]_

Jack: Oh yeah.

Andie: Dammit, Jack, I didn't help you get this place so you could trash it.

Jack: I'm sorry.

_[As she's cleaning, Andie picks up a ripped newspaper article. Jack sees her looking at it.]_

Jack: You heard?

Andie: Yeah, I heard.

_[She tosses the article back down.]_

Jack: You going to the funeral?

Andie: I don't know yet.

_[She gives up cleaning and looks at Jack.]_

Andie: You look like hell.

_[Jack laughs.]_

Jack: I feel like hell.

Andie: Come on.

_[She reaches for Jack. He takes her hands and she pulls him to his feet. He slings an arm around her shoulder as she leads him out of the room.]_

_[Shot to Jack's bedroom. Andie sits him on the bed and watches him concernedly.]_

Andie: Why are you doing this to yourself?

Jack: Doing what?

Andie: Don't play dumb; you know what. The drinking, the drugs, shutting out everyone in your life who cares about you; it's crazy.

Jack: A lot of things are crazy, Andie.

Andie: What does that even mean?

_[Jack doesn't answer, he just lies back on his bed. Andie gives up and heads out.]_

Jack: Wait, Andie, wait.

_[She pauses and turns back.]_

Andie: What?

Jack: How, ah, how are things? With you?

_[She goes back to him.]_

Andie: What are you doing?

Jack: I wanna know how things are going. _(Beat)_ How's the baby?

_[She sighs.]_

Andie: Good. Bigger every day.

Jack: Kids tend to do that. And, how's, ah, how's-

Andie: Stop it, Jack.

Jack: What?

Andie: Pretending that we're okay. We're not; not after what happened.

Jack: Andie.

Andie: I gotta go.

_[She starts to leave.]_

Jack: Andie; wait.

_[He follows her.]_

_[Shot to the hallway where she's heading for the door. Jack comes stumbling out behind her.]_

Jack: Andie; please.

_[Andie turns around.]_

Andie: What is it?

Jack: Do you ever...think about what would have happened? If we hadn't been rescued?

_[Andie sighs.]_

Andie: Sometimes.

Jack: What would you say if I told you I wanted to go back?

_[Andie almost laughs.]_

Andie: Don't be stupid.

Jack: I'm serious.

Andie: Then you really are crazy, Jack. We had to get out of that place and...no matter what has happened since then I still think it was the best thing to do.

Jack: We have to go back.

_[Andie sighs and gets teary eyed.]_

Andie: Do what you want. I don't care anymore.

_[She heads for the door. Jack goes after her.]_

Jack: Wait.

Andie: Kate asked me to tell you; stop calling her.

Jack: Wait.

_[Andie heads outside to her car. Jack follows.]_

Jack: Andie; don't go.

_[Andie, who is half in her car, turns back to Jack, tears in her eyes.]_

Andie: I have to get back to my family.

_[She leaves a heartbroken looking Jack, gets in her car and pulls out of the driveway. Jack slinks over to the front steps, sits down and cries.]_

_[Shot of Andie driving away, tears streaming down her face.]_

_[End of episode]_

_[End of season three.]_

AUTHORS NOTE - Season 4 – Detrimental – will be up tomorrow :] Also, unlike seasons 2 and 3 of Andie Parker, this one will not be written in script format :] Hope you tune in!! ;]


End file.
